Mahō kishi no aratameshitsu
by Ceresko Amou
Summary: Clemi. Umi was banished to shadow realm of cephiro as punishment for the wrongs she had commited against Madoshi Clef. Little did they know that the three legendary rune gods; rayearth, windam and selece had a hand in sending umi back to her original dimension instead of letting her destroy in the shadows. seven years pass. kureha her son started to have odd dreams about cephiro.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of MKR characters neither of the base story. Everything belongs to clamp. Sadly. Because if this belongs to me I would a make the anime and the manga more rated mature therefore showing lemons and fluff and finally showing the relationship with clef and umi…. **

**Author's notes: This story is not edited by another writer therefore you might find some grammatical error or typos. Therefore, just enjoy the story. I don't care if there is error. If you don't like the grammar and other wordy stuff then you could edit for me. Rather than flaming. Anyways all the MKR characters will be OOC. Please don't steal my characters made in honor of MKR. Enjoy and please review and subscribe.**

**Notes: this follows the story of the manga, anime, and ova. Clef has changed his appearance as to look more around the age of the magic knights maybe around what eagle and lantis appearance. I kinda fused the appearance of clef in the manga, anime to the ova. His height is around where Eagle is maybe a little shorter. Ascot had reverted to his form looking like a high school boy (kawaii). Remember most of the characters will be OOC. But I will try as best I can to follow in the rayearth anime, manga, and ova the best I could.**

**Setting of the story**

**Umi, Hikaru and Fuu are both 25 years old. Hikaru and Fuu are the remaining magic knights in Cephiro. Cephiro are led by Ferio and the councils. When the magic knights left after defeating Debonair Ferio became high king of Cephiro and Clef the Master Mage isn't enough to keep order in Cephiro. That is how the council was created to show that the people of cephiro has a voice in order to peacefully coexist within country and maintain peace with the nearby country; such as, Autosam, Chiteza, Faren. When the Magic knights reappear for the third time, they all became princess except for Fuu, since Ferio decided to marry Fuu she become queen. Lantis and hikaru resume their relationship before she left Cephiro. Umi though began an affair with the Master Mage behind the council's back. Then she left Cephiro with a hidden deity inside her. **

**Picking UP Where We left OF**

"Where am I?"

A boy with pale hair wonders in the middle of darkness. Not knowing where he is; he runs around searching for a way out. However, he was not successful.

'It seems that I am trap here.'

"MOTHER! TORI! ANYONE!"

The boy calls and yells for him mother and friends; however, no one in the darkness answered him. Realizing that calling for his mother or anyone he knows is not get him anywhere. He decided to wonder again in the darkness. Knowing that it's a pointless effort; however, it's better than feeling scared alone in the dark. Suddenly out of nowhere he find himself in what appears to be a garden inside a building.

"Wait….What just happened?"

Confused and scared he tries to call for his mother again. However, there was no answer only the sound of birds singing. He wondered in the garden examining the place and wondered what part of London has an immense garden such as this. In the middle of the garden where is most well lit is a fountain that resembles of London's famous fountain in the Buckingham palace. He approached the fountain as he scanned his surroundings. The pale haired boy sighs from frustration.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE HERE? HELLLO?"

To no avail no response in the peaceful garden.

'Where am I?'

He started to whimper for a few second. Trying to fight tears he started to think of his mother. Suddenly he heard a somewhere in the bushes of the shadowy part of the garden. The bushes continue to make a rustling sound.

"Hello?" he called.

Suddenly a white creature that appears to have ears like rabbit and red gem embedded on the temple came out of the bushes. The pale haired boy backs a step away from the white creature.

"PU….PU…PU!PU!"

'What is that?'

The creature hop towards the boy and at the same time retreated back towards the fountain. The boy then called for his mother again. However, there was no answer. As the creature continued to ascend forward, the boy retreat the same space. With no avail the boy reach the fountain.

"PU... Pu Pu Pu… Pu!"

The creature suddenly launched towards the boy. As he screamed for his life, the boy tripped towards the fountain. The boy struggle to get up and as he look up the creature is staring at him.

"What the hell do you want you freak…. C'mon come get me…" the boy stand up gathering his courage making a battle stance.

"Pu Pu pu!"

Suddenly the gem on the creature's temple illuminated. The water in the fountain suddenly seized control of the boy's arms and legs. The boy started to panic out of surprise. The water began to consume the boy pulling him to submerge. As he struggles to get away the water became harsher and completely submerged him into a wave. The boy screamed for his dear life.

'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! MOTHER! TORI! WHERE ARE YOU! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?'

The boy tried to hold his breath as hard as he can, but he can't hold any longer since he is losing air in his lungs. His vision started to fade his throat starts to burn due to lack of air. He tried to fight the current of the water reaching for the light above the water. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed the boy's hand as he struggle to swim to freedom. The boy could felt the man's warm hand. As he ascends out of the water he saw his savior. The boy noticed that the man who saved him look exactly like him except his eye his eyes resembles of the sky. The stranger who is a mirror image of the boy smiled and talked to him. However, he couldn't hear what he was saying.

"I can't hear you. Could you speak louder?" the boy asks his mirror image savior.

The man spoke again and the boy couldn't hear him. Suddenly a blinding light appeared out of nowhere. The boy lost his grip from the man making him fall back in the fountain. The boy screamed.

"MOTHER! HELP ME!"

The boy continued to scream for his mother till he lost consciousness. The only thing he can remember is falling deep in the water. As he continued to fall in the deep abyss of the water he felt a presence.

As the boy opened his cerulean eyes, he is still under water. The boy suddenly holds his breath afraid of drowning. Then he noticed that he could breathe in the water. He scanned the area, but all he see he is underwater. Then suddenly the current became harsh; however, as he got carried away from the current of the water he felt the same presence before he pass out. Suddenly he felt sudden warmth inside him making his heart pump faster. Then suddenly a blue dragon with golden eyes appears from the current of the water making the harsh current disappeared.

"DRAGON!" he screamed.

The boy tried to swim for life away from the blue dragon. The dragon howled in the water making the current. Therefore, catching the boy and bringing him back where the dragon resides.

'I'm gonna get eaten by a dragon!'

Then suddenly the blue dragon's eye flashed. The dragon began to move towards the boy. The boy tried to move but his body started to surround him of a blue light. The dragon continued to approach the boy.

'Damn it, what now?' he gritted his teeth.

The blue dragon lowered his snout towards the boy. The boy closed his eyes and waiting for his life to end. Then suddenly his body engulfed in warmth that he couldn't explain. He felt love and comfort from the warmth. Suddenly a voice invaded his mind, making him tense his body. The warmth continues to flow in the boy's body making him relax his body again. The warmth resembles of his mother's presence, but different in a way he couldn't explain.

'Son of the water knight-

'You can talk'

'Aye' the dragon replied

The warmth became intense as he the dragon began to sink deeper in to his mind. Every memory he ever acquired since birth now dragons also knows it. The as the dragon peered deeper the boy saw the dragon's memory. Some of the memories are of his mother.

'Do you know my mother?' the boy ask the dragon

'Son of the water knight. Thou has come of age to returned from thou it belong-

'What the hell are you talking about-

'Son of the water deity. Thou heart is now of age to come back where thou should belong'

'What the hell are you talking about? Dragon I am not a son of any element. I am son of Ryuuzaki Umi.'

'Find me son of water'

'Thou presence is needed'

'Find me son of water'

Suddenly the same illuminating light engulfed the whole realm of water. The light has consumed the blue dragon as well as the paled haired boy. The dragon's voice is still ringing inside the mind of the young boy. No matter how much he tells the dragon to stop, the dragon's voice seared deep within the boy's whole being.

'Son of water. Find the veil'

'The veil will lead you to land of which the hearts will is power'

'Find me Ryuuzaki Kureha'

Bright sunlight invaded the dark room. The pale haired boy wakes up drench of sweat. Suddenly he noticed the same warmth that engulfed him in the dream. He looked up to see where this warm sensation is coming from. He noticed that his mother is shaking him to wake up. The worry on his mother's face saddens him. He reached to his mother's cheeks and pulled her cheeks.

"OWWWW!" His mother screamed in pain

"Good morning, mother" the pale hair boy smiled at his mother.

'it was a dream' The boy sigh in relief that the whole thing was a dream.

"Kureha!...Kureha?" Umi shakes her son trying to wake him up.

"Mother?"

"It's just a nightmare ku-chan." Umi hugged her trembling son.

Suddenly kureha sit up immediately clutching his mother's arms. Tears began to trickling on his ivory cheeks. The dream suddenly rushed inside his mind like it was playing the events just like a movie.

"MOTHER! There was this white creature with red gem on its head-

Then I fell in the fountain and the water tried to eat me!-

"Kureha calmed down-

"There was also a man who looks like me and he saved me, but then there -

"Kureha slow down I ca-

"There was a blinding light and then I was under water!"

Umi looked at her terrified son. Shaking in fear. She hugged her son calming him as she brushes his hair with her fingers. Then suddenly her trembling son shot up to her with scared look behind those cerulean eyes that both of them shared.

"MOTHER! I SAW A BLUE DRAGON WITH YELLOW EYES WHO CAN SPEAK! HE—HE- HE WANTS ME TO RETURN WHERE THE HEART'S WILL IS POWER!"

"Calm down kureha. Breathe." She hugged her son.

"It's just a dream" Umi hushes her son.

Kureha tremble in Umi's arms. The dream her son experience came from Selece. The rune god she had left in Cephiro. Umi began to hum the same lullaby she sings for her son since his birth. As she comforted kureha her thoughts drifted.

**Flashback**

"Ryuuzaki Umi is here hereby guilty of adultery." Thelma read the verdict in the parchment.

"You Ryuuzaki Umi had pursued Dosh Clef of an affair and behind his back fornicate with the council member Palu ascot. Knowing the Cephiro's law created by the creator mokona that adultery is treated as treason to the land, therefore we find you guilty. Do you have any say on your act of retaliation towards the creator's law?" Asrandi asked Umi who still appear unanimated.

"Where is the evidence that Umi have sin?" Ferio intrude the council member.

Madoshi clef stood from where he is sitting and stands up with malice painted on his expression. He looked at his former lover with distaste. Then look at the young king with dark cold stare. Ferio flinched from where he is seated. He has never since the Madoshi look like this.

"My king. I took act on this affair on secret with the council knowing. I treated Ryuuzaki as a lover and she betrayed me by bedding the Palu." He replied with icy glare towards Ferio.

"We must uphold the laws of this land your majesty. Therefore we are sentencing Ryuuzaki Umi exiled in cephiro and be send towards the dark realm." Thelma read the parchment.

"NO!" Ferio exclaimed.

Umi remained where she is without emotions on her face. When the master mage had her tried in the trial she lost the will to live. The person she taught supposed to care for her. As she looked towards the Madoshi all she could see is disgust painted in his face. Then she looked at Ascot who remains to look away from the water knight's gaze.

_Umi. I cannot let this humans send you to the dark realm in your condition. _

'Selece I can't do anything I am found guilty.'

_Then this is just the only way. Thou will be send back to earth._

"Selece?"

The Rune god's voice faded and Umi looked back again towards the Madoshi. Her heart began to ache from every scowling stare from the master mage. Ascot had also abandoned Umi as well.

'Selece please do not involve hikaru and Fuu in this.'

_As you wish my mistress_

**End of flashback**

Kureha finally calmed down from his tremors. He looks at his mother with worry in his eyes. The words of the blue dragon still linger in his mind. Umi kissed Kureha's temple assuring him that he will be alright. Umi stand up and opened the curtains of kureha's window. Kureha got up from his bed and started to take his pajamas.

"Mother"

"What is it dear?" she smiled at kureha.

Umi looked as she embraced her son. She brushed kureha's pale lavender hair away from his cerulean eyes. Looking down at her son had started to cry once again buried his face on her chest as he continue to cry silently. Umi tighten her lips thinking of the dream her son had told her.

'Why now? After I work so hard to forget that'

'Why?'

When umi finally got kureha to calm to down, she wiped the remaining tears on her son and smiled at kureha. Kureha finally smiled towards umi and hugged his mother. Kureha nuzzles to his mother as his life depends on it. They both stand in the middle of the room enjoying the mother and son embrace. Then umi separated herself from kureha.

"Feel better?" Umi smiled at her son

"Yeah…" the boy nodded.

Umi started to leave the kureha's room. Kureha started to change to his clothes. He sighed. Umi look at her son with worry.

"It was so real." Kureha commented.

"Kureha, it's just a dream. Nothing in this world would ever hurt like that. Just forget about it. Hmmm" she smiled at kureha.

Umi left her son's room. Then suddenly a gust of wind from an open window behind her brushes her skin. The sensations from the wind calmed her mind. She looks outside the window. She can feel the warmth of the sun. As she looks at the blue sky she smiles as she recalls the time she was a magic knight. She shakes her head tossing the thoughts of the pass.

'That was back then. No reason to linger on that.' She pivoted towards the stairs.

"Umi…." A voice carried by the wind making umi stop from her track.

"Huh? What was that?... I thought I just heard someone call me." Umi frowned at the thought.

'There's no way' she thought.

Umi descended down the stairs. She then remembered her son's dream. Why Selece would appear in kureha's dream, she wondered. Weight in her heart intensified as she recollected the times she was back in cephiro. The faces of the people she left in that magical land.

Remembering her adventure with her fellow magic knight and the time they had spent in that land. Clearly she missed her friends and the land that she helped saved from destruction.

In Cephiro, the whole castle is under stress due to hikaru and Fuu are both in labor at the same time. Everyone is excited for the birth of the children. However, in the chamber of the magic knights you can hear their struggle from labor pain.

Hikaru bit her lower lip in pain as Lantis hold her tiny hands. Supporting her back with his free hand, he rub circle in her back. Hikaru let out another scream as she struggled to push her unborn child.

"Hikaru-sama you are doing well. Concentrate on your breathing." the midwife said to hikaru calmly.

"You hear that hikaru. Keep doing what you are doing and Toreah will be born. We will be able to meet him." Lantis kiss hikaru on her temple as she continued to struggle.

In the royal bed chamber Ferio holds Fuu's hand as he also supported his lover struggle in labor. Compare to the fire knight, Fuu is losing consciousness. The stress of labor pains are way too over bearing for the young queen.

"Fuu! For pillars sake stay with us! Fight. Fight for our daughter!" Ferio tightened his grip on Fuu.

Fuu opened her eyes half way. She look at Ferio with smile as another labor pains hits her. She grimaced. She tried to focus on her breathing as she pushes once more.

"Fe…rio!" She wearily smiled at her husband.

Ferio smiled back at his lover. He kissed her temple at every wimp of cry she releases from that lovely mouth. He prayed as hard as he can to the any god to ensure Fuu's safety.

"Guards!" Ferio called the guard outside the bed chamber.

The guard outside the bed chamber immediately entered the room and saluted in front of the screaming queen. The sight he just saw scared him. He waited for the king's response.

"Your majesty!" the guard acknowledged Ferio.

"Summon Madoshi Clef here this instant! And make haste!" Ferio order the guard with the voice of authority.

The guard bowed to Ferio and immediately left the royal bed chamber. Suddenly another labor pains attack Fuu making her scream again as she pushes her unborn child. Ferio couldn't take this anymore. For every scream Fuu makes as the labor pains come, his ache for he cannot do anything to ease her pain. When the pain subside Fuu lost consciousness.

"Fuu! Please stay with me! Fight Fuu! Fight!" Ferio tightened his grip on Fuu's hand.

Fuu opened her eyes as another labor pain attacked her. She bit her lip trying to focus on her breathing. She pushed as hard as she can and stop to breathe.

Suddenly Hikaru's and Fuu's scream echoed through the whole castle. After the murderous scream of the fire knight and the queen, the cry of infants echoed in the castle wall as if blessing it with unknown power.

Hikaru laid back on her bed in relief that her child had been born. Lantis began to shower Hikaru passionate kiss. The midwife handed the young prince to Lantis. For the first time, he became paralyze not with a malice magic but love and adoration towards his newly born son.

"Toreah..." lantis kissed his newly born child.

The infant stop crying to look at his father. Lantis also stared at his son he thought that nothing could compare his beauty. Toreah has been blessed with lantis raven hair and Hikaru's crimson eyes. The shape of Toreah eyes reminded him of Hikaru's. Then suddenly Hikaru tugged on lantis shirt. Lantis smiled and handed Toreah to Hikaru.

"Isn't he a sight to be seen." He kissed hikaru on the lips.

As hikaru look at her son she felt a strong emotion engulfed deep within. The baby she hold both resembles both Lantis and her. She kissed the mop of raven her and tears of happiness trickled on her cheeks.

"You did well." Lantis hugged hikaru.

"He will be well bless"

Rayearth's voice engulfed the room and faded as a red light infused with the child. Both hikaru and lantis smiled to what the fire deity bestowed upon their son, whatever it is.

'That is my gift to you hikaru' Rayearth's voice faded from her mind.

"The princess has been born your majesty!" the midwife exclaimed to Ferio.

Ferio sighed in relief that his daughter had been born finally. He wiped the sweat of Fuu. Then suddenly the door opened revealing the master mage. Clef tall frame stand in front of Fuu and Ferio. Clef immediately approached the couple as the midwife clean the newly born princess.

"Your majesty"

"guru-san" Fuu managed to smile at the worried mage.

"Fuu!"

Fuu lost consciousness and fall back in her bed. Both Ferio and Clef approached the young queen. Ferio began to shake Fuu, but there was no response with the blonde magic knight.

"FUU!" Ferio called his wife and then turned toward the master mage.

"CLEF! Do something! Save FUU!" Ferio begged the master mage.

Clef nodded and suddenly his staff that used to be taller than him appeared before him. He grasps his staff and raise in the air. He put his index and middle finger in front of his lips.

"HIKARI NO WAKAGAERI!" Clef exclaimed. He focus all of his magic on the queen.

'Fuu!' the Madoshi seared into Fuu's mind.

'Guru-san'

When Clef felt the heart of the queen he pointed his staff towards Fuu. Ferio watched Clef with worry as he clenched his fist. The midwife gave back the young princess to Ferio and left immediately. Then suddenly the gem on clef's staff illuminated. He looked at the Madoshi, but he couldn't really talk to him since he had started to focus everything on Fuu.

'Guru-san… I—

'Remember the people who you hold dear in your heart Fuu. Fight. The princess had been born. You need to come back with us. Gather all of your will to fight.' Clef instructed Fuu

"Fuu!"

Ferio has also managed to touch his queen's mind. He concentrated only on Fuu as he holds her hand. Both clef and Ferio sensed Fuu presence grows as the young queen grip ferio's hand. Clef ended the spell and call for the guard outside the bed chamber. When the same guard that summon him appeared clef instructed him to summon the palace healers.

Fuu finally opened her eyes half way as Ferio sat next to her. Ferio brushed the hair out of Fuu's face. He kissed her temple as showed her, her daughter.

"Look Fuu" Ferio smiled at Fuu.

Fuu look at her newly born daughter and tears began build on her eyes. Ferio handed the princess to his wife. Fuu become overwhelmed with unknown emotion deep inside her. The beauty of her daughter is breath taking. The princess has a curly hair that is a color of emerald just like her father.

"My beautiful Minami" she smiled at the princess and laid kisses on the princess's temple.

"Minami?" Ferio raised an eyebrow on Fuu making her chuckle.

Fuu nodded and laid another feathery light kisses on her daughter. As Ferio kiss Fuu, Minami opened her eyes. To their both astonishment neither of the princess eyes match the other. The left eye is a pale green and the right eye is the same golden orbs that her father has.

"It seems that the young princess inherited something from the both of us, both physically and magically, eh." Ferio smiled.

'This is my gift towards the daughter of the wind.' Windam's voice engulfed the room.

Then suddenly a green light descended from above and fell inside the new princess body making her body glowed in green. Both parents watched as their daughter glow with pure magic. Then the light faded and Fuu kissed Ferio passionately.

"We are truly blessed." She commented.

Clef came back in the room letting the palace healers in the bed chamber. The healers immediately rush towards the young queen.

"You're majesty. We need you to leave the queen to us as we examine how sever her wound and to stop the bleeding. Even though she had come out of the comma she still needs healings." The elder healer bowed at Ferio.

Ferio tried to protest against it, but clef put a stop to it and motion to Ferio to leave. The young king narrowed his eyes towards the master mage. However, Clef ignored the gesture. Ferio pivoted towards Fuu and give him kiss and took the sleeping princess and left the room with the young princess in tow. Clef followed the fuming king then he turns around towards Fuu and smiled.

"Congratulation my queen." He then closes the double doors behind him.

In the sitting room clef found Ferio sitting next to the window rocking the young princess to sleep. From clef's point of view, the young king emanated a certain glow. He furrowed his brows' at the thought the event could be his life also, but he was a fool to think about that.

Ferio noticed the master mage's presence. He pivoted as he continued to rock minami to slumber. Still fuming that he couldn't stay with his lover, he put his attention on his daughter face. Seeing how he and Fuu could create something like this put a smile on his face.

The Madoshi helped himself for a glass or cephirian wine and seated himself. "How is your temper Ferio?" he took another swig of the wine.

Ferio pivoted and walk towards the couch across from the Madoshi. Still, he couldn't take his attention off his daughter. Clef gestured to pour him a glass, but Ferio motion to refuse the gestured.

"Ferio, Fuu will be fine. She has a strong will. Do not worry she will recover." Clef took another swig of the wine.

Ferio narrowed his eyebrows'. "Why do ya continue to drink that stuff?" he scowled.

The Madoshi finished his glass and poured himself another full glass of the strong liquor. He looked at the young king and ignored his question towards his liquor convulsions.

"My drinking does not concern you, my king." He just replied and look towards the window.

Then Ferio heard the door opened from the bed chamber revealing the one of the healer. He looks weary and tired. He smiled at Ferio and bowed. Ferio signal him to seize the courtesy.

"How is Fuu doing!" he jerked up making the princess moved from sudden movement.

"The queen now is sleeping. She managed to rip but we also healed that also. For now she just needed to rest and occasionally be around the young princess. We don't want her to developed depression from being away with the princess. She should be waking up tomorrow." The healer smiled as he wiped his hands cleaned.

The rest of the healers also started to leave the royal bed chamber. They all bowed congratulate Ferio with a smile, Living clef and Ferio in the sitting room. Ferio let out a sigh in relief. Clef approached Ferio and put his hand on ferio's shoulder. He smiled towards the exhausted king.

"You did well, Ferio. I should leave you with your family." He turned his heels towards the door.

"Clef, Thank you." Ferio smiled at the master mage.

Clef didn't turned around but managed to just nod. He left the room living the young king with the young princess.

Behind the door he stopped. "I am glad to be at your service. My king." He mumbles under his breath and continue to head towards his chamber.

Ferio handed the princess to the Fuu's hand ladies and instructed them to let the young princess to rest on her own chamber with her nurse maid. When Fuu's hand ladies left the room he quietly went in the bed chamber. Ferio saw Fuu peacefully sleeping. He approached her and seated himself next to the bed.

"Thank you Fuu for giving a child, now our family is whole." Ferio leaned towards the sleeping queen and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Back in earth, umi and kureha rushed as they dodged the crowds. "Come on kureha our plane is this way." Umi said to her son.

"Mother, what is the hurry?" kureha brushed his hair backwards to remove them out his eyes.

Umi ignored her son's question and stop in front of the airport staff. She gives both hers and kureha's plane ticket to the attendant and boarded the plane. As they rushed towards the entrance of the plane, kureha and umi both stopped to their tracks.

"Selece?" umi whispered.

Kureha turned around only to see the other passengers. Then he recognized the voice he just heard. He tightened his grip on the handle of his duffle bag.

'That's the blue dragon's voice' he thought to himself.

Umi ignored the voice and grab kureha's hand and rushed towards the plane's entrance. Kureha followed his mother as umi continued to hold her son's arm. They both entered the plane and handed their luggage towards the attendant. Since they are riding first class they are entitled to such gesture.

'I wonder if this is really good for mother to return to Tokyo?' he grimaced.

Then suddenly he remembered the message that the blue dragon said to him. He really didn't understand at all what the dragon was saying. Then he remembered the man on his dream.

'How come the man looks like him?' He furrowed his eyebrows'.

Umi though, is still bothered with her son's dream today. He has been dreaming almost the same dreams every night since her son turned seven this month.

**Paused. Rewind .play. Kyu!**

"Kureha I'm home!" umi called for her son.

Since her band suddenly got signed into a big recording company she had been in and out of the house, leaving kureha with a baby sitter. It's a good thing that kureha is involved on his martial arts because she will have to worry about her son's social exposure. Kureha was never like the other kids who liked to play with each other's company. He has always liked his solitude.

Then suddenly a scream came out of her son's room. Umi rushed to her son's room. She shook her son. It appears that kureha's has been having a nightmare. When kureha opened his eyes tears started to build on his terrified eyes.

"Mother I was alone and then I saw you got attack by a woman with flying ice! And then the woman started to attack me too! She was scary and then I was alone in the dark and I call for you and tori but no one was there! I was so scared, mother!" kureha clutched his mother's shirt.

**End of flash back**

As she looked at her son read his book she smiled. She then gestured for the flight attendant. "Umm. Can I have a blanket and a pillow? Please?" she asks.

The flight attendant nodded and left for two minutes and returned with a blanket and pillow on her hand. Umi take the blanket and the pillow from the flight attendant. "Thank you." She smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you mam?" the flight attendant asked both umi and kureha.

Kureha closed his book. "I would like a coke please." The attendant look at umi, but umi shakes her head.

Kureha resumed to read again and umi put the pillow behind her he and the blanket on top of her covering her head. She closed her eyes trying to drift to sleep. Then her mind drifted.

**Yay another flashback (^_^V)**

"Kureha I'm home." Umi called for her son.

No one answered her. As she took her shoes her heels off.

'Knowing him, he is probably on the roof top practicing his kung Fu again.' She sighs at the thought.

'I swear that boy is very much suited in cephiro than earth' she thought to herself.

"Cephiro…" she narrowed her eyebrows'.

Just hearing the land where her dear friends resided makes her heart ache. Also a certain mage she tried to forget, the same mage who once taught her how to be a magic knight. The same man who was the first to held her. Also the same guy to banish her away.

"Clef…" she mumbled under her breath.

Tears suddenly started to build up on in her eyes making her vision blurry. She felt her tears touched her cheeks like they were on fire. The thought of the Madoshi felt like needles piercing her heart slowly to her very soul. Umi suddenly sunken on the floors like water fall. Then suddenly she remembered kureha.

'I need to be strong! I need to forget him and cephiro.' she thought to herself as she wiped her tears with her hands.

'That mage will never-

Out of nowhere she saw kureha coming down from the roof ladder. Umi immediately wiped her tears completely.

When kureha jumped off the ladder he saw his mother kneeling in the floor. Her mother's eye look puffy, he grimaced.

'She has been crying' his lip tightened into a straight line.

Kureha rushed towards Umi with worry. "Mother! Are you alright?"

Umi looked up towards her worried son. "I'm fine Kure-chan, there was dirt in my eyes." she smiled as she scrunched on her eyes.

Umi wiped the remaining tears as she stand up. Kureha look up to his distraught mother who is failing to hide her depression. Kureha tried to smile at his mother, so she would not worry.

"mother." He calls his mother.

"What is it?" Umi smile at kureha.

Kureha shakes his head and suddenly hug umi. Umi gladly returned her son's embrace. Pouring her love in the hug and trying to push the thought of cephiro and the Madoshi.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Umi look at her son who continued to read his book. She brushed kureha's pale purple hair making the boy look at her. Umi smiled at her son's reaction.

"I can't believe how you've grown. You look exactly like him." She smiled at kureha.

Kureha raised one of his eyebrows. "Mother?" he stared at umi.

"Yes honey?" she answered kureha.

"Are you talking about father? Do you think he still watches us from heaven?" he asks her which umi only nodded. She hates lying to kureha about his father.

"yeah." She answered kureha and hugged him.

The thought of Cephiro made Umi's heart again. As she continues to hugged kureha; in cephiro the deity god had started to assemble in their realm.

**Yay I finished the first installment!**

**If you guys have question who is Tori. That will be answered later in the story, so just be patient with me. Wow I can't believe I did this. Well anyways. I hope you like this. I will try to post as often I can. JA mata nee! **

"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own Magic knight rayearth…**

**Author's note: okay so this week has so many distractions and I couldn't find a time to write except at night, so it took a little long. I know the first chapter is a little confusing but be patient it will pick up as soon I could think about what would make the pace go faster. Anyways if you have questions, feel free to message me. By the way this chapter intimidates me since I put lemon and fluff, but it's worth it. Lol. You guys should've seen me when I was writing the lemon I was really red. Anyways enjoys… **

**Previously: **

"**Mother?" kureha closed his book and turns to Umi's cerulean eyes meeting his azure eyes.**

**Umi smiled. "Yes, honey?" Umi look at her son's curious azure eyes.**

"**Where is my father, mother?" kureha continued to stare at Umi's cerulean pool as he wait for her answer.**

* * *

**Put the Plan Into Action Legendary Rune Gods!**

The question startled Umi as Kureha stare at her. Kureha clenched his pants as he wait for an answer. Umi sighed and pivoted towards kureha. "What is the curiosity about your father? Umi exhales as she calmly replied.

Kureha turns away from his mother's confuse reaction. He started to scrunch the fabrics of his pants. "It's just..." He began. Kureha started scratch the back of his head as he struggled to spit out his question.

"Hmm?" Umi leaned her head to the left and smile at kureha.

Kureha suddenly pivoted to Umi and looks up to his mother. Grave, "mother it's just that everyone in my class had been telling me that I am a bastard child." Kureha look away from shame.

Umi cupped her son's chin making kureha look at her deep blue eyes. She smiled and brushes kureha's bangs out of his eyes. Kureha's azure eyes look away from Umi's cerulean ones. "Kureha, don't ever listened to them about what or who you are, okay?" Umi inhaled, "kureha is kureha no matter what! You hear me. As for your father…" Umi paused as she exhaled. "Well…he is somewhere very far away."

Kureha narrowed his eyes at his mother. "Mother I am seven! If you are saying he ran out on us then just say it! Don't spare my feelings when it comes to this mother!" Umi was taken surprised at her son's sudden exclamation.

Umi sighed and closed her eyes. "Your father is in heaven now." Kureha stunned at the information. "Yes… he is dead." Umi finished.

Then kureha clutched tighter on his pants turning his knuckles white. "But were you married to father?" kureha insist to get more information.

Umi shakes her head and closed her eyes in frustrations of her son's sudden questioning. 'That mage did not intend to further our relationship since it was just a mere physical relationship. At least to him…' Umi grimaced at the thought.

"Kureha, your father passed away before we got a chance to marry." Umi lied and look at her son's disappointed face.

'That's great! Now I am lying to my son because of that bastard!" Umi scolded herself.

Kureha narrowed his eyebrows' at the thought that his parents never entered matrimony. The thought that everyone was right about him being a bastard child saddened him. Kureha look at his mom's saddened face. A fang of guilt built up inside kureha's heart. He shook the thought and put it away forever and put his hands on Umi's hands.

"You know mother." Kureha tried to smile. "If father is still alive he wouldn't second guess on taking your hand in marriage." Kureha continues to smile and hoping lightens the cynical subject about his father.

Umi look at her son's clear azure eyes. "Yeah…" Umi replied at kureha with a smile.

'I hate this!' Umi thought to herself.

Kureha picks up his book out and resumed to read; feeling a fang of guilt that he made his mother remembered a sad past. He was just simply curious of his father.

"You know." Umi clapped her hands making kureha jump out of his seat.

Kureha dropped his book at the sudden action of his mother. "Uh…mother?" he raised his left eyebrow.

"I could tell you what was he like, nee?" Umi cheerfully said.

Kureha jerked up closing his distant to Umi's face by an inch. "Really!" he excitedly said.

Umi chuckled at her son's excitement. She removed the pillow she was laying on and folded the blanket she was using. Kureha seated himself crossed legged like an Indian and looks at Umi with enthusiasm.

"Your father was a Ma-

Umi stop, as she realized that she was about to reveal that kureha's father is a Madoushi of an alternate world Cephiro. She bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how to describe Clef without lying to kureha. 'How am I going to say this!' she panicked.

Umi shook her head and pivoted towards kureha. "Your father was a teacher." She said calmly.

"Wow!" kureha exclaimed.

Umi closed her eyes to recollect the Madoushi's appearance. "Ummm… he has the same fair hair color close to yours but his hair were a little bit longer, though. His eyes are the same shade of blue just like yours and the same lips. Also he taught hikaru, Fuu, and me how to defend ourselves -

"So he is a martial art instructor then?" kureha cut.

Umi narrowed her eyes at her son and kureha quickly got the message and remained seated. "now where was I?" she began.

For couple of hours, Umi told kureha about who is Clef. The way how his mannerism and what kind of character he is. She also told kureha the good times they enjoyed each other's company saving the rated R information. When they bickered and how they would console each other. Kureha absorbed every word Umi has said to him.

Kureha beamed. "Wow! Father sounds pretty interesting!" kureha cheerfully said to Umi. In returned Umi smiled back at her son's happiness.

Umi chuckled at her son's interest on learning about clef. She felt a little better that she didn't have to completely lie to kureha. Also it seemed to pleased kureha on hearing about Clef even though nothing in this universe could ever bring this two together, but how would she explain to clef that he had fathered a son to her. Shaking the thought out of her mind she continued to watch kureha.

"I can't believe that father was shorter than you. when you two first met!" kureha grinned. This made Umi chuckle at the memory of the Madoushi.

Umi hold out her index finger, "I made fun of him quite often because of his height and the fact he is older than me and to boot shorter." Umi bit her lip trying as best as she can not to laugh.

"We also didn't get along well in the beginning because we both have possessed a stubborn attitude towards each other. When my friends and I visited his country we had to learn how to defend ourselves and I was adamant that I will not learn anything from a guy who is older than me that is lacking a couple inches on his height." Umi completely loss her sense of control and she rolled in laughter along with her son.

Kureha nodded in delight. And Umi inhaled. "When I saw him the second time we came to his country with hikaru, Fuu and I…" Umi began. "Something happened to me and I started to look at him differently. When I needed comfort he was there. Back then I was not myself when we visited his country the second time. He was a good listener and I find his company soothing. But after a while I realized that I loved him; however, before I could tell him how I felt it was time for me to leaved his country once more." Umi lowered her eyes.

Kureha noticed his mother's sadness started to crawl inside her. He puts his hand on his mother's hand; smiling at Umi. Umi shook her head letting kureha know she is fine. "Then on our third visit to your father's country I finally had the courage to tell him how I felt. Everything after that was a dream come true and at the same time lonely. His responsibilities kept him away most of the times. We have little time for each other, but when we are together we cherished that time." Umi smiled.

"But then he…." Umi couldn't bring herself to lie about why she is back in earth and not in Cephiro. She tried again, but couldn't muster a word. She frowned that she couldn't bring herself to say those words.

"Mother. If it's hard to talk about this…" kureha put his hand on Umi's clasped hands. Kureha began. "We can resume later. Nee?" kureha titled his head and he smiled.

* * *

In the magic knight's wing of the castle, hikaru woke up beside lantis. She blinked a few times trying to get used to the light that illuminated their room. It had been six months since she and Fuu gave birth to Minami and Toreah. She feel so blissfully happy; however, there still something missing from making her perfect life. The only thing that is missing is Umi, she grimace. The very thought that her former comrade perished in the shadow realm, because of a stupid law.

Hikaru pushed the depressing thoughts out of her mind. Nothing she could do now she thought to herself. She looks at Lantis's peaceful face as his chest steadily rises and descends as he sleeps. She wouldn't know what to do if she also lost this man, she touch the sleeping raven's face with feathery light touches of her fingers, and she smiled. Hikaru traced her fingers on Lantis's well-defined chest towards his pouty lips.

As she leaned for a kiss, Lantis suddenly grasped Hikaru's tiny arm pining her in the bed. She let out a yelp, out of surprise. Lantis leaned towards hikaru and began to nuzzle her neck up to her ear. "Good morning, my love." Lantis raspy voice tickled Hikaru's ears. She giggled.

Hikaru started to blush at how lantis stared at her with his burning violet eyes. A sudden heat surged towards her stomach. Lantis traced his fingers inside the fire princess's night gown, making her jerk to the sudden touch. Hikaru let out a moan as lantis began to fondle with her pink nipples. Lantis smirked, liking the way his little wife is responding with his touch. He pushed away the fabric covering Hikaru's breasts.

The kailu smiled. "Beautiful…" he stated at his petite wife as she turns an even darker shade of red.

"Lantis…?" Hikaru mewl from Lantis's hand as they crept up to her breast.

Lantis suckled the nipple as he fondled with the other breast. This made hikaru cried in pleasure. The fire magic knight grasped the sheets as lantis continues to worship her breast. The fire inside her stomach started to ignite. The petite princess began to beg for her husband's torture to end. As she mewls, Lantis put his index finger on her burning lips.

"Lantis" hikaru whispered under her delicate voice. This sends shiver down the kailu's spine.

Hikaru looks up to Lantis and she saw the burning desires on those purple eyes. The way the raven's bed hair look, made her desire grows even further. Lantis kissed his wife passionately as he rubs her smooth leg. Hikaru loss every inch of her restraints from all of Lantis's burning touch, tracing all over her body. The kailu liked the reaction he is hearing from the fire knight.

"You are mouthwatering, you know that?" lantis whispered huskily at Hikaru's ear.

The fire princess couldn't fight the desires that surges in her. She then used her strength to turn the tables around. Making Lantis pinned in the soft bed. This surprised the kailu; never in his entire life can a girl overpower him. Hikaru smirked as she stares at lantis with burning desire for her husband. Lantis could have sworn that he saw fire reflected on those crimson eyes. He smirked at his lover accepting the challenge. The Mage knight put his palm on the fire knight's cheek. Hikaru softly smiled and she brushed her cheek on that warm hand, she then leaned down and trailed kisses on his lips, then his hard chest, down to the kailu's tone abdominal. Hikaru sudden bold gestures are turning Lantis on. Then out of nowhere, Hikaru's stomach growled. Both hikaru and lantis snapped out from their blissful love play.

'Why of all the time my stomach started to act like this!' hikaru scolded her stomach. She then looks at Lantis who is completely losing the mood.

Lantis chuckled as he touches Hikaru's temple with his own. "I guess we should get you something to eat." He continues to chuckle.

Lantis seated himself, trying to wake himself up. He looked at the disappointed magic knight. He smiled and petted Hikaru's crimson mop of hair. "Don't worry." He winked at the fire princess. "We can continue later tonight." Lantis continues to pet his wife's hair.

Hikaru pouted her bruise lips. (Not because lantis beat her up! Because they have been making out!) Lantis turned his heels towards the bathroom. Leaving Hikaru to get herself dress for the day. When she finished, she walk towards the window revealing the mountain views of cephiro and the vast blue sky.

In the royal bed chamber, Ferio wakes up at the sudden loss of warmth next to him. He seated himself trying to wake himself by patting his cheeks. He then decided to get up to find his lovely wife. As his feet touched the cold marvel floor, he shivered at the sensation. The young king raised his arms, stretching them as his joints pops. He exhaled as he slowly wakes his body. He let out a loud and long yawn, his voice sounded raspy. Suddenly, out of nowhere someone from under the bed grabbed Ferio's ankles making him fall and hit his face on the smooth marvel. This completely wakes up the greenette king. He rubs his face as he stands up.

Then the young king heard a silent snickering under his bed. Ferio pretended he didn't notice the unknown stranger under his bed. He pretended to brushed away what just happened and he started to dress. He tip toed towards the other side of the bed and lifted the ruffles. Ferio smirks to the idea he just thought of. Suddenly, the greenette grabbed the stranger's ankles and pulled him out of bed.

Ferio smirk at his son's face. "You think you're cleaver enough to outsmart me, huh lassie?" Ferio rustled his son's blonde messy hair. "Honestly Rode! If you think you are smart enough to fool me then you have long ways to go, boy" Rode pouted his small lips.

The young prince pushes his father's hand off him as he struggled from Ferio's tangled hand. "Good morning, papa!" Ferio dropped his hands putting them on his waist. Rode rub his nose like Ferio used to when he was young.

Ferio picked his son up off the floor and lifted the young prince in the air. "Isn't it way too early for you getting into trouble, eh?" the young prince grinned at his father whom he returned it with a boyish smile.

Ferio turned his head towards the door. There, Fuu stands with a motherly smile painted on her face. Ferio let the young prince down the floor and he ran towards his mother's welcoming arms.

Fuu gladly received Rode in her arms. "Good morning, my dear Rode-chan!" she pecks her son on his temple.

Rode grinned at his mother. "Good Morning, Mama!" the young prince hugged Fuu as he nuzzles on her neck.

Ferio still half dress walked towards his queen and son, who continues to love on each other. He smiled, the perfect vision of his wife and son making his dream of a family coming true before him. Ferio kisses Fuu on her cheek making the blonde queen turns a shade of pink. The wind knight looks up to ferio's boyish grin and softly smiles.

"Good morning, my love" Ferio yawn.

Both Fuu and Ferio stared into each other's eyes. Rode turns to his father and mother as his parents silently communicates. The young prince continues to turn towards his father then back to his mother with confusion. This annoyed the boy; he smirked while his parents stared at each other, unaware of their son's mischievous plan.

Rode inhaled, filling his lungs full of air and without a warning he let out a scream. This startled Ferio and Fuu making them lose their balance. Rode snickered, feeling content that his trick work. Fuu however narrowed her eyes on the young prince. The wind knight kneeled down facing Rode innocent smile. This annoyed Fuu.

"Rode Von Hououji!" Fuu scolded.

Rode suddenly stop from his snickering. "You shouldn't exclaim just because you thought that was funny! You could have damage our hearing! As a prince you should act with decorum." Fuu let out a sigh and softly smiled at her blonde son. The young prince turns his face away from his mother's. He crosses his arms as he pouted, making silent mumbles under his breath.

Ferio stands up and kneeled to Rode, who still continues to pout. "Rode listen to your mother!" Rode ignored his father's stern remark.

The young king sighed and the young prince looks at his father with the corner of his eyes. Ferio grinned and suddenly lifted Rode up and carried him onto the bed. He then started to tickle the young prince. Rode tried to pry his father's hands away, but with no avail he couldn't win. Ferio continued to tickle his son as the young prince's laugh and squirmed echoed in the royal bed chamber. Rode started to apologies between laughs.

Still laughing helplessly, "Okay! Ha ha ha ha! I'm sorry...Fa-ther!" Rode exclaimed.

Ferio back off from his son leaving him gasping for air. He let out a boyish chuckle as the young king announces his victory. Then Ferio stared at his son, 'what a sight' he thought. Blonde hair that couldn't be tamed and golden eyes mine and high cheek bone like Fuu's. Also most of all a strong resemblance of personality just like when I was a boy.

Fuu walk towards the bed, where Ferio and Rode started to wrestle. She chuckles at the sight of her boys' rough housing. She clapped her hands making the king and the young prince jerk up.

Fuu puts her hands on her waist, "Rode, don't you have a swordplay session with Lantis?" she reminded her son, using her stern voice.

The blonde prince immediately jumps off the bed. "Oh, crap I have completely forgotten!" he rushes out room as he yells in palace hallway. "Lantis is going to work my butt off, ugh! Why me!"

Both Ferio and Fuu started to laugh in unison. Fuu pivoted towards Ferio and she pinches the bridge of her nose as she shakes her head. Apparently Ferio had not yet dress himself for the day.

The blonde queen but her hands on her waist, "Ferio as king you should've have been appropriately dress by now!" Fuu scolded.

Ferio ignored his wife's scolding and walked towards Fuu. Ferio snake his arms around Fuu's waist, startling the young queen. The young king chuckled in delight.

Ferio leaned his head on Fuu's neck inhaling her scent. "You know Fuu…" The young king nudged Fuu's ear, making her shiver. "I missed you, when I woke up." Ferio whispered huskily on Fuu's ear.

The young queen turns around to face Ferio. She then sees Ferio's dark and burning gaze. This made Fuu turns a shade of red. Ferio noticed Fuu's reaction and it turned him on. Fuu looks down to hide her flush face. This turned Ferio even more. He smirked.

Ferio cupped Fuu's face to meet his burning golden eyes. "Ferio…" the young queen whispered softly.

Ferio petted Fuu's cheeks and rub them with his thumbs. The wind knight completely turned a darker shade of red. To Ferio's delight, he kissed the blonde magic knight. His hand wondered to cup Fuu's buttocks, making the squirming wind knight yelp in surprise,

"Ferio!" she helplessly scolded her husband's attack.

"Shhh…" Ferio hush his queen and planted another passionate kiss on her pouty lips.

Fuu lost the will to fight Ferio's seductive hands, lips, and voice. They both kiss, the wind knight combed ferio's emerald locks and pull him even deeper onto the kiss. Ferio's free hand traveled to Fuu's back as he played with her lace.

"Fuu!" Ferio nuzzled onto the wind knight's bosoms, nibbling on her collarbone.

Fuu leaned her head giving Ferio more access on her slender neck. "Hmm…?" she moaned at the sensation.

The sound of Fuu's moaning wakes the sleeping beast inside Ferio. He started to lick the blonde's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. In respond, Fuu opened her mouth slightly and Ferio slips his tongue inside, tasting the wind knight's moist cavern. Fuu moaned under the deep kiss. This fueled Ferio's desire for the wind knight. Their tongues collided causing a round of battle for dominance. Ferio rolled his experience tongue around Fuu's tongue. In returned, Fuu rolled her tongue as well, trying to outdo her own husband in their battle. Ferio moaned from the pleasure, as well as Fuu.

Ferio broke the kiss leaving Fuu flush and gasping for air. She opened her eyes halfway as she stares in daze. "Ferio…?" she managed to choke under her soprano tone.

The young king smiled as he gently picks Fuu up onto a bridal style and walk towards their bed. He gently laid his dazed wind goddess onto the bed as she watches ferio's every action. Ferio sat up admiring the blonde magic knight's alluring beauty.

"You know, you are mouthwatering, Queen Fuu." Ferio put his index finger on Fuu's parted lips.

This excites the wind knight. She opened her mouth letting ferio's finger invade her wet moist cavern. She wrapped her tongue onto the finger sucking it to her liking, memorizing every inch of Ferio's finger. This made Ferio's already throbbing erection twitched under the constricting pants. He groaned at the sensation.

"Fuu!" he groaned under his tenor voice.

The young queen let go of Ferio's finger. The greenette took this opportunity to completely ravage Fuu's wanting body. In Fuu's delight, she too enjoyed the fore play. Ferio planted a trail of kisses on Fuu's exposed neck as the young king continues to strip Fuu of her clothing. When he manages to undo the knot of Fuu's string lace, he pulled down her dress. As he pull the dress it started to expose Fuu's bare shoulders then her thin camisole, which Ferio find irritating. He grimaced at the piece of the under garment.

Fuu on the other hand writhed in pleasure as she clutched the sheets. Ferio continued to strip Fuu. When he managed to remove the under garment, he started to pull Fuu's body camisole. However, he stops in annoyance of the strings, so he just took out his hidden knife under his pillows and cut the annoying clothing. Fuu shriek in surprise.

"FERIO! What-

Before Fuu could scold her husband's violent act she was silence by the greenette burning lips. She then becomes daze and her heartbeat speed up. Now, the clothing was out of his way Ferio started to attack Fuu's neck. Then to her collarbone as he lightly planted soft kisses on the soft flesh. As he goes lowers, he stops at the beautiful mountains of her womanhood. He kisses the pink nipple making Fuu moan in pleasure as he used his other hand to play with the other nipple with his other hand.

"Ferio please…. Enough with the teasing! I want you now!"

Ferio smirk, "hmm…I like this bold side of you, my queen."

This made Fuu flush and immediately covers her face from embarrassment. Ferio frowned; he grabbed the young queen's wrists and pulled it away from her lustful face and putting them above her head.

He pinned Fuu's arms on the bed with his hand, "there is nothing to be shy, Fuu." Ferio said huskily.

They both shared a longing passionate kiss. Fuu felt her husband's erection rub her womanhood. She then felt his index finger enter her wet and begging cavern. She bit her lips from the sudden invasion. Ferio thrust his finger in and out of Fuu's womanhood. The wind knight squirmed in pleasure; the sound of his wife enjoying herself is enough to put Ferio on edge, he rolls his eyes. He inserted another finger inside Fuu's cervix, Fuu let out a longing moan. This excites Ferio even more as he explores her womanhood that continues to weep in pleasure. He spreads Fuu's cervix with a scissor hand motion and after that started to thrust in and out of his wife. Ferio increase his fingers' pace as Fuu clung helplessly on the sheets. With no avail she let out her orgasm take her over.

Fuu suddenly closes her eyes and balled her fist around the sheet. "FERIO!" she released.

Ferio took out his fingers; now cover with the wind knight's lustful juices. He looks down with a boyish smirk, he kiss her nose snapping Fuu off her orgasms. "You don't know how alluring you are to me right now, Fuu." Fuu lazily smiled at ferio's statement as she panted from the afterglow of her orgasm.

Ferio then put his wet fingers on Fuu's parted lips. "Suck it!" he ordered. Fuu shyly nodded and took in the greenette's fingers in her mouth.

Fuu began to suck ferio's lengths, in return Ferio softly smiled. The wind knight could taste herself, this confused her. This act has never been done between her and Ferio. Suddenly, a hot feeling in her stomach ignited, sending shivers all over her body. Ferio in the other hand removed his pants; the fore play has been torturing the young king's patients and desires. With swift thrust he entered Fuu's begging womanhood making her gasped. He paused for a moment to let the wind knight to get used to his length; since it has been a couple months when they had consummated in an intimate gesture such as this. Fuu could feel ferio's length as she tried to get used to the sudden invasion of her womanhood.

Ferio leaned on the wind knight's temple and kiss it. He then began to thrust inside her. Each and every thrust goes deeper inside her. Fuu tried to silence her mewl with her hand as they cover her wanting mouth. This annoyed the king of cephiro; he immediately took her hands off that beautiful and lustful mouth of Fuu. Then the thrust became unbearably delicious to both Fuu and ferio's delight. Fuu licked her lips and Ferio continued with his steady pace.

"I love you Fuu!" Ferio grunted.

Fuu wrapped her slim arms on ferio's neck, "I love -

Before the wind knight could finish her declaration of love, Ferio flip her over on her stomach. He then entered her again with such force that she trickled a tear on her cheeks. Ferio grabbed the queen's perfect breast, teasing the nipples as he nibbles on her left earlobe. With each and every thrust, Fuu could feel the intensity completely stimulating her pleasure spot. She let out a moan matching with ferio's silent grunts.

Ferio started on a faster pace, feeling his release is upon him. Fuu is also feeling the building pleasure on her stomach, promising another mind blowing orgasm. As Ferio thrust with such speed hitting Fuu's walls making the wind knight scream in pleasure. Finally, with one deep hard thrust, Ferio and Fuu found their release as Fuu dig her fingers on ferio's back.

"FUU!" Ferio released.

"Ferio!" Fuu grabbed the sheets tighter finding her release.

Both fell back on the bed feeling the afterglow of their love making. Ferio embraced his wife pressing his chin on her head, Fuu softly smiled. Trying to catch their breaths, Fuu gave Ferio a satisfying kiss.

"I guess, I've satisfied you to your liking, eh?" the young king inhaled the blonde magic knight's sweet musky scent.

Fuu sat up, looking down on her green haired king with a smile. Sweat trickled off her chin to ferio's cheek as Fuu looks down on Ferio. They both stared at each other's eyes, silence broke. The couple both chuckled in unison.

"ha ha ha ha! Ew!"

Ferio wipes Fuu's sweats off her face, "I guess now we both need to clean up ourselves." Ferio teased. Fuu push the green locks off ferio's sweaty face, he smiled.

The king and queen of cephiro shared another heated kiss. However, they broke it since they both have responsibilities in the castle that needs their attention. Both couple cleaned themselves and got themselves ready for another yet busy day. Before parting on the hallway; they shared another passionate kiss and departed on separate destination.

* * *

Hikaru has been running in the bright hallway of the castle. Her destination is the study room of the Madoushi. She ignored the curtsying of the servants as passes the hallways. She has to let Clef now what she just sensed a moment ago.

**Flashback :D**

"Nee Lantis!" the fire princess smiled towards her raven kailu. "Toreah is growing so fast. Next time we know, we will be hosting his wedding." Hikaru melancholy said.

Lantis softened his eyes and touched his hand on Toreah's little head, making his sleeping son jerk. "It doesn't matter right now, who he is going to be betrothed." The kailu rub his son's head with his fingers. "Right now, let us enjoy our precious time with him." Lantis pecked Hikaru's temple making her giggle.

Hikaru lowered her eyebrows'' "I guess so-

Suddenly, out of nowhere a fang of emptiness engulfed the fire princess's whole being. Shocking the princess; she never had felt this way since nova and her were separated. She tried to summon rayearth for the rune god's wisdom, but there was no answer. This worries the fire magic knight. Lantis saw the sudden pain painted on the fire knight's face.

"Hikaru?" lantis ask.

Hikaru didn't acknowledge Lantis's call. She handed Toreah to his nurse maid. "Are you feeling down the weather, your majesty?" the nurse maid asks hikaru.

Hikaru managed to fake a smile towards the maid and turns to lantis with the same fake smile. The smile did not fool the kailu. Lantis know that there is something wrong with his wife, he frowns down on the fake smile. Hikaru suddenly stood up making her way to her sleeping son and kisses Toreah's temple, which the boy coed on the sudden touch of his mother's lips.

"I have to see clef, immediately!" she muttered.

This made the raven kailu worry even more. Something just happened that had alarmed hikaru, enough to seek the Madoushi's council. He just wishes he knows what paining hikaru.

Hikaru kissed Lantis on his cheek, and then turns her heels towards the door. However, before hikaru leaves, lantis grabbed the petite's slim arm, demanding an explanation. "What is going on, hikaru?" he stared at those shaken crimson pools of hikaru.

Hikaru bit her lower lip and looks away from Lantis's stare. "Rayearth! I can't feel his presence anymore!" she blurted out and covers her mouth when she realized that she had said something that will alarm the kailu.

"What?"

"I don't know! But I have to find out what is going on, lantis!" she struggle from the iron grip of the kailu.

**End of Flash back**

When hikaru reached the master mage's study she paused to catch her breath. At the same time, queen Fuu arrived in front of hikaru, panting as well. "Hikaru-san!"

"Fuu!" the fire princess looks up as she inhaled.

Both Magic knight of wind and fire's faces are painted with worries. Fuu stop from her tracks to catch her breath as well. "Did you felt that, Fuu-chan?" hikaru clings to the wind knight.

Fuu nodded with worry in her green eyes. "Yes. That is why I rushed to Clef-san; to seek his wisdom."

"Same here…" Hikaru's breathing returned to normal and fix her dress to make herself presentable.

Both Fuu and hikaru barged in the study. The sound of the doors slamming the wall startled the Madoushi from his seat. "My q-queen! Princess?" he immediately stand up. Both the magic knight of wind and fire stomped towards the alarmed Madoushi.

"CLEF!"

Hikaru slammed her hands onto the parchment of papers, scattering them in the air. This annoyed the Master Mage. He had been in his study since last night, trying to go over the issues of the last council meeting. Since he is mere advisor in the council now; he has to go over those documents. The documents had been neatly filed in order and now it's all scattered. 'For the love of pillar!' Clef curse.

Clef inhaled before speaking, trying to control his escalating temper. "Princess… what is the emergency that you feel needed to RUINED MY WEEKS OF WORK!"

Hikaru reverted to her chibi form. She looks around with her chibi like speed. She noticed the parchments are all scattered on the marvel floor around the Madoushi's mahogany table. "Eh..? Gomen." Hikaru apologized.

Clefs still fuming from annoyance of his work ruined by the fire knight he shook his head. "Never mind the mess." Clef's left eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "What is the matter Fuu, Hikaru?" clef returned to his chair as he cleans his messy table, no thanks from hikaru.

Both Fuu began to speak. "Our Rune God-

"Windam-

"Rayearth-

"They vanished along with Selece!" Both magic knights exclaimed.

Grave. Clef narrowed his eyes and suddenly stands up knocking his chair. "That is impossible!"

Fuu steps forward. "Clef-san. We did feel their presence, just barely. It's like they had been sealed away from hikaru-san and I.

"It's like they had left this dimension or possibly died… The pain was unbearable." Hikaru balled her fist. "What is going on Clef!" hikaru inched herself close to the Madoushi's face, Clef blinked.

"Princess…" clef cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, could you please move back?" Clef hiss.

Hikaru backed away from Clef as she turned a shade of red from embarrassment. Clef finishes his full glass of Cephirian bourbon with one gulp. This made Fuu and hikaru upset. They don't like to see Clef destroy himself with alcohol, only to numb the pain that was so obvious that he cause it himself. 'This is your fault, why you are so much in pain.' Both magic knights thought.

Clef puts down the empty glass and grabs his staff. He stands up and tapped his staff on the marble floor. The big sapphire gem illuminated and projected the fire shrine, then wind shrine, and finally the water shrine. The fire, wind, and water shrine both seems to be in once piece. "Nothing out of normal" clef muttered. Then he tried to search the presences of rune gods' life force, but with no avail he failed. Rayearth, Windam, Selece's are no longer in Cephiro, but their animal bodies are still within the shrine. Curiosity crept to the Madoushi.

"What is the meaning of this Guru-san?" Fuu came closer to Clef as they watches the images of their deity's shrine.

Hikaru frowned. "Are we somehow being attack from the dark realm?" she muttered. She then came closer towards clef. "Is it an evil presence like Debonair? What are they going to accomplish of abducting rayearth, Windam, and Selece?" The fire princess clutches her fabric of her dress.

"Abducting? What made you thought of that conclusion?" Clef looks at hikaru with the corner of his eyes.

"Hikaru-san is right! This could be an invasion from the dark realm." The wind knight balled her fist.

The whole ordeal gave the madoushi a throbbing headache. He grinded his teeth and ended the spell, reverting the ceiling to normal. Clef exhaled and dragged his feet towards the worried magic knights.

"All we have to do is wait for now-

"WAIT! Are you insane!" hikaru began to shout at the Master Mage. The fire princess tightens her balled fist making her knuckles turn white. "The rune gods could had been abducted and you are telling us to sit and wait like nothing happened!" hikaru cut off Clef.

Fuu touch the fire knight's shoulder and shook her head. "Guru-san is right…We wouldn't know who is or what is this new threat. We have to wait till they make their appearance and until we know what their objectives are."

Hikaru lowered her head in frustration. Her crimson hair covered her angered eyes. Clef looks over to his window. "As for now, we just need to be alarm in case of future invasion." Clef pinched the bridge of his nose.

* * *

In the water shrine a man with long cerulean hair walked away outside of the water shrine. As he leaves the sanctity of the water shrine, he floats underwater as he stares at the shrine. The water shrine began to crumble into ruin. No emotion showed on the man's stoic face. He remained at float in front of the crumbling shrine. Then suddenly a sword appears before the bluette stranger.

"This had to be done." the bluette reach for the sword that resembles the water magic knight's escudo.

With a swift slash in the water, he raised his sword with such swiftness as if the gravity of the water does not rule this stranger. Then the body of the stranger emanated in deep blue aura. "Tera ryu cuel Earth!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly a blue dragon with glowing eyes appeared before the bluette stranger. He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest and jump towards the blue dragon's chest. The dragon began to consume the bluette stranger inside it.

The dragon's eyes flashed when the stranger completely went inside the blue dragon deity. Suddenly the dragon's black wings spread, causing strong current underwater. Then the dragon's golden eyes glowed and it let out a howl shaking the whole ocean to awaken every living being in the vast ocean. "It's time for thy to restore the order of Cephiro." Selece stated. Selece's dragon from illuminated in blue aura and then disappeared, living his own shrine laid to ruin.

In the wind shrine, a tall green haired figure walked the halls of the shrine. His body glowed in greenish aura. Out of the shadow he emerges out of the wind shrine. His green hair shined like emerald under the sun. The stranger opened his eyes as the wind surrounded the shrine. The shrine began to crumble. Then ivory feathered wings spreads and lifted the greenette up in the air. The wind surrounded his glowing body then his emerald eyes glowed suspending the wind.

Then suddenly a huge sword that resembles the wind magic knight's escudo appeared before the floating stranger. He reaches for the sword and a whirlwind surrounded the blade. The green eyed stranger smirks and grabs the sword. He then raised the sword and put his left fingers on the blade. "Tera ryu cuel Earth!" the green haired chanted.

Suddenly the green phoenix that inhabits the wind shrine appeared before the green eyed stranger. He smiled softly at the creature. The phoenix eyes glowed and let out a shrieking howl, disturbing the inhabitants of the floating mountain. "Windam creta du variel!" the stranger exclaimed.

Windam's phoenix form spreads his green wings and began to emanate in green aura. The winged stranger approached Windam. He turned away facing the sky, he crossed his arms on his chest and allowed Windam to consume his whole being onto the phoenix's chest.

The aura that surrounded the phoenix began to grow. Windam let out a shriek and suddenly disappeared leaving magical wind and white feathers in the air. Then suddenly, the floating mountain slowly descended down towards the vast ocean along with the crumbled wind shrine.

In the fire shrine, a boy with a fiery red hair watched the fire shrine collapsed into ruin. His crimson eyes glowed and the lavas that surrounded the shrine consumed the whole fire shrine. The sword of the fire magic knight appeared before the floating boy. The crimson haired boy grinned and showed the white fangs in his mouth. The sword's blade caught in fire and the crimson eyed boy reaches the sword with his tattooed arm. He grasps the sword and slashes the air causing it to catch in fire. Satisfied with the escudo's power, the boy raises his sword and closes his red eyes.

The boy put his right palm on the fire sword and began to chant. "Tera ryu cuel Earth!" he exclaimed with his boyish voice. The river of fire ascended into erupted like gazer behind the boy.

In the lava, a wolf with a horn appeared before the boy. The wolf's eyes glowed blood red. In the same time, the fiery haired boy's eyes glowed red and his whole body glowed as well. The wolf's body engulfed in red aura and its mane caught on fire. Suddenly the wolf let out a calling howl.

"Zhe tu variel Rayearth cuzet!" the boy chanted as he continues to wield the fire magic knight's sword.

The boy jumped up crossing his arms as he falls down wards the fire wolf. "Rayearth!" the boy shouted the name of the horned wolf. Suddenly the boy's body engulfed in fire and swallowed him inside Rayearth's body. Rayearth let a howl shaking the volcano. Then the wolf's aura grows till its body succumbed to the light, living what's left of the fire shrine into ruin.

* * *

Umi and kureha arrived in Narita international airport. Safely. They were greeted by Umi's parent with smiles painted on their faces. "Umi-chan! Kureha-kun!" Sasuki, Umi's mother called her daughter and grandson out of the crowd.

Umi noticed her mother's call. She then grabs kureha's hand and ran towards her parents. "Mama!" Umi waved as she and her son dodged the crowds.

Sasuki also ran towards Umi and Kureha leaving her husband in the crowd. He too followed as well, as he darts to follow his wife. Umi embraced her mother, "Mama, were back!" Umi smiled at her mother.

Sasuki smiled back to Umi, glad that her daughter and her grandson arrived safely. She looks down on kureha and was greeted her by his boyish smile. Sasuki hugs kureha, startling the boy in surprise. "Kureha-kun welcome to japan." She greeted. Then they broke the embrace. "Kureha-kun you are getting tall." Sasuki beamed at the smiling boy.

"Mama you shouldn't suffocate them when they just got here." Ryuu joked at his wife.

"Papa!" Umi beamed and hugged her father. Ryuu returned the hug.

Umi broke the hug and smiled at her father. Ryuu kneeled down to face Kureha's eye level. He touches kureha's pale lavender hair. "I've missed you squirt!" Ryuu winked at his grandson, which kureha retuned it with a boyish grinned. "I've missed you too, grandfather!" kureha offered his hand.

Both Sasuki and Ryuu blinked in unison, "well you have turned into fine gentleman with your stay with the British, huh?" Ryuu rustled his pale lavender hair.

Ryuu took Umi's luggage and Kureha's as well. "We'll continue this when we get you both settled in the house." Ryuu chuckled as he headed towards the front gate.

Kureha, Umi and the rest of Ryuuzakis' left the airport as they chat about their lives while they were away. Suddenly kureha stops in the front of the main gate. "Son of water." a voice lingers in the crowd.

Kureha turned around hearing the same voice of the blue dragon. There he saw a man with long blue hair and cerulean eyes. He noticed that the man is wearing an odd sort of clothing. Then he realized that this man looks like his mother's friend. Tori. "Tori?" he tried to called for blue haired stranger.

Suddenly he saw the dragon tattoo on the blue eyed man's arm. 'He is Tori!' kureha thought. Then he wondered what Tori is doing in Japan when they just saw him before they left England.

"Kureha?" Umi touches her son's shoulder, snapping kureha out his thoughts.

Kureha turned around looking confuse. "Mother! Tori is here!" he beamed at his mother.

"Tori? Where?" Umi scans the crowds.

Kureha pointed towards the front gate of the airport, but when he looks towards the door and the blue haired stranger weren't there anymore. It's like he vanished into thin air. He narrows his eyes, "he was just here, mother!" he said disappointedly.

"You are probably just sleepy and starting to see things." Umi joked.

Kureha brushed his bangs out of his hair and winced as the sun hit his azure eyes. "I guess?" then they both walk away and followed Umi's parents.

* * *

Nightfall arrived to Cephiro. In a room with a huge bed that has a full view of the vast ocean, there the Madoushi stands in the balcony with his lounging pants leaving his bare chest expose. There he holds his glass of bourbon as he watches the sea illuminated with the full moon.

He sighed.

Deep in his thoughts of hikaru and Fuu's sudden news of the rune gods' disappearance worried him. He took another sip of the liquor. Clef closed his eyes as he felt the liquor burns his throat. He sighed, as he tried to scry the rune gods, but with no avail the master mage failed to locate the rune gods. In frustration, he drank the last morsel of the bourbon and throws the glass towards the railings of the balcony. The glass shattered into many pieces. Clef balled his fist as hard as he can making his knuckles turned white. "What in the pillar is happening to Cephiro!" he said gravely.

Clef turns his heels towards his room feeling defeated. He sighed. Feeling disappointed at his effort of scrying had failed. Suddenly he leaned towards the wall.

"Ugh…! Damn liquor…" the Madoushi swore.

Clef dragged his feet towards his huge bed and dropped his heavy body on the soft bed. He sighed at the softness of the fabrics. Clef smiled slightly as he inhaled the scent of the sheets. The sheets smelled of freshly pick lavender and ocean. The salty smell combined with the sweet aroma of lavender is heavenly, soothing his throbbing head. "She too smelled of this heavenly scent." He closed his eyes and smiled; remembering a certain Magic knight of water.

Clef brushed his long bangs off his eyes. "Pillar, protect this Kingdom." He muttered and he succumbed to sleep.

As everyone in cephiro peacefully sleeps, the three rune gods has already crossed the path towards the other dimension where the former water night now settles.

* * *

**Omg! I can't believe this chapter took so long. Well it couldn't be help. So many things happened in this chapter. Sorry I took too long but there were so many distractions. Now the chapter is moving to my liking.**

**Please Review! **

**Yours and only Ceresko Amou. Ja! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_: **Ya ya I don't own MKR and the hot guys and the Kawaii girls.(0w0)…. Keep rubbing it on my face. **

_**Author's Note**_**: Okay so when I was reading MKR Manga I noticed that Umi's rune god have different name in the manga and anime. Celes in manga and in the anime Selece. I think from this point on, Selece will be Celes instead, since Celes sounds godlier than Selece. So anyways I was doing my research on the manga and I found a lot of stuff that wasn't put on the anime. This kinda pisses me off since I believe that if the original manga and the recreation of anime had too many different things that didn't make sense to me at least. I mean in the manga they really told us Mokona's purpose in the story. I mean c' mon in the anime all he does is bounce and annoys Primera, which I found redundant. But anyways, the anime though put some more twist and more drama which I like. However, I am still confused why they didn't make another season. I mean what's the point in saving a world that you can't ever go back to. Also it lefts things unsettled; such as, Umi not being able to say I love you to clef, then what about Fuu and Ferio's relationship. I mean why Clamp made them fall in love if they can't be together. It really baffles me, that there are so many things unanswered in the anime and in the manga. **

**So anyways, I checked how this story is doing I guess it is doing pretty good. I mean I only wrote these a couple weeks ago and there are 60 hits, but I guess for the pro that is not something to be happy about. But it makes me happy that there are some people that like the story. Anyways I want to shout out to Flor03. She had been really helpful and supportive. Also I would also thank her for the reviews and advises. So now I guess I should let you enjoy the story. JA mate nee! Ceresko Amou**

* * *

**Previously**

_**Fuu and hikaru sensed that their rune god's presences in Cephiro are gone. They went and saw Clef, but the madoushi is also caught surprised of the sudden news from the Queen and the fire princess. **_

_**The rune gods had made their moved on their plan to bring back Umi whether if she agrees or not. The plan to restore order of power in Cephiro had been initiated. However, who are the stranger that appears in the shrine and what are their purposes. **_

_**Clef on the other hand had been scrying for the missing rune gods. But to no avail he is having trouble locating them. The only thing the madoushi could do was pray.**_

"_**Pillar protect this land." Clef murmured before sleep took over his body.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Restoring the right order!**_

In the bright city of Tokyo stands the magnificent Tower called Tokyo Tower. As the tower watches over the twinkling city of Tokyo, three balls of light appeared on top of the tower: green, blue and red light. There Celes, Rayearth, and Windam floats above the tower. The lights formed into same beings that had been consumed by the rune gods. Their bodies are illuminated with their perspective aura under the moon. They descended on top of the tower and landed on the planks as they watches the glimmering city below them.

"We made it." Celes calmly said.

Windam's wings disappeared when his feet landed on one of the planks of the tower. He too looks at the twinkling city below him with his stoic face. Rayearth seated himself on the planks of the tower. He brushes his long crimson bangs off his face, "So what is the next move, Celes…Windam?" Rayearth stared at the city down below.

Celes closes his eyes as he too brushes his long hair of his shoulder. "We have to wait till the Magic knight, Ryuuzaki Umi find us here."

"And what of the boy?" Windam turns to Celes.

Celes suddenly uses his magic to summon water on the palm of his hand, forming it into a water sphere. When the water sphere spell has been completed; a projection of Umi plays in the sphere. There Celes watches the water knight's life played before him as if it was recording Umi at this moment.

In the water sphere, Umi is having a memorable time with her family as they eat their dinner. Kureha's face also appeared in the sphere. Celes continues to watch Umi and Kureha; the rune god smirks. Then he ended the water sphere spell as his eyes glowed.

Celes looks up to the full moon. "We have to wait for both of them to find us…. They must physically meet us in order for us to send them physically back to Cephiro." He looks back at Windam and Rayearth's stoic faces.

Windam and Rayearth both nodded and continue to watch the busy city down below. "We must…" The Wind god began as he holds up his right finger in the air. Suddenly a white bird appears before him. Then he releases the bird downwards to the city down below. Windam smiled as he watches the ivory bird flies away from them.

Rayearth stands up and his cape flaps to his left due to the sudden gust of wind. The glimmering city reflected into the rune god's crimson eyes. "In order to restore the order of our haven…"The last words of Rayearth didn't comprehend due to the bustling sounds of the cars down below.

* * *

Back in the room of the Master Mage, there he sleeps soundly. Suddenly, his peaceful sleep turns to a disturbing one. Clef grabs the sheets and squeezes his eyes tightly as his nails digs in the sheets.

_**Clef's Dream**_

In the council chamber, Umi stands in front of the councils. Her face blank and her body didn't move and inch. Clef watches the water knight with disgust and anger on his usual calm face. He remained quiet on his chair along with the ten other councils. The councils did not let the other two magic knights to be aware of Umi's trial, due hikaru and Fuu's favoritism with Umi. This will only hindered their ultimate revenge on the water knight. Most of the councils already despises Umi since she had been the voice of the two Magic knights when it comes to political discussions. The fact that the water knight is a hinder to their plan on completely controlling Cephiro's system of democracy, angers the council.

"Ryuuzaki Umi, Magic Knight of water. Do you deny any of your crimes against you by the name of the council?" Thelma evilly smiled towards the broken bluette.

Umi raised her head and looked at the Madoushi with pain in her eyes. Clef ignored the hurt look of Umi's, instead returned it with disgust and anger glare. Umi turned her attention towards the entire council, she shook her head.

"I don't have any objections … only that you would not let Hikaru and Fuu know about this trial…just tell them you have quickly bestowed punishment." Umi pleaded.

Ferio balled his fist on the table and he suddenly stood up. "Umi this is ridiculous! Please reconsider this! Fight U-

"You're Majesty!-

Thelma tried to calm down the raging king. Umi ignored Ferio's plea for her life. She took another glance at the quiet Madoushi, this time clef did not look at her. 'It doesn't matter now…' she said to herself.

Clef suddenly stood up as well, "My King!"

"Silence Clef!" he glared at the Madoushi. "You of all people should be the one trying to save her life! Do you really care about a stupid law bestowed by a dead creator?" Ferio tightened his fist as he dugs his nails in his palm to control his anger from taking over him and hit the madoushi.

Clef ignored Ferio's exclamation and turned to Umi's unmovable form. "This H-Harlot betrayed me, my king with adultery!" Clef pointed his shaking fingers at Umi as she stands with the guards next to her. "I want justice to prevail, your majesty!" he glared back at the angered king.

Ferio grinded his teeth. "But even so-

Ferio was silence when Thelma banged his staff on the marvel floor, making a loud noise. "Enough! We will now vote!" Thelma cleared his throat.

"Fine!" Ferio retreated on his seat and crossed his arms, still fuming.

"Anyone who believes that Ryuuzaki Umi is guilty after all of the evidence had been laid; of her adultery… say aye!" Thelma smirked at the water knight's blank form.

"Aye!" the older man on the far right said with hidden smiled as he stared at Umi.

"Aye!" Asrandi furrowed his eyes at the water knight in front of him.

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

"Aye!"

When it's Ferio's turn to cast his vote, he stood. "Nay!" Ferio calmly said as he stared at the water knight who still hasn't moved. His fist shook from anger.

"Nay!" Ascot said with hurt and worried look on Umi. 'I should had been in trial too… why only Umi-chan.' He said with guilt eating him up.

When everyone had casted their votes and Clef is the remaining member who hasn't casted his vote. He looked at Ferio but was return with a pleading glance from the king. The master mage glared at the young Palu, but Ascot looked away from the Madoushi's malice glares. 'You ingrate! You should have been trialed with that witch!'

The master mage closed his azure eyes for a minute, as he tries to stall. Then he banged his staff onto the floor. _**Thud!**_He opened his eyes and glared at Ascot. Then he turned towards Umi's quiet form.

"Aye!" he exhaled at his verdict.

"This is an outrage Clef!" Ferio exclaimed.

Ascot looked at Umi with hurt as he grinded his teeth. Thelma smiled evilly as he stood up. "The Ayes have it…" he hit the floor with his staff three times. _**Thud! Thud! Thud!**_

Umi balled her fist, preparing her soul for the verdict. Thelma smirked. "For your crimes of adultery and breaking the sacred law of creator Mokona… you Ryuuzaki Umi is hereby deemed guilty of all accusation!" Thelma paused. He inhaled. Clef remained to stare at the bluette Magic Knight. "Therefore… we of the council hereby sentence you banishment from Cephiro and send you to the dark realms." Half of the council smirked at the verdict.

Ferio banged his fist on the table. Ascot fell from his knees upon hearing Umi's verdict. 'How am I going to explain this to Fuu and Hikaru?' Ferio yelled at himself. He grimaced.

"Take her away!" Asrandi ordered the guard who are in custody of the water knight.

"Umi took one glanced at the Madoushi. Who remained silent with his stoic face. Clef eyes widened when Umi smiled softly at him. She then was escorted away with the guards towards the door. Then at the last glance of Umi's form the door closed.

_**Dream ends here…. Mwahhhahahhaha!**_

Suddenly clef wakes up from his rather painful dream. His breathings are uneven and his body is soaked from perspiration. He suddenly sits up as he scans the dark room. He frowns at the sound of the waves hitting the shore. Clef touches half of his face with his left hand.

"Ugh!" he whimpered.

A ray of sun escaped from the curtains, hitting his ivory skin. The sudden heat of the sun made the madoushi tense up. Clef remained on this position for a while as he tries to recollect himself. The master mage brought his knees closer to him as holds his throbbing head with his shaking hands. He massages his scalp in hopes to ease his pain. 'I guess I should mix some potion to get rid of this headache.' he continues to massage his scalp.

Clef pushes his sheets off him. He then inched himself on the side of the bed; facing the balcony that reveals the vast ocean of Cephiro. He frowns at the sight of the glimmering sea. Ten years ago he loved the sight of the ocean. It gave him tranquility and peace of mind. But now he couldn't stand even the slight view of the ocean. 'For pillars sake! It had been seven years!' Clef bangs his fist on the soft bed.

He furrowed his eyebrows and chewed the inside of his cheeks at the thought. He pushes himself off the bed as he stretches his tired body. He can feel his joints pops as he stretches. Then he decided to cleanse himself, so he turns his heels towards the bathroom. There he used a spell to heat the water. He waves his hand and the heated water rises up to the ceiling and forms into a sphere of water.

Clef sighed and then undresses himself; pulling his sweaty pants off him and kicks it to the corner of the room. He then looks at the oval mirror. As he looks at his form, his lips tighten into straight line. In the mirror he sees messy pale lavender bed hair, broad shoulder, flat abdominal and lean but muscular biceps. 'Hmm… nothing change..' he commented. Then he looks closer to the mirror; his face looked like he hasn't had a good sleep for quite some time now. Dark circle under his eyes shown in the mirror, he find this unpleasant. This annoyed him and so he decides to immediately cleanse himself. Clef raises his index and middle finger, making the water sphere showers him with warm steaming water.

His body relaxed at the sensation of the warm water soaking his rather sweaty form. He let out a sighs of relief and washes his face and the rest of his body to wake himself. He liked the feeling of the water hitting his body. He stands under the water sphere enjoying the water. Then suddenly, a jolt of energy paralyzes him. The master mage's vision suddenly faded and pulled him into darkness. There he saw three strangers leaved the water, wind, and fire shrine. Then a force suddenly pulls his body. When he opened his eyes, he is now up on air; floating above Cephiro's landscapes.

"Did I just got spirited away?" he wondered.

There Clef saw the three sacred shrine lit up into their perspective aura. Then suddenly the floating mountain of Windam slowly descended downwards the ocean. He became alarmed at the sight of the mountain descending. Then another force pulls him towards the volcanoes where the fire shrine resides. The force subsided leaving him floating above the fire shrine. There he saw the Fire shrine drowned under the liquid fire.

"What in the Pillar's name is happening to Cephiro?" Clef exclaimed.

Then suddenly, water surrounded the Madoushi; he tried to summon his magic, but nothing happened. This troubled Clef at this moment he could not muster his magic at all. The water around him started to form into a sphere. Then suddenly the water sphere submerges Clef deed under the vast ocean. There he saw the bluette stranger facing the legendary rune god Celes. Then the stranger produces Umi's escudo out of his own aura. The escudo materializes and he reaches for the rapier. The Master Mage tries to stop the stranger, but to no avail his voice was silence with Celes roar.

'This is impossible! No one can don Celes other than a Magic knight that had proven their heart!' Clef watches the stranger with such intensity.

The stranger spoke a language that clef couldn't even comprehend. Then suddenly, Celes consumed the bluette stranger. Clef watches in horror; the scene play before him with wide eyes. This confused the master mage.

When the stranger had been fully consumed by the blue dragon; Celes's eyes glowed. The dragon suddenly roared; shaking everything. Then the water shrine started to crumble. Clef's eyes widened in surprised as the shrine crumbles into ruin. 'This is impossible! The scared shrines had been protected by ancient magic since the beginning of Cephiro. Nothing could have made the shrine crumble-

Snapping the Madoushi's train of thought, Celes's whole body emanated with blue aura. He let out a shaking roar as everything shakes around the blue dragon.

Then suddenly, the water sphere that had been showering the master mage's body drops hitting Clef and the marvel tiles; causing a splashing sound. _**SPLASH! **_This brought back the paralyzed Master Mage back to reality. He falls to his knees at the sudden vision he just experienced. He looks at his trembling hand with shaken azure eyes.

"W-what in the pillar's name is occurring in Cephiro?" Clef put his weight on the bathroom wall as he inches himself up.

With pain his eyes, he closes his eyes as his fist shakes. "Pillar…protects us!" Clef prayed.

* * *

In the Ryuuzaki manor; Umi laughs at the jokes and tales of her parents adventures while she and kureha took residence in England. Kureha smiles at his mom as he tries to figure out how to use the Japanese utensils. His eyebrows furrowed, 'curse this chopsticks!'

Ryuu turns his attention to his struggling grandson. He smiles as his left brow rises in amusement. "So Kureha-kun…" Ryuu began.

Kureha suddenly takes his attention off his food and the cursed tools as he acknowledges his grandfather's call. His steaming food suddenly falls off down to his plate. He frowns at the chopsticks and his cheeks blows up like a blowfish as smokes comes out of his head. This made Ryuu chuckles at the sight of his grandson's frustrations.

"Kureha-kun would you rather use a fork?" Umi chuckles.

Kureha continues to pout as he struggles with the chopsticks. With shaky grasp on the chopsticks he picks up another piece of meat. Umi and her parents watch Kureha with such intense stares that silence became noticeable. Their eyes fixated on the pale haired boy.

Kureha slowly inches his chopsticks up to his mouth. He opens his pouty lips and slowly put his food up to his mouth. Then in like a slow motion; the meat falls off down to his plate again. He started to pout again as steam emanated from his head out of frustration.

Umi and her parents started to laugh at Kureha's reaction. Kureha drops his head in defeat. "Here you go ku-chan." Sasuki handed a fork at kureha as she chuckles at the frustrated boy.

Kureha takes the utensil from Sasuki's offering hand. "Honey…enjoy your supper…" Umi chuckled as she pets the pale lavender hair of her son. Kureha nodded and uses his newly acquired utensil to eat.

The whole evening consisted of Umi's parents doting over kureha. They even insisted that he shows what he had learned in practicing Kung-Fu. This made the azure eyed boy a little uncomfortable, but deep inside he liked the extra attention. He sneaks a smile without anyone seeing it. Since his mom works all the time, he barely got much attention like this. However, he doesn't mind it, since he knows that his mother loves him very much and would do anything for him.

"So Kureha how is your studies coming along in the academy?" Ryuu ask as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Kureha takes a bite of his strawberry cake. He swallows the morsel, "I am doing good grandfather. In fact I am being moved up a grade since they see me fit to skip a grade." He took another strawberry off his plate.

Umi takes a sip from her tea, "Yes in fact he will be moved to the accelerated program in his academy… It's a good thing that papa recommended kureha to St. Mauray Academy." She beams.

Sasuki refills her husband's cup with coffee. Then she puts down the coffee pot and touches Ryuu's shoulders as they both smiles softly at their lovely daughter. Umi replied this with a warm smile of gratitude.

"Is the least we could do for you Umi-chan. I mean when you decided to moved abroad with Kureha, we were worried about you and little Kureha. Seeing you now up on your feet and successful, it brings happiness to the both of us. We are truly proud of you Umi-chan." Ryuu smiled at Umi.

"Mama…Papa! Thank you for all your support…" Umi gets up from her seat and hugs her parents.

After dinner, both Umi and Kureha excused themselves. Since both of them appeared to be exhausted from their long flight, Umi's parents bid them good night. Kureha got himself showered and dressed for bed. When he is brushing his teeth in the bathroom, the mirror suddenly shines and then projected not his reflection, but the legendary Mashin of Cephiro in battle. He drops his toothbrush from shock as he watches the three rune gods' takes flight with his big azure eyes. Then the images changes to what appears like Tokyo Tower. This confuses Kureha since he knows that this is not a dream; at least he doesn't think so. He pinches his cheek and he winced at the pain.

"Bloody hell! What in the world is going on?" A drop of sweat trickles to his left cheek.

Then suddenly the image changes again in the mirror. Kureha became alarm. In the mirror a white haired girl appeared before him, her golden eyes gleamed. The beauty of the girl amazes kureha.

"Uh…hello?" Kureha calls the girl in the mirror.

Her wavy hair suddenly started to move as her silver aura emanated from her tiny body. She moved he mouth, but nothing; kureha couldn't hear what the girl was saying towards him. Then the image changes to the blue dragon. Kureha became alarm as he steps back from the mirror. "What the!"

The dragon's eyes glowed and suddenly the dragon became a man with long blue hair. Kureha remembered that same man in the mirror, 'that's the guys from the airport!'

Kureha walks closer to the mirror, "Tori?" he calls the stranger in the mirror.

The stoic face of the blue haired stranger didn't acknowledge kureha's call. "Son of water…" kureha tenses at the name the stranger called him.

'Who the hell is he talking to?' he glared at the stranger.

"Son of water, Ryuuzaki Kureha… Thy heart is ready to return where thou truly belong." The man's deep voice echoed in the bathroom sending chills to kureha.

Kureha balled his fist, "what ar-

"Find this one…and restore the balance in our world." The dragon silence kureha.

Then suddenly a knock at the door snaps kureha. _**BAM! BAM!**_ "Uhh…?" kureha snaps from the trance like stare at the mirror. _**Bam! Bam!**_

"Kureha!" Umi calls her son.

Kureha immediately opened the bathroom door; revealing his mother with a concern looks on her face. "Mother?" he looks up to Umi.

"Kureha are you feeling alright?"

The pale haired boy nodded, but Umi replied it with her right brow rising. "Yes mother…what made you think there is something wrong?" he questions.

"It's just… when I was passing by…I heard you talking..." kureha leans his head. 'Great…now mother is going to think I'm mental.' He grimaces. Umi exhales, "I was just making sure you are alright." She softly smiles.

Kureha takes another glance at the mirror then back to his mother. He shakes his head trying to forget the daydream he just had. "Mother…I'm fine…" he walks out of the bathroom. 'For a day dream… how come it hurts though?'

Umi looks down at her son, searching those azure eyes. Kureha tilted and waits for a reply. 'There's something wrong.' Umi shakes her head at her son.

Kureha inhales and takes his mother's hand, "mother…how about we go fix ourselves some hot chocolate. Pretty please?" he musters his cutest puppy look as his azure eyes gleams.

Kureha started to pull Umi towards the kitchen. Umi chuckled, "okay…okay! Just don't pull my arm off the socket."

Kureha and Umi left the hallway and they both heads to the kitchen. As the water knight and her son left the hallway a figure appears from the shadows; revealing a tall man with cerulean eyes, he smiles and then disappeared.

After Umi and kureha enjoyed their cups of chocolate beverage, Umi told kureha that it is time to turn in for the night. They went in Kureha's room and she tucks in her son on the bed. "Good night…honey." She kisses her son's temple.

"Night…" kureha yawns and slowly closes his eyes.

Umi softly smiled at her son and decided to leave the room. Before she left the dark room, she takes another glance of her sleeping son. She leans her head on the door as she watches kureha; the moon beams onto the sleeping boy making a halo like on the boy. Then she smiled softly and closes the door leaving kureha sleep peacefully.

In the darkness, a figure with crimson eyes came closer towards the sleeping boy. Rayearth's eyes glowed as he looks down at kureha's peaceful face. The fire rune god puts his index and middle fingers on kureha's temple. Rayearth then closes his eyes and then his whole emanated with red aura. Then the red aura glowed on kureha's temple. The boy started to stir from his sleep as rayearth continues to transfer his aura onto kureha.

Kureha had been wondering in the middle of the forest. It was the same scenery as his other dreams before. Clear blue sky, a floating mountain, and a vast ocean. He got tired of freaking out in the dream. He made a conclusion that if he is dreaming things that seem to continue like a television program; then he just needs to watch and see. 'Things happen for a reason' he thought.

When kureha noticed that he is getting near the exit of the forest. He heard his mother's voice, but it seems different. He decided to sprints towards the clearing out of the forest. When he arrives at the clearing the sun's light blinded him for a bit. When his eyes started to get used to the light; there he sees a boy who looks exactly like him, but maybe a little bit older than him. Then he notices three girls in front of the guy who looks like him. One of them is his mother; though she looks young as well. The other girls with red hair and blonde hair are both not familiar with him. 'I wonder who those girls with mother are… Wait this is a dream…" kureha shakes his head as he watches the strangers in front of him.

Kureha drags his feet closer to the four strangers. There the boy who resembles him who is wearing a huge cape decorated with jewels and wielding a weird looking staff that towers over him starts to speak. "Young women from another world…" he began.

This catches Kureha's attention, 'wow he talks like those ancient characters in my books." Kureha starts to listen, "you three had been summoned here in Cephiro by princes Emeraude the pillar. You will need to be the legendary magic knights to accomplish the task I am about to assign to all of you. Also you three must awaken the legendary rune gods that protect this land…"

"M-magic knights!..." kureha's jaw drops as he stands paralyze. "Mother used to tell me stories of magic knights and the rune gods and Cephiro.

_**End of the dream**_

Suddenly kureha's eyes shots open, he immediately sits up gasping for air. His face covered with beads of sweats trickling down to his chin; His breathing unsteady. He then pushes the constricting blankets off him. Kureha pivoted towards the edge of the bed and drags his bare feet to the window. He then opens the window letting in fresh spring air to cool him off. The wind brushes his sweaty face. Then across from him is a big tree; there he saw a white bird that appears like its staring at him.

He ignores the bird as he looks up to the shining full moon. He inhales the fresh breeze; his body started to relax his unsettling feeling. "I just wish…I know why am I having these odd dreams." He continues to bathe in the moon's ray of light.

* * *

The news of the fire, wind, and water shrines turning to ruins had already traveled throughout the whole kingdom. Everyone seems to be at state of alarm. Soldiers, summoners, and mages had been dispatched throughout Cephiro to investigates and guard the villages and cities of their land.

Ferio, Fuu, Hikaru, Lantis and Master Mage Clef and along the rest of the councils had been confined in the council chamber discussing the sudden events of the rune gods' disappearances and the destruction of their sacred shrine. "Are we under attack?" Thelma questions.

Ferio shakes his head gravely, "I don't think so…" he waves his hand in dismissing the old man.

Fuu stands up, "I also agree with the king…" The queen turns to her husband. "It just…it doesn't make sense that only the shrines are being attack while they could easily overtakes the villages and the cities."

"The queen is right…" Lantis nods as his arms crosses. Everyone in the council chamber stared at the Mage knight. "it doesn't makes sense… because the shrines are all protected with ancient magic even the Master Mage will have trouble breaking the barriers of the rune gods' sanctity…" everyone nod.

"Well what about when we sensed Rayearth, Celes, and Windam's life force disappearing? Maybe it's a sign?" hikaru interrupted.

"This matter seems to have a hidden message to the act…" Clef lifts his face.

Both hikaru and Fuu turns to the Master Mage. "Guru-san…what are you implying?" the queen looks at the concern Master Mage.

The fire princess balled her fists, "please tell us… what are you think Clef!" hikaru urges the Madoushi.

Clef cleared his throat as he covers his mouth with his fist. "Princess if you would please calm down." he motions for his staff to project the images of the shrines in a sphere. "I had a vision…" he gravely stated.

Everyone in the room stared wide eyes on the Madoushi's sudden confession. Thelma suddenly stands up from his chair. "Madoushi Clef…. What is the vision foretell?" he calmly said.

Everyone in the room stared intensely at Clef without making a sudden move. The Madoushi stands up and the sphere images changes to a man with blue hair. Everyone is still waiting for the Master Mage. "In the vision…I saw the shrines lose their magic. I saw them crumbled into ruins. However, when I saw the water shrine before it turned to ruins…this person in the sphere came out of the water shrine. He alone summoned Celes with his own will. This stranger spoke a language unknown even to myself." Clef pauses and inhales and glared at the sphere. "This stranger became one with the rune god after he spoke the alien language. Is as if that this stranger became Celes himself. Then the rune god emanated in his aura and he suddenly disappeared; leaving the water shrine into ruins"

Ferio suddenly stands up making his chair falls down the marvel floor. "Are you saying that the rune gods are abandoning their own sanctuary leaving it unprotected and no ounce of magic!" The young king exclaims at the stoic Madoushi.

"Answer Me!" Ferio bangs his fist on the table.

Clef shakes his head, "I do not know my king…" he stares intensely at the emerald haired king. "This is my hypothesis… I believed that the rune gods had sensed something enough to alarmed them and abandon their sanctity. Though…I do not know who the stranger's motives, but time will tell. Also-

Suddenly a page enters the council chamber causing everyone to stir at the messenger. The page saluted in front of the councils. "What is the news you brought to us youngling?" Thelma slowly stands up.

The messenger tenses and recovered from the intimidation, "we had been informed by Captain Lafarga that the floating mountain of Lord Windam had landed in the middle of the sea! You're Majesties!"

Everyone in the room stir in confusion, but the Madoushi. "That's impossible! Windam's mountain had been floating in the sky since the beginning of Cephiro!" Ferio exclaims. Hikaru and Fuu stares into each other's intense eyes.

"My king!" Clef scolded Ferio.

"Okay that's it! I am done waiting here. I'm going in the shrine myself!" hikaru turns her heels towards the double door. Fuu balls her fist in frustration, "So would I… Hikaru-san!" the young queen tails behind the fire magic knight.

The magic knights of wind and fire stomps their heels towards the door, which such ferocity. Ferio tried to stop his wife, but was halted by Lantis; the Kailu shook his head.

"HALT MAGIC KNIGHTS!" Clef calls Hikaru and Fuu with their old titles. Both the queen and the fire princess stop. The pale haired Master Mage stands up and turns his heels towards the queen and the princess. Hikaru and Fuu glared at Clef, but were not acknowledge by the master mage.

"Master Mage?" Lantis called the madoushi, but was ignored by clef.

"There is no need for the both of you to let your emotion stir you. We do not know what are the dangers now surrounds the shrines and we could not afford to lose our remaining Magic Knights!-

"Well…. You could blame yourself for that Clef!" Hikaru hisses at Clef.

"Pardon me?" Clef raises his eyebrows. "What are you trying to impose here Princess!" he hisses.

"If you didn't went along with this council Umi-chan will still be here! We could still be the Magic knights and protect this land! Everyone here are at fault for her death!...but especially I blame YOU!" Hikaru's frame starts to shake in fury.

The madoushi tightens his grip on his staff. "You majesty, Ryuuzaki Umi had committed a crime even I could not protect her from!... in addition your beloved Umi didn't think of the circumstances of crossing me when she herself bedded with that sorry excuse for man… Ascot might have gotten away with the conviction…but I for sure wanted justice for the wrong she committed against me.. HIKARU!" Clef bits his bottom lip to control his anger.

'Why the pillars name she would bring her into this!' he shot death glares at the fire knight.

Hikaru hisses at the Master Mage; Fuu touches Hikaru's shoulder as she shakes her head. The fire knight quickly takes her gaze away from Clef to control her fist from plowing the man in front of her.

Clef clears his throat with his fist, making everyone takes his attention him. "In this circumstances…I will go and investigate the shrine myself..." hikaru looks at the Madoushi with the corner of her crimson eyes; still glaring.

"Guru-san!"

"Clef-san!"

"Madoushi Clef!"

Everyone exclaims Clef's name, but Hikaru who now is looking wide eyed with the Master Mage. Clef hits the marvel floor with his staff silencing everyone in the room. Grave. "I as Madoushi of our homeland Cephiro should invoke in this quest as well…specially our state of emergency… you my queen should consider that you are no longer only a magic knight of wind, but a queen of our beloved Cephiro. Your duties lie here…where you can keep everyone at peace in the kingdom and level headed… specially our King. He pauses.

"Hey!" Ferio exclaims, but was ignored by everyone, "hump!" he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"also… you princess Hikaru… your duty lies here in the castle as well… you are a new mother and your body is still recovering… your powers probably hasn't fully returned to you since the labor. Therefore your duties here are to support the queen to keep things in order!" The madoushi exhales.

"BUT!" both Fuu and Hikaru protested, but was silence with the sudden glare from Clef's azure eyes.

Fuu and Hikaru backs down on their conquest. They both resigned and nodded in cooperation with the master mage. Clef nodded in gratitude of their resignation. Then he turns his heels towards the double doors, passing the two women. When Clef closes the double doors with his magic, Lantis and Ferio both comforted the princess and queen as they hold their lovers. 'I hope you know what you are doing Dosh Clef' Lantis stated as he petted his wife.

* * *

After breakfast, Umi took Kureha to go site seeing; to show him japan. Since this is kureha's first time had been in japan since his birth, it will do him good to know his other culture. She thought.

First they visited the museum of the old warriors of Asia, which kureha find very interesting. This really excites the boy, since he is so obsessed with the art of the warriors. Umi thought that was a good idea to take her son as she gives herself two thumbs up. Then they visited her old middle school, though they just drove by it so it wasn't really a visit.

'Brings so many memories…' Umi smiled at the sight of her old school.

By afternoon, kureha and Umi are hunting a good restaurant for lunch. "So kureha-kun…how are you liking Tokyo?" Umi parks the car on the front of a cute café with Lolita theme.

Kureha smiles at his mother, "Mother…" he brushes his pale lavender hair. "Everything are just like you described." he produces his boyish smile. Which Umi smiles in delight.

Umi and Kureha decided to eat at the café they park in front of. Kureha was so amaze at how the restaurant is made up. The decoration, the waitress and the menu; it's something he never experience in London. 'Wow…cute waitresses' he drools inside.

He watches everyone with astonishment. This all amuse Umi. "So I guess you are enjoying this restaurant?" Umi smiles as she took a sip of her English breakfast tea.

Kureha nodded and smiled brightly as he took another spoonful of his strawberry parfait. Everyone who passes Umi and Kureha had to glance at least twice at Kureha. Umi notices the hidden glances of the school girls around them. It's true that her son is half Cephirian and half Japanese; even in London he gets the same attention. 'Great…. When he is at age I will be seeing a lot of girls in front of my doorstep asking for my kureha' Umi grimly said.

Umi looks outside of the window; her mind drifts off to when Hikaru and Fuu would met her in the same place liked this after school and they would just talked for hours as they consumed sweets and tea. Their conversation consisted of their day at school, but it all seemed to end talking about Cephiro. She smiles at the memory.

Umi then turns to her son who seems to be enjoying the company of the older school girls around him. She sighs at the sight of her son already learning to pick up girls at his young age. 'Damn…that Tori teaching my son rubbish that he shouldn't know before I had 'THE' talk! With him' Umi continues to watch the boy who continues to charm the older school girls. 'I guess the genes of Cephirian makes someone very charismatic, and drop dead gorgeous… at least there is something good that came out of that dreadful land.' She grimaces.

"So who are the new people Kureha?" Umi ask. Kureha pivoted to his mother and without kureha noticing Umi is sending evil looks at the school girl signaling them to go away. The girls scattered as they met Umi's death glares.

Kureha sigh, "mother… will you please stop scaring people when they are near us…it's not nice." Kureha takes a sip of his red tea.

"Well… honey I am just letting them know that they will go to jail if the crosses you especially with your age…" Umi half joke.

"They better stay away from my Ku-chan" she murmured.

Kureha tilted his neck, "mother?" Umi coyly smiles, "oh…nothing… don't worry about it." She continues to smile.

When they had their fill after their interrupted lunch from all the school girls' friending Kureha; they decided to just walk their lunch. While they are walking they did some souvenir shopping. Then kureha saw a picture of Tokyo tower. 'This is the same tower in my dream' he wonders as he stares at the picture. Then suddenly he looks at his mother who is looking at the key chains. Umi noticed Kureha's burning stare. 'I wonder if that dream of mother becoming a magic knight is true' he looks at Umi's cerulean eyes.

'Do I have something on my face?" Umi raises her eyebrow.

The question snaps kureha from his deep thought. "No... Not at all…" he smiles.

Umi smiled back and then return to her shopping. "Mother?" kureha walks to Umi.

"Hmmm?" Umi looks at her son.

Kureha started to scratch the back of his head, "umm… I was wondering if we could go here?" kureha nervously showed the photograph of Tokyo tower.

This made Umi's heart skip a beat. The memories of Cephiro and her adventures in that magical land along with Hikaru and Fuu invaded her mind suddenly. The land she had learnt how to care for others, to be courageous, and also to find love and lose it; leaving her heart broken. All surges to her mind like a movie playing.

"Mother?"

Umi snaps out from the memories, "Uh… sure if you want." The water knight bit her tongue to stop herself from protesting.

Kureha and Umi left the store and walks towards the Tower. As the tower became visible to Kureha's azure eyes; he began to pull his mother, urging her to hurry. As they both dodges the crowds they arrived at Tokyo towers main door. They went inside the tower and Kureha and Umi noticed that the entire tower lounge is very crowd. Umi reaches for Kureha's hand to make sure they don't lose each other. Kureha began to pull Umi towards the elevator that heads to the top floor of the tower. "This way mother… I want to see the whole city from up the tower." He smiles as he pulls Umi. When they arrived at the top floor of the tower Kureha dashes out of the elevator with excitement.

"Wow! This is amazing!" kureha beams as he scans the whole city of Tokyo.

Umi smiles as she followed her beaming son. The memories started to surge again. She remembers the very first time she and hikaru and Fuu first met and was summon by princess Emeraude. 'This place hasn't change at all.' She smiled as she scans the whole tower.

Then suddenly Kureha surprises Umi with a hug behind her back. This startled Umi as she lost her balance; making her wobbly. "Kureha! Please don't do that! You almost made me hit the floor!" she scolded at her son.

Kureha mischievously grinned, "Say mother… I was wondering….what is a Magic knight?" Kureha asks as he looks at Umi's surprise wide eyes.

Umi's jaw drops at the sudden questioning. She looks down at kureha's azure eyes and she started to chew the inside of her cheek. She grimaces. "Honey…it's just a fairytale…nothing more… it's made up-

"But mother… stories like that originates somewhere…. Where in the world would a magic knight be foretelling?" the boy continues to ask.

Before could Umi answers the question, she suddenly senses something odd around area. Their surroundings smelled of magic. She scans her surroundings; to her surprise none of the people around kureha and her are moving. This alarmed Umi; she pulls kureha's frighten frame close to her. It is like they had entered a dream, but suddenly Kureha pointed towards the railings of the tower. "Mother…. Tori is here!" kureha points out at the bluette stranger whose heels made clank sound as he walks closer to them. _**Clank! Clank! Clank!**_

Umi and kureha steps back away from the as the stranger take another step forward. However, before she could ask a question on now three stranger approaching her and kureha; she and kureha started to sinks in the floor.

"Kureha!" she yells at her son. Kureha started to reach for Umi.

Kureha started to struggle, "mother! What is going on…Argh!" Kureha let out scream and at the same time a bright light that summoned Umi, Hikaru, and Fuu consumed Kureha.

"Kureha!" Umi yells as she reaches kureha's fading hands. Suddenly the floor started to consume Umi's feet pulling her down.

Then the same blinding light appears from nowhere and Umi could swear that the rune gods of Cephiro was just in front of her for a blink of seconds. She began to struggles even harder, but suddenly she becomes paralyze. The floor began to consume her completely. She reaches upwards but to no avail she has been consume by the floor.

"Magic knight who dons me…" Umi heard a voice in the blinding light. "It is time for thou to return to once thou belong!" the rumbling voice called.

Then suddenly Umi started to lose consciousness. Before she lost her consciousness from an unknown force; she could had sworn she heard Celes's voice. Then the light complete consumes the water knights body leaving Tokyo tower's and the city unknown to what just occurred in front of them,

When Kureha and Umi transcended into the road that leads to Cephiro, Rayearth, Windam, and Celes transformed into their animal forms as they followed the two being in the road to Cephiro. The three rune gods surrounded the water knight and her son with their combined strength as they pierce through the veil of the Cephiro. With a blinding light they made it back to the glorious land of Cephiro.

Kureha couldn't comprehend what just occurred in Tokyo tower. Just a moment ago him and his mother was enjoying the tower then suddenly they are being consumed by his own dream. 'Am I dreaming again?' he thought to himself as he floats in the same life force of the rune gods along with his unconscious mother. All he heard before he lost consciousness was the same voice of the dragon he had dreamt of telling him, "Son of water… Thou heart has matured enough to return back where thou should belong to Cephiro."

The rune god's form then changes again when they all arrive above cephiro. They now change to their humanoid forms and Celes catches Umi holding the water knight's unconscious frame. Rayearth remained a float with the other two rune gods. Windam is now carrying the unconscious form of kureha. They all nodded and flies toward the Crystal Castle of Cephiro.

**_Author's note: _yay! Finally finish with the chapter 3… boy I am beat ;D next chapter will have so much fighting and drama… oh boy what should I do with clef…. Lol..**

**Anyways I thank the people who read this story I really appreciates this. Please continue to follow this story. I have so much more ideas for this story. Anyways like always REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW OR ELSE…. I WILL MAKE CLEF TURN GAY! Xd…OKAY IM JUST KIDDING! PLEASE REVIEW! JA MATE!**

**SIGNING OFF CERESKO AMOU. XD**


	4. Chapter 4 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own MKR anime, manga, or the ovas, if clamp will be so kind. We would like Clef and Lantis (^_^)V**

**Authors note: okay so this chapter will be moving slow. It's just one of those chapters in the book that you want to skip, but you shouldn't because you will be missing a lot of things. So just bear with me. I try to make this chapter as short as I can since, I am trying to finish this before the relatives arrives… ahhh… I can't wait till clef and Umi are in one room… I want to see them bicker and love Lol…. Anyway… sorry to disappoint everyone.**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Everyone in cephiro is in state of alarm since the rune gods' scared shrines had turn to ruins in a matter of day. Fuu and hikaru urges to find the answer by going on a quest towards the rune gods' shrine. However, Clef instead took the quest for himself. The rune gods: Celes, Rayearth, Windam arrived at Earth. Not to long after that Kureha's dreams had been getting worse. When he arrived in Tokyo he started to dream while he was awake, this really concerned the boy. Then Umi and Kureha finally encountered the three rune gods and immediately they had been send back to Cephiro.**_

* * *

_**Rise of the Silver rune god!**_

When the master mage of Cephiro arrives at the Fire shrine; he scans the physical accessible area of what is left of the fire shrine. 'This is bad…' He scryed for any magical source, but to no avail he failed to detect any scent of magic. "Pillar…without the ancient magic protecting cephiro….Cephiro will began to crumble once more." Clef let out a wearily sigh.

The master mage's vision from before is now a reality and slapping him on his face. As he watches the lava flows like river where part of the shrine once stands; he then transported himself to the water shrine in the vast ocean of Cephiro. Once he arrived above the ocean; Clef puts on a barrier of a bubble surrounding him to protect him from drowning. The Madoushi motioned his staff and the bubble dives in the water without making a splash.

There he floats underwater as he watches in amazement of the water shrine turning to ruins. "It is true then…." he tightened his grip on his staff as he watch the remaining building eradicated to the deeper part of the ocean.

The master mage scans what is left of the water shrine; just like what he did with the fire shrine. Clef gave up on scanning the physical build of the shrine; since there no accessible area where he can access to. He then searched for any sign of the ancient magic that protects the shrine. However, after scrying for at least an hour; the Madoushi made a conclusion that the shrine is also emptied of its entire magical source. This frustrated Clef. He then decided to go back out of the ocean leaving the underwater ruin.

As Clef ascends he took one more glance at the shrine, 'why are the sacred shrines had turned to this…and why are the ancient magic had been drain as well. The rune gods are nowhere to be found. It is just like what Fuu and Hikaru said…the rune gods could have been abducted or…' clef tightens his grip on his staff. "Or the rune gods themselves left their own sanctity and drained the shrine with all ounces of its magic."

'I have a bad feeling…it's like something I had forgotten in this theory…'

As Clef's bubble barrier ascended out of the ocean; the master mage exhales and the bubble dissipated. As the Madoushi glided in the air; he summoned his flying fish Fyula. "Animal summoning!" the pale lavender haired mage chanted.

The flying fish appeared out of the Madoushi's staff's gem and catches him. Clef landed on his knees on Fyula. The flying fish made a whining squeak. _**Sknee! **_Clef smiled and rubbed the spot where he landed, "Forgive me my friend!"

Fyula flapped his wings towards an island. Clef stands up to get better look on the once mighty floating mountain. Everything from above seems alright, but the majestic aura that surrounds the once floating mountain had disappeared. This made Clef a little sad; when he was just an apprentice mage he liked to explore that mountain and its forest.

"I hope I could find in the wind shrine what I am searching for…" Clef takes another glance towards the ocean; he frowned.

When the flying fish landed at the shore of the island; Clef jumps off his pet fish. He then petted Fyula's nose and the fish smiled at his master. The Madoushi then motioned for his staff, "Pet Retreat!" he exclaimed. Then suddenly the flying fish's body is being suck back to the gem on Clef's staff. He then looked at the entrance of the mountain forest's path. As the master mage head towards the wind shrine in the forest path; three monsters appears before him.

'Just like I thought…monsters would appear here when the rune gods' protective barrier in the mountain disappeared.' Clef stops from his tracks and face the three monsters.

He brought his middle and index fingers to his lips and closes his eyes. " raitoningu sutoraiku!" Clef exclaims as massive lightning bolts strikes the three monsters in front of him as they were charging the stoic Madoushi. The monsters caught on fire causing them to disintegrate; turning them to dust. Clef let out low sigh.

"I have to make haste…" clef starts running through the forest path that leads to Windam's sanctity.

Monsters after monsters started to attack the Master Mage as he pushes through the forest path. He finds this very annoying, so he summoned his own blade and cut his way through the monsters. 'Why would the rune god do this!' clef impales a monster. After taking his sword off his recent kill he hops across from the monsters and continue on.

When Clef arrived at the clearing of the forest; there he saw the wind shrine that had also been turned to ruin as well. He let his sword disappeared as his staff replaces the sword he cast off. He slowly approaches the shrine; "same as the other shrine…" he grimaces. The master mage scans the whole ruin searching for any signs he can gather, but to no avail just like the other two shrine he found nothing.

Clef continues to scryed for another couple hours, but there was nothing he could find. He sighs in frustration; "Cursed this!" Clef tightens his grip on his staff; turning his knuckles white. "There is no sign of the rune gods nor their magic signatures."

Clef looks at the clear blue sky he inhales the fresh air; he opens his azure eyes as a group of birds flies above him. He bits his bottom lip, "why can't we find peace?"

Suddenly a gust of wind brushes the Madoushi; he then recognizes a magic signature unknown to him. "W-w-what is this energy?" cold sweat trickling to clef's cheeks.

Then Clef also notices a faint magic signature with the unknown life force, "this is her energy…" then suddenly Umi's smiling face surges to the master mage mind. "This is impossible!" he exclaims.

While lost in deep thought, the whole mountain started to stir along with its residence. Then Clef felt a tremor followed by the same unknown energy coming from the ocean. Clef teleported himself towards the shore of the mountain; there the madoushi sees giant waves and water sprouts form in the middle of ocean.

As the currents in the ocean become stronger, he notices something in the middle of the ocean ascends from the water; something big. The currents tides are so strong that he moves himself towards a higher ground. He continues to watch the ocean stirs. Then suddenly Clef's eyes widened at the scene plays before him.

"What in the pillar name is that!" the astonished madoushi exclaims.

The current subsided when the whole a whole island ascended out of the ocean; like the ocean itself had given birth to the island. Clef continues to watch the scene plays before him; strong winds hits Clef's form making his cape flaps with the strong winds. Then suddenly he notices something different in the wind's scent, "This energy is getting stronger…what is happening?"

Clef decided to go towards the island. To see it for himself what kind of magic would have cause an island to ascend out of the ocean. He motions for his staff, "ikimono ha nanji wo shoukan !" the sapphire gem on the staff illuminated. There his pet griffin came out of the staff gem.

The griffin nuzzles Clef and he pets the griffin. "My friend, will you lend me your strength?" The griffin nodded and lowered himself to let the Madoushi climbs on his back. After Clef has situated himself on the griffin; the creature takes flight towards the island.

As the griffin flies above the ocean; he notices a silver aura surrounds the island. "This could be the answer why are the legendary rune gods had suddenly disappeared." Clef urges the griffin to go faster.

As the griffin comes closer to the mysterious island; a strong current suddenly surrounded the island like a barrier. Clef motions for the griffin to stop. The griffin became alarm; the current surrounding the island started to attack Clef and the griffin with high pressure water.

The griffin maneuvers himself and the Madoushi; dodging the water assaults. This continues on for quite a while. Clef notices that his griffin is growing tired of this rather pointless dodging of the water. The Master Mage patted the griffin to reassure him that this tiresome chase will end. He raises his staff to the sky and the water started to attack him once more.

"CRETA!" before the water assaults could hit them an invisible barrier stops the water assault.

Then suddenly from behind the water barrier is a shadow. This alarmed the Master Mage. 'this is it…the culprit has finally decide to show himself!' Clef readies himself.

Clef prepares himself from the unknown creature or being going through the water barrier. Then with a swift second a silver dragon with azure eyes appears before the Master Mage. Clef notices that this dragon is the source of the unknown energy. 'where is she?' he scans for a certain bluette girl.

The silver dragon's eyes glowed silver "No one may enter my sanctity until my chosen heart has come to prove thyself worthy of my power!" the dragon howls.

This catches the Master Mage's attention; he stands up. "Creature! Are you also a rune god?" Clef asks the dragon.

"aye… I am a Rune god born of the ocean and the Cephiro's land. You may call me Muirin daughter of the ocean." The dragon gracefully replied with her delicate voice.

"Muirin…" Clef repeated the name of the dragon.

The dragon's body suddenly emanated in silver light and her eyes glowed. Then the water sprout and water current surrounded ascending towards the dragon. The dragon let out a roar and a water sprout surrounded clef and his creature. The water sprout continues to spin trapping the Madoushi inside the eye of the water sprout. Then the water sprout becomes stronger, suddenly Clef finds himself without his griffin back on the shore of Windam's mountain shore.

"What just happened?" Clef sits up holding his head recalling what just happened.

The madoushi stands up and looks towards the island across the ocean; he notices that Silver dragon, Muirin no longer linger around the island. 'The rune god must have return back to her sanctity.' He continues to stare at the island that continues to be surrounded by unknown barrier.

Clef motions for his staff, "ikimono ha nanji wo shoukan !" the gem on his staff starts to glow and a white horse comes out of the staff.

The master mage climbs on the white horse and the creature's whinnies and takes off to the sky heading towards back to the crystal castle. As the horse passes the island; he felt something familiar when he was attack by the dragon. 'What is this feeling?' Clef glanced back towards the island that now looks smaller since he has already travelled quite few distant away. He pushes away the longing thoughts and taps his horse to make haste towards back the castle.

The rune gods flies above Cephiro as they shielded their physical and magical presences. Rayearth turns towards Celes and Windam, "Brothers…" he calls the other two rune gods telepathically. Celes and Windam turns to the crimson eyed demi god. 'do you also sense that?' the fire rune god said.

Celes and Windam both nodded. 'the great sea had given birth to the next generation.' Celes replied at the concern demi god.

'it is amazing…' Windam speeds up to match the fire and water rune gods. 'this boy has so much magical power that his mere presence causes Cephiro's land and the great sea had chosen to grant him his own demi god.' Windam looks down at Kureha's sleeping form.

Rayearth let out a boyish chuckle. The two gods raises their eyebrows at the sudden chuckle that the smaller demi god displayed.

Rayearth waved it off the odd stares he got from his brothers. 'I am saying that this boy…' Celes turns to the unconscious water knight, 'your magic knight's son Celes…has a very powerful heart almost as strong as the recent pillar.' he speeds up as rayearth leads the other rune gods.

The three gods continues to head towards the crystal castle without being detected by any mages, especially the high ranking ones and their certain magic knights and their Madoushi.

'It is not only a magic knight blood lies inside this youngling…' Windam looks down at the boy's peaceful face.

Celes nodded gracefully, 'you are right…' both the water and fire demi god said.

'This boy's face completely gives away the water knight.' Celes calmly said.

'There is no doubt that this youngling has the blood of the most powerful man in this land.' Rayearth chuckles.

Both Windam and Celes's eyebrows furrows. "This one must be train as soon as possible…" Windam pauses. "if not…he might not be able to control the power he will possess." The emerald haired demi god brushes a tear coming out of the corner of Kureha's eye.

After passing the Volcanoes, the crystal castle came to view. Then the legendary rune gods speeds up towards the castle where their Magic knights await.

* * *

In the crystal castle both Fuu and Hikaru are enjoying tea with their children playing. Toreah and Minami are both ganging up on Rode who is now laying on his belly as the two six moth old baby pulls his golden locks and poking his eyes.

"MAMA!... Please take them away!" Rode whines under the six month old babies.

Both Hikaru and Fuu laugh in unison at how their children are torturing little kureha. Kureha continues to whines underneath Toreah and Minami. "Sorry Rode-kun!" Hikaru chuckles as she picks up Toreah's giggling form.

Fuu also pry little Minami's tiny fingers off her eldest son. "Ahh….ow-ow-ow!" Minami started to giggle loudly as Rode whimpers in pain.

Then the magic knight of wind finally untangled her daughter's fingers away from Rode's locks. Both Hikaru and Fuu handed the prince and princess to their nurse maids to let them be feed and then take their nap.

Rode gets up from the grass and fixes the wrinkles on his tunic and patted the grass off his pants. He then brushes his golden locks with his fingers as he rubs his now sore cheeks and eyelids due to the infants pinching and pulling.

"Why can't those two hurry up and grow up!" the young prince whined as he walks towards the young queen and the fire princess.

Hikaru giggles at Rode as the boy kicks the grass, "Ro-chan it doesn't work that way I'm afraid." She takes a sip of her tea.

Rode takes his seat next to Fuu and shoves half of a pastry as he chews violently, "Whar yarr mahn?" Rode ask hikaru as he continues to chew. (AN: he means What you mean.. Lol he gets his bad manner from Ferio (^_^))

"Rode you shouldn't talk while your mouth is full!" Fuu scolded her son who continues to eat.

Hikaru waves it off as she trying to calm the young queen; Fuu continues to give Rode a stern look. "Fuu-chan its okay!" hikaru giggles. "it's just us here."

The young prince swallows his morsel and grins at his mother. "I guess you are right hikaru-san…" Fuu retreated. then she turns to Rode again with her stern look. "but Rode you must practice proper etiquette…you are a prince after all" Fuu scolded.

As they continue to enjoy their pastry and tea, suddenly both Hikaru and Fuu felt their Rune god's touched their mind.

'Rayearth!' Hikaru called the rune god of fire's name.

'Windam!' Fuu also calls the rune god of wind's name with worry hidden in her voice.

Then suddenly their rune gods including Celes are now surrounding the two magic knights. 'it seems that we have been spirited away by the rune gods' hikaru-san.' Fuu communicated with fire princess telepathically. "Young women from another world!" the rune gods said in unison.

"Are you three alright? What happened to you Rayearth?" Hikaru asks her rune god who right now takes their Mashin form.

Rayearth did not answer the petite woman's question. Then suddenly Celes's body emanated with his blue aura and his Mashin form changes to his humanoid form.

Hikaru and Fuu watch the water demi god's transformation in astonishment. There the once a Mashin now stands before them a tall figure no taller than Lafarga, long cerulean straight cerulean hair, an armor similar to what the Umi used to wear when she dons Celes, but the man wears a dark tight leggings. They also noticed a pair of cerulean pools that shows eons of times he had lived.

Then suddenly Fuu step forwards, "Fuu what's wrong?" hikaru touches the wind knights shoulder.

Fuu put her fist to her chest, "Hikaru-san…" she eyed demi god. "that is the stranger that Guru-san saw in his vision!" Hikaru became alarm at Fuu's statement.

"so the person who merged with the water god is the same person who stands in front of us… is that what you are saying?" hikaru eyed the bluette man.

The blonde magic knight nodded as she continues to stare at the man along with the other rune gods. "Young women from another world…" Celes puts his right fist over his left chest and bows gracefully. "I am Celes, one of the legendary rune gods of cephiro. My chosen Magic knight was Ryuuzaki Umi. Please do not be alarm…" he pauses. "we have infiltrated the veil with the help of the ancient magic that laid dormant in our respective sanctity in order to bring forth Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic knight of water from earth and back here to Cephiro." He pauses.

"you lie! Umi-chan had been dead for seven years! How can this be?" Hikaru protested.

"we were told by the councils that she had died in the dark realm! Are you saying that it was all a lie?" Fuu's fists started to shake. "Answer us!" she throws her fist away from her.

Celes shook his head. "The council was half true due to the fact that without anyone's knowledge that we interrupted the sending. Instead of letting Ryuuzaki Umi perished to the dark realm we of the legendary rune gods had send her back to her own dimension where she is safe... instead"

Then suddenly the other rune gods has also transforms themselves to their humanoid forms. Hikaru and Fuu gasped in surprise. There standing next to the bluette demi god is a boy with red hair and wearing the attire of a magic knight's armor like the water god. However instead of wearing a dress similar to Hikaru's armor when she dons rayearth, this boy is wearing white baggy pants; he grins at Hikaru's astonish form, showing his sharp fangs. "it has been a while… Magic knight who dons me..." he grins as he clasped his fingers behind his head. "Thou name is Rayearth…"

"Thou name is Windam." The demi-god of wind curtsy towards the two women.

"We are the legendary Rune Gods that protects the land of Cephiro." The three gods said in unison.

Hikaru and Fuu are speechless and couldn't summon their strength to even move. Celes at ease himself from the curtsy and steps forwards, "Instead of letting the water knight perish…" he began. "we decided that it is in Cephiro's best interest that the water magic knight lived and be send back to her original dimension-

Hikaru balls her fists and summons her strength to protest, "Why didn't you-

"we did this act in reason that if the water knight had perished…the world of Cephiro would had initiated to crumbled once again…just like when princess Emeraude had lost the will to pray for Cephiro." Windam said calmly as he cuts the fire princess's protest.

"even though the water knight is not present in Cephiro..." the crimson eyed demi god began. "but as long that she lives…Cephiro will not cease to exist." Rayearth said calmly.

Fuu steps forwards, "So you are saying that without the magic knights' circle of power…Cephiro will be unstable like ten years before?" she urges an explanation from the three gods.

Celes closes his eyes and nodded at the blonde magic knight, "You are correct magic knight…" he opens his eyes revealing the entrancing cerulean eyes, "since the recent pillar had abolished the pillar system…" the demi god pauses as he turns his attention at Hikaru who immediately tenses, "without the magic knights' circle of power present in the land…the hearts of the people who help restore this country back to its original form… this land will become unstable."

"therefore…" Windam began to speak as he crosses his arms. "we saved Ryuuzaki Umi in order to save this land and its cohabitants.

"Also to protect the girl!" Rayearth cheerfully added as he grins.

Then suddenly a bright light appears before them and Hikaru and Fuu finds themselves back in the palace garden. 'I guess we are back…" Fuu comments as she notices that Rode is now nowhere in sight since she and Hikaru had been spirited away by the rune gods.

'Magic knights!' The rune god communicates the two women telepathically; Hikaru and Fuu listen to their rune gods' message.

'As we speak…we are on our way towards the crystal castle. We are with the water knight and we are going to safely return her back to you." The rune gods' voice faded after the message has been heard by the two women.

Hikaru and Fuu couldn't believe what they had just heard from their rune gods. They both stared on each other eyes; tears are building. Hikaru and Fuu clasp their hands and hugs in excitement. "Umi-san is come back with us!" Fuu's tears starts to trickle on her cheeks.

"This is a miracle Fuu-chan!" Hikaru jumps in excitement.

Then suddenly the queen's rather good mood suddenly changes; her eyebrows furrows and she puts her fist on her lips. Hikaru notices the sudden change, "Fuu-chan is something the matter?" she asks the queen.

Fuu looks up to Hikaru she frowns at the thought, "This could be problematic for us and for Umi-san."

Hikaru sudden joy disappears at Fuu's statement. She pivots towards the blonde queen. "you are talking about the council aren't you Fuu-chan?" she grimace.

Fuu nods; it seems that her crimson eyed friend is also thinking the same thing. She touches Hikaru's shoulders and she stares at those crimson pools. "Therefore we must prepare things for Umi-san.-

Hikaru hesitated, "but what about Ferio and Clef?" she blurted out.

Fuu smiles softly at her petite friend and slightly squeezes her grip on Hikaru's shoulders. "you leave Ferio with me…. I am sure Ferio will help us." She pauses. "As for the guru we will need to keep him away and unaware of this. I do not know if he will help us since his past with Umi, but if we give him time to adjust…he will be fine. But as for now we need the council and Clef unaware of Umi-san until the right time."

Hikaru nodded at the blonde queen. And both the magic knight of wind and fire exited the bright garden and went their separate ways to prepare for the water knight's arrival. Fuu went to find Ferio to inform him what she and Hikaru had been informed by their rune gods and to make sure that he is bandwagon on the plan. Hikaru rushes towards the magic knight wing to prepare Umi's room and to change the wards in the corridors to make sure that no one may enter that wing without Hikaru and Fuu's presence.

* * *

As the three rune gods finished their conversation with their magic knights a silver light emanated on Kureha's body.

"brother what is this magic?" Windam stops from his tracks and looks down on the boy's body that now illuminated with silver aura.

Rayearth and Celes came closer to Windam as they watches the boy's body pulses with silver magic.

Then a force suddenly forces Windam away from Kureha's unconscious body. The same force sends the fire and wind demi god away from the sleeping boy. Rayearth, Windam, and Celes recovered from the violent throw. Celes looks down at the water knight, 'good…she is unharmed.' he then turns to his brothers.

"Windam are hurt?" Rayearth and Celes ask the wind demi god in unison.

"I'll survive." Windam replies.

In front of the rune gods, Kureha's body floats above Cephiro as the silver aura continues to surrounds his body. The aura started to grow and it started to form wings; the wings surrounded the boy and the silver aura grows till you cannot see kureha's body but a huge ball of light. Celes handed down Umi to Windam and both him and Rayearth rushes to kureha's aid. However, by a mere second the light suddenly disappears leaving only floating feathers. One of the floating feathers landed on the water rune god. He balls his fist around the feather as he prays for the boy's safety. 'may you be safe wherever you are, son of the water.' he turns around towards the other rune gods, "we must make haste towards the castle."

Windam and Rayearth nodded in unison, " we must inform the magic knights about this. The boy is too powerful to be awaken yet." Celes grimaces.

Then with a speed of light the rune gods rushes towards the crystal castle; not even caring who might notice their presence.

* * *

As kureha lays in the darkness he heard unfamiliar voices. "Admiral Vision who is this child?" a deeper voice calls.

"prepare a room for him…that's an order!" this confuses the boy.

Kureha slightly opens his eyes; there he saw a man with pale white hair carrying him. Eagle notices the boy; he smiles. However kureha fainted back to his dreamland.

The last thing that the boy heard, "Don't worry I'll take care of you."

When kureha finally wakes up, he sees himself in a small room with no windows. He scans for anyone. Then suddenly he started to panic. "Mother!" he shouted.

The sudden outburst startled Eagle from his nap on his chair. He came closer towards the hysterical boy. Kureha grasps Eagle's arms, "W-Where is my mother! She was just with me at Tokyo tower when this stranger approached us then a blinding light…" Kureha started to tremble. Eagle felt sorry for the boy that he embraces the trembling boy. "Tokyo…" he murmurs as he rubs circles on Kureha's back.

'That's where Hikaru came from.' Eagle looks down at the trembling boy.

Then suddenly the intercom turns on; this startles kureha making him jumps away from Eagle's embrace.

Eagle waited for the message as he looks up the intercom speaker, "Eagle we are passing Cephiro's territory veil." Then the intercom went silent.

Kureha watches the pale haired man with curiosity as he readied himself; he assumes a fighting stance: left fist next to his ear and the other arm is stretches with four fingers at the ready, right knee bended while the other leg is stretches from behind preparing for an assault.

Eagle ignores the boy's sudden act of violence towards him. He pushes one button on his forearm; he smiles at Kureha, but was returned with a glare from the boy's familiar azure eyes. 'where have I seen those eyes?' he wonders. "Geo our guest is awake at this moment…I will be back in the bridge shortly. Keep me inform for future details…" he releases the button. Then suddenly the intercom turns on again, "Roger captain!" Geo replied.

Eagle turns his attention towards mysterious boy. He studies the boy as he looks down and up to his face. He did this twice, but when his honey eyes met those azure pools he suddenly he remembered who the boy resembles. 'He looks exactly like the Master Mage when he used to look younger.'

"young man what is your name?" he softly smiles at kureha.

Still on his fighting stance, "Kureha…" he pauses. "Ryuuzaki Kureha." He replies.

This caught Eagle's interest. He thought that this boy might be somehow related to the rather ancient Master mage, but to find out this boy is related to the late water knight; he find this very interesting. He smiles inside. "Do you by chance related to Ryuuzaki Umi?" Eagle asks.

Kureha at ease when he heard his mother's name comes out of the pale haired man's lips. 'He knows mother.' He looks at Eagle's cheerful form. " yes… I know of Ryuuzaki Umi.." the boy pauses. "I am her son." Kureha exhales.

Eagle's eyes widened due to the disturbing information he heard come out of the boy. How is it possible that the late magic knight could have a child. The last time he saw the magic knight it was seven years ago. This confuses the admiral of Autozam.

"kureha-kun what does your mother look like, if you don't mind me asking?" Eagle asks Kureha.

'I have to know if this boy is actually somehow Umi's son.' Eagle thought to himself.

Kureha meet the pale haired admiral's eyes with his azure eyes. "my mother has cerulean eyes, straight blue hair like water, tall stature and a venomous tongue when it comes to debating." He describes.

Eagle's assumption was proven right. This really surprises the admiral. 'I thought the magic knight had been banished to the dark realm and perished.' He then stare at kureha's clear azure eyes; looking for any deception in those clear pools. Their eyes met again; this made the boy tense.

"you can rest assure that we don't mean harm kureha-kun." Eagle calms down the guarded boy.

Kureha didn't leave his position as he continues to watch Eagle's every move. Then his fist twitches when Eagle motions his right hand towards the boy. kureha looks up to Eagle's smiling form and then down to his extended hand. Kureha find his gesture odd.

"I am well acquainted with your mother…" Eagle and Kureha clasped their hands. "if you don't mind me asking…how did you got here?" Eagle tries to get some information on the boy.

Kureha relaxes down and he and Eagle sits down on the bed as he told the man how he was visiting his grandparents in Tokyo. He also told the man that his mother and him had encounter a man with blue hair and then a blinding light surrounded him and his mother. Next thing he knows that he is in care of Eagle. "well that's all I remember Mr. Vision…" Kureha exhales as he relaxes his shoulders.

Eagle chuckles at the name he was called. "You can call me Eagle… you are making me sound like an older man." he smiles down at the boy as he got up from the bed.

Kureha hesitated, "Ea…gle?" he shyly pronounces the older man's name.

Eagle foxily nods at the boy. then he pushes the same button on his forearm, 'he is making a call I guess." Kureha eyed the man.

"Sora-chan could you come to the guest corridors and bring your ladies in waiting." He cheerfully said to his communicator on his forearm and then turns it off.

Kureha tilted his head in curiosity. "don't be alarm kureha-kun" Eagle turns his head to the boy, "I just call them to dress you appropriately…" Eagle check the boy's tattered clothes. "your clothes are a little ragged for my taste." Eagle points down at kureha's clothes that had been ruin due to the silver light's interference.

The pale lavender haired boy looks down at his clothes. His shirt is torn and had holes and one leg of his pants is also torn; showing his calves. "that's odd…" he scans himself; turning around. "I don't recall getting hurt or something…"

Then suddenly a sound came from the other side of the automatic doors. _**Bzzzz! Bzzzz! **_Then the door opens making a sound. _**Swoosh! **_ 'wow it's like I am in sci-fi movies!' he watches in amazement.

In front of the door stands four women holding clothes. They turn to Eagle's stoic form and the women bows. Eagle replies with simple nod and let themselves in the room. Coming from behind of the women is a girl with brunette hair with striking bluish green eyes. the girl smiles at kureha and immediately he started to feel heat surges on his cheeks. Kureha suddenly breaks the stare and turn to Eagle.

Eagle approaches the brunette and touches her shoulders; he smiles at her. "kureha-kun let me introduce you to my adoptive little sister….Sora vision of Autozam."

"nice to meet ya!" the girl beams at kureha; the brunette offers her hand.

Kureha shakes the brunette's hand. "my name is Ryuuzaki Kureha…you can call me Kureha Ms. Sora. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sora blinks her blue green eyes three times and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Kureha finds this very annoying. "Sora! You shouldn't be rude with our guest!" Eagle taps the brunettes head.

"OWW! Ow! I was not being rude!" Sora tries to pry Eagle's big hand off her head. "it just his accent is very weird!" Sora points at kureha.

Kureha's eyebrow twitches in annoyance. "Ac-cent o-odd…" he hisses. Then suddenly point his index finger to the brunette's nose. "My accent is not odd!" angrily replies at the Sora. "in fact plenty of women older and far lovelier than you find my accent rather attractive!... the one who should be calling someone odd would be you… manner less girl!"

This pisses off the brunette and she inches herself closer to the lavender haired boy. now they are touching each other temple to temple. "W-What do you mean by manner less! PRETTY BOY!" Sora pushes forward.

Kureha growls and pushes back. "well what kind of a proper girl would wear odd clothing with wires!" he fires back at the fuming brunette.

"W-W-Why you!" sora pushes back causing an electric like current between the boy and the girl.

The two children continue to argue while on each other's face. Eagle and the other women watch the children in astonishment as kureha and sora bickers. This made Eagle chuckles in amusement.

Sora and Kureha notices the chuckling. They both stop bickering and looks at Eagle's direction. "Big brother…does this somehow amuses you!" the brunette puffs in anger.

"it's not like that Sora…" Eagle continues to snickers.

Kureha started to glared at the man as he uncontrollably laugh.

This continued for at least three minutes. Finally eagle stopped his snickering. He fixes himself and smiled at the fuming kids. "you two act like cats and dog." He chuckles.

This made sora even madder than she already is. "well if you are going to tease me big brother then I guess I should just leave you with this ungrateful boy!" she began to stomps towards the automatic door.

Kureha crosses his arms as he ignores the brunette's insult. "phe-! Who needs an unattractive girl anyway from a companion anyways!" he pivoted to face the other wall.

Sora proceeded to walk pass her ladies in waiting as she stomps towards the door. "sora wait!" eagle calls.

The brunette pivoted angrily as she glares at Eagle; sending him venomous stare. The white haired admiral smiles sheepishly at his fuming sister, "you still have to help our guest remember…." He began. "after all I am the commander of this ship."

Soar's frame started to shake, 'stupid brother!' she bits her lip. The brunette inhales and pivoted to face kureha and Eagle. "yes sir!" she angrily saluted at Eagle's smiling form.

"well kureha-kun I'll be waiting in the bridge. Get yourself ready. We disembark to Cephiro in one hour." Eagle winks at the confuse boy before he left the room.

Then suddenly the women who went in with sora started to undress kureha. "HEY I CAN DRESS MYSELF…AHH!" the women ignore the boy's protest as they continue their assault.

"HEY!" he turns his head towards the girl. "HELP ME!"

"are you talking to me…" Sora points her finger to herself. " Mr. Uptight!" she puts her index finger on her bottom eyelid and pulls it and sticks her tongue towards the protesting boy.

"YOU EVIL ROACH!" Kureha shouted at the brunette.

Sora ignored the boy's comment towards her since she herself do not know what he met; only though that the boy is insulting her. Sora snickers mischievously as she watches he ladies in waiting dresses the helpless boy. "I will get my revenge sooner." She murmurs.

After thirty minutes of resisting and fighting the women finally finished dressing kureha. The women backs away; there kureha stands wearing black baggy shorts that hangs loosely over his knees and a loose blue top and a band that went around his head and wires hands loosely shaking their behind him. Sora looks at kureha's form and she foxily smiles at the boy. "what?" kureha hisses at the girl.

Sora rolls her blue green eyes to the right and quickly glances at kureha. Kureha then looks at the mirror that the women hold to see his appearance. He then screams at the mirror like something in the horror movie.

Sora started to laugh loudly as she holds her stomach. "What have you done to me!" kureha demanded.

"what!" she denied the boy's accusation. "too nice for Mr. Pretty Boy?" sora smirks at the fuming boy.

Kureha then turns his attention on the other women. "Madam is there anything else I could wear?" he whimpered.

The girls hiding their amusement at the poor boy then shake their heads. "That is the only available clothing I have in you size…so just be grateful." Sora walks towards kureha.

"but look at me!" kureha points at the mirror." I look like a girl!"

_**To be continued!**_

_**I didn't know to end this so I think this is a good stopping point Lol. Cliff hanger. **_

_**So anyways this is first part of chapter 4. I was not planning to make this chapter longer, but what you gonna do its life. Anyways I won't be updating for a while since I have guest in my house for a month so I will be really busy. But I will write in my paper when I have an Idea for chapter 4 part 2. So everyone let me know what do you think how this story is coming along. If you guys have question I'll be happy to answer them. **_

_**AS ALWAYS! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**YOU ALWAYS! CERESKO AMOU!**_


	5. Chapter 4 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic knight Rayearth. **

**Author's note: okay it has been a while everyone XD. Finally my relatives left! I am back with my routine. Now I am working on Chapter 5. **

**Previously: **_**Umi and kureha along with the rune gods of Cephiro had arrived in Cephiro. However as they were traveling towards the crystal castle to meet up with Hikaru and Fuu, a sudden force had send young kureha to the Autozam's admiral, Eagle. While Clef was exploring the shrines of the demi gods when he suddenly comes across with a newly born rune god.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4 part 2: unbreakable bond**_

Lantis had been walking the crystal castle's halls since daybreak. He had been wondering where the dashing crimson haired princess were. They hadn't seen each other since breakfast with their son; he continues to wonders in the long corridors, 'She's probably with the queen and her children.' He smiles at the image of Hikaru's motherly image. "Who would have thought that she has that expression hidden under that childish face?" He chuckles.

While the mage knight is lost from his private thoughts of his family, he came across the western garden of the castle. 'How in the pillar I ended up here?' he thought and decided to just pass the garden. Then suddenly, as he was passing the entrance of the garden; he saw three figures in the middle of the garden. 'I do not recall seeing those three in the castle.' He slowly approaches the three strangers with his hand on his blade's handle. Lantis then silently crept behind the three figures, but as he got closer towards the strangers he then notice another figure being carried by one of them.

Suddenly the shortest of the three turns around to face Lantis; "Kailu!" the boy with fire like hair calls Lantis.

Lantis suddenly freezes from his tracks when he heard the boyish voice echoes in his ears. It is like his words have power over him. Suddenly he senses the boy's aura, but to his surprise it closely resembles of his little Hikaru.

"There is no need to be alarm Kailu Lantis…We do not bring animosity in the castle." The taller man with cerulean hair said as he turns and revealing the hidden stranger he was carrying.

Lantis's eyes widens in shock. 'It can't be!' He examines the limp body on the taller man's arms from afar. There he saw the water knight, that was supposed to had been dead seven years ago lies unconscious on the taller cerulean haired stranger.

"Princess!" Lantis chokes as his eyes didn't leave Umi's sleeping form.

Rayearth, Windam and Celes intimidating forms nodded in unison at the Mage knight's assumption.

"But how can this be!" Lantis exclaims. 'I saw the princess's sending towards the shadow realm… there is no possibility that she could have survived in that realm.' His eyes still glued to the water knight.

"Yes you are right Kailu…this is the water knight of legend." Celes caresses Umi's cheek.

"We had traveled to the Magic knights' realm to retrieved the water knight." Windam calmly said as he brushes his emerald hair.

Suddenly a gust of wind brushes the five figures making their capes flaps on the direction where the wind went. Lantis then notices the water princess suddenly stir from the demi gods' arms. His solemn eyes then meet the intense stare of the water rune god.

"If you don't mind me asking." Lantis's eyes furrows at the three demi gods. "Who in the Pillar are you?" his lips tighten into a straight line.

Suddenly the emerald haired demi god let out a small chuckle. This confuses the Mage knight. Then suddenly the three demi gods straighten their stances.

"Thou name is Celes of the Underwater shrine. A Rune god whom Ryuuzaki Umi dons upon saving your land ten years ago." The bluette demi god smirks.

"Thou name is Windam of the shrine above Cephiro. I serve the current queen of this land, Hououji Fuu." Windam slightly curtsy.

Rayearth then shows his boyish grin, "Thou name is Rayearth… Shidou Hikaru, the last pillar of this land is my chosen Magic knight." the boy confidently said.

"Together!" Rayearth confidently smirk.

"We are the Rune gods of legend!" The three demi gods confidently choruses in front of Lantis.

Suddenly Lantis drops his blade. _**CLANK! **_He then drops to his knees showing the gods the proper respect towards Celes, Windam and Rayearth. The three demi gods eyed the raven head Kailu with amusement.

"Forgive my insolence your holiness!" Lantis exclaims in front of the three gods as he ask for forgiveness of his bold act towards the legendary rune gods.

To Lantis' amazement Rayearth touches his shoulder. "Rise Kailu…" the boyish voice of Rayearth echoed through the mage knights' ears.

Lantis looks up hesitantly at the boy's intimidating crimson eyes. Rayearth then helps the raven stand up to his feet as the raven towers over the red hair boy. He softly smiled at Lantis. "Kailu…" he began. "We are handing you the water knight in your care. Make sure that no harm befalls to the maiden." Rayearth calmly said to the astonished form of the mage knight.

Celes approaches Lantis and he hesitantly hands Umi's sleeping form. "Brother you are not giving her in matrimony! Rest assure, she will be in good hand!" Rayearth suddenly jokes. Celes ignored the shorter god's comment and silently growls.

Lantis notices the annoyed look of the water rune god; however, he decided to ignore it, in fear that he too may become the water god's target.

Celes then handed Umi's sleeping form to the Kailu. When Lantis has taken custody of Umi; Celess' and Lantiss' eyes meet. "Do not worry you holiness…" he looks down at the woman on his arms. "I will make sure that no harm falls even to the last strand of the princess's hair."

"I will hold you to you word Kailu." Celes blankly said. He then gracefully caresses Umi's face as if he was saying a long goodbye to his own child; he then pivoted towards Windam's unmovable form.

When the princess of water rest comfortably on the mage knights' arms; Lantis bows down at the rune gods. In a sudden flash, the three demi gods' bodies have turn to three balls of light: blue, green and red in front of Lantis; he stands as he watches the balls of energy floats in midair. Then the balls of energy floated; ascending towards the sky.

Lantis let out a sigh of relief as he watches the rune gods' auras disappears. He then looks down at the sleeping form of the princess. He notices that Umi no longer wears a child's face but of a woman: angular cheekbones, defined eyes, though her hair lacks of the shine it once hold but she is still a beauty that Cephiro will worship.

As the mage knight was examining the water princess, he then senses a presence behind him. Lantis slowly turns around to see Ascot's paralyzing form. Their eyes met, 'this could be problematic.' The mage knight's eyebrows furrowed towards the Balu.

"Ascot?" Lantis calls the Balu.

Ascot flinches upon hearing his name. "I-I was just passing by when I heard voices coming from here and I got a little curious, since I started to sense three strong magical signature all of-

However, before Ascot could finish his sentence his eyes fall onto the woman that Lantis is carrying. His eyes suddenly widens in surprise. 'It couldn't be?' he quickly approaches Lantis to make sure that his eyes are not failing him.

"La-lantis is this Umi?" Ascots' lips quiver as he eyed the bluette maiden. 'Cerulean blue hair as straight as water, feminine expression, small pouty lips and a scar on her right forehand shaped like an ovum. There is no mistake that this is Umi.'

"She matured…" the Balu mutters.

"You are indeed correct Ascot… this woman is Umi the banished princess." Lantis's voice echoes at the Balus' ears.

"But I thought that she had perished in the shadow realm? How can this miracle happen?" Ascot questions Lantis.

"We should carry this conversation where no one can hear us. It is dangerous for this information to be scattered all over the castle. Also the princess is rather weak from traversing from the Magic Knights' dimension back to Cephiro." Lantis motions Ascot towards the exit.

Ascot follows the mage knight as they both exited out of the garden. Then they both teleported towards the Magic knights' corridors; a wing of the castle reserved only for the legendary Magic knights where Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru used to occupied when the three of them were the Magic knights, but since Hikaru had become a princess and Fuu had become Ferio's queen, their chambers are now in the royal Wing which is opposite to the magic knights' wing.

When Lantis and Ascot finally arrives at the entrance of the Magic knights' wing, they saw hikaru performing spells in front of the archway. Hikaru turns around towards the two men behind her; she lowers down her hands as she finishes her spell to only allow people that know of Umi's existence. "Lantis! Ascot! What are-

Hikaru was speechless to see Umi's unconscious body. She immediately rushes towards her husband to make sure the water knight is not hurt. "Umi-chan!" tears started to build onto the crimson haired princess's eyes.

"The rune god had brought her…." lantis began, but was not acknowledged by the worried princess.

"I know…" Hikaru replied without her eyes lingering off the water princess. She started to caresses Umi's cheeks.

Once Hikaru, Lantis and Ascot brought Umi to her old room; Lantis settles her on her untouched bed. 'They had been taking care of this room since she left. In hoping that the princess will come back.' Lantis smiles inside at the thought of how Fuu and Hikaru would sneak in the water princess's abandoned room just to clean her room even though there is no possible hope for Umi to have survived the punishment.

Hikaru then informed both Ascot and Lantis of what the rune gods had told her and the young queen. Starting from when the demi gods had intervened the sending. Also the part that Cephiro's land cannot survive peacefully without the circle of power of the magic knights was a surprise for both Lantis and Ascot.

"Unbelievable!" Ascot said as he falls down on his chair holding his temple with his right hand. He then glances at the fire knight's calm stature.

"You do know hikaru, that when the council finds Umi back here in Cephiro that it will cause a stir…" lantis gravely said as he leans on the picture window while watching the great sea.

Hikaru casually waves off her husband's cynical comment. "It will be fine." She assures Lantis. "Once they finds out that their precious country that they want to control so… will not survive without the presences of the combined powers of the three magic knights… they will give up. Hikaru pauses and softly smiles at her bluette comrade as she peacefully sleeps.

Hikaru then brushes the princess's bangs, "Also I believed that Umi could've dismissed the charges on her trial due to her Magic knight status. But…." Hikaru's expression darkens as she looks at the two men.

"But?" Lantis replied; his expression darkens as well.

"But what Hikaru… just spit it out!" Ascot urges princess, but retreated when he saw the menacing glares he is getting from Lantis. 'I better not cross him.' he thought.

"I think that Umi herself wanted the council to banish her for some reason." Hikaru blankly said.

"Could it be that the rune gods had told her their plan?" Lantis approaches the sleeping princess.

Ascot then turns to Umi, "are you saying that she willingly wanted to be banish not to the shadow realm, but back to her world?" the Balu started to balls his fist in frustration.

"There must be a reason that she wanted to be send back to our dimension…" Hikaru worriedly said.

Suddenly Lantis's expression darkens, "It might be because of the Master Mage…" Suddenly Ascot and the princess's eyes widens in surprise.

When lantis opens his eyes both Ascot and Hikaru has gotten so close to him that he feels uncomfortable at the distant between the three of them; he then clears his throat to snap his wife and the Balu. "As I was saying…" Ascot and Hikaru nodded in unison. "since the princess's affair with Dosh Clef and the fact that she had bedded you Ascot behind the master mage's back that she felt that she had no place in Cephiro anymore."

"But it didn't really happened like that with me and Umi." Ascot sadly said towards the mage knight and fire princess.

"What do you mean Ascot?" Hikaru turns to the ashamed Balu.

Lantis, though control his amusement by just remaining on his side of the room looks at the brunette man.

"Umi and I did have a night of passion, but that was all. She and I were heavily drunk at that time and didn't know exactly what was going. She confided in me regularly when she is not with the master mage." Ascot turns away from the mage knight and the crimson haired princess.

_**Flashback**_

Ascot had been in his room drinking his stress away after a stressful day of being the first youngest member of the council. 'Why is it hard for me to adjust in this position?' He sighs. "I know that being in the council is heavy responsibility, but those old geezers should at least be a little bit nicer to me!" the young Balu took another gulp of the Cephirian whisky. The ice in the glass made a noise when the brunette man puts down his glass. _**CLINK.**_

Suddenly a knock startled the young Balu. _**Knock! Knock! Knock!**_ He wrinkled his eyebrows at the sound of the knock behind the door. He then decided to ignore that knock, 'ugh! Go away!' he took another glass full of the whisky. As the young Balu ignored the continuously irritating knock he took another big gulp of the strong liquor. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! **_

Ascot had enough of the banging and got up from his chair and marches angrily on his door to see who desperately needed his presence at this late hour. "I SAID I AM BLOODY COMING!" he shouted at the door.

The knocking subsided and he heard a tiny voice on the other side of the door. 'What the hell!'

To Ascot's surprise Umi was on the other side of the door. "Umi!" he nervously said.

Umi suddenly hugged Ascot as if her world depends on him. Her body started to shake as she uncontrollably sobs on his chest. The young Balu petted the bluette's hair to console her as he tried to hush Umi's sobbing. "Hush now…" he softly said.

He felt guilty of his action towards the woman he loves. It is true that he had dreamt all these years for her to cling onto him like this, but somehow it felt wrong. He looks down at Umi who continues to sob uncontrollably on his chest. 'Whatever had happened, it must have to do with the master mage.' Ascot thought as he continued to whisper comforting words.

When the water princess had finally stopped crying, he reluctantly asks her to come in his room to find out what is troubling the water princess. Ascot helped her seat herself on his bed and he took a chair across from her; he sighs as he tried to control the liquor's effects that he had already consumed before Umi arrived.

"So what happened…" he exhaled. 'It's a good thing I had drunk, because if this were to happen when I am sober I would've had been a coward like always.' He frowns at the thought.

Umi nervously play the skirt of her dress as the brunette man wait for her to answer his question, "Clef…he. He…" her voice started to quiver.

'She is going to start crying again…' his eyes saddened.

"I don't think he really loves me Ascot!" Umi looks up to Balu.

"Why would you say that Umi?" Ascot asked gently.

"It's just that…I barely see him and when we do see each other we would just…. Just…" Umi's building tears finally burst and the Balu watch those tears fall in astonishment.

Ascot figured out what was Umi was trying to say, which he felt a fang of jealousy at the thought of the master mage holding Umi's beautiful body. He looked down at the shaking form of the woman he loves as she sobs. His heart aches when he sees her like this. Without him knowing his body had acted on its own and embraced water princess.

"Ascot?" Umi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Umi I love you please do not cry… I will be here…just please dry those tears" Ascot whispered as he continued to rub circles on the sobbing bluette's back.

When Ascot finally calmed down Umi, he handed her a full glass of whisky to at least make her feel numb of her pain. She looks up to him curiously and then back to the glass filled with a strong scent of liquor; he smiles at her softly. "This should make you feel a little better…at least for little while." He scratches his head.

Umi gladly took the strong concoction and immediately chug the whole glass full of whisky; this surprises Ascot. She exhales in relief and handed the empty glass of liquor to Ascot. "Thank you Ascot." She softly smiled with flushed face.

Ascot couldn't help himself imagine how her body would feel under him. However, he shook the thought since it is not in his character to take advantage of a girl who is vulnerable especially a girl he deeply cares for. 'Ugh this is really hard to resist when she looks all flush and vulnerable!' he scolded himself.

"Would you like another?" the Balu offered another glass, which was replied which a shy nod.

He poured her another full glass of whiskey and he poured himself some as well. He then handed down the glass to Umi and they toasted. "Here's to our misery, eh Umi?" Ascot smiles as he tries to lighten up the atmosphere around them.

"Yeah here's to the uncaring bastard of a mage and me being the gullible one to fall for his silly words!" she cheerfully said and toasted her glass to Ascot's. _**CLINK!**_

Ascot exhales after taking a sip from his glass, "So you think that the master mage only wants a physical relationship?" The Balu asked as he takes a sip of the strong liquor.

Umi looks at her glass as if trying to search for an answer. She then turns to Ascot with flushed face and she sadly nodded. "I guess… I never heard him say I love you or any declaration of love." Her hands started to shake in anger. She then suddenly slammed her glass spilling some of the liquid inside it to the table, "TO THAT MAN! I CAME SECOND TO EVERYTHING! I HAVE NO VALUE TO HIM!" she shouted in anger. Then suddenly she turned solemn, "but I guess this is my punishment for pursuing him…. to him Cephiro will always come first over me; which it should be since he is the highest yil of Cephiro" Umi lowers her head fighting the tears.

'I feel like everything is spinning.' The water princess thought.

Suddenly without Umi anticipating, Ascot had kissed her. She tried to fight the Balu, but couldn't bring herself to completely reject the brunette man. Umi slowly closed her eyes as she tried to forget Clef's image and let her be swayed by Ascot's passion for her. Umi suddenly let out moan as the brunette man casually licked her swollen lips as if asking for permission. She hesitantly opened her lips slightly and Ascot took this opportunity to explore the water knight's cavern; Ascot groaned at the sweet taste and the liquor mixing with Umi's original taste. Umi's train of thought is failing her due to the man's passionate tongue and the liquor. She encircled her arms on Ascot's neck to pull the man even further onto the kiss.

Ascot took that reaction as a sign that the magic knight of water is also trying to let go. They continue this for quite a while and then Umi pushed Ascot to break the kiss. She gasped for air, face flushed and he glanced at the brunette man in front of her.

"Ascot I—I

Ascot touched the bluette's swollen lips to hush her words and slowly inched his way towards her face as if asking for permission. The water knight nodded and they passionately kiss each other not caring who was watching them. Without Umi knowing that the master mage was outside of Ascot room. Ascot continued to express his feelings to Umi as he let the Mage watch him comforted Umi. 'You lost master mage.' He smiled inside. (AN: now remember Ascot is drunk so he doesn't really know what he is thinking or saying XD)

Behind the door of the Balu's room is a distraught form of the master mage. Tears had slowly crept onto the man's cheek. He had sense that something had been bothering his lover, but he didn't find her at his room like when he usually send her a secret note in her room; letting the water knight know that he is available. However, since he had heard from Hikaru that she saw Umi heading towards Ascot's corridor he got worried. So he decided to come retrieved the water princess. However he didn't expected to hear what he is hearing right now in the other side of the Balu's room. He felt as if a knife had struck his chest and rips a piece away from him. His body becomes numb in anger. The fact that he couldn't bring himself to bust in that room and rip that boy apart for even thinking of laying a hand on his woman, angered every inch of his being. He then wiped his tears away and angrily left the hallway and disappeared into the darkness. 'They will pay for this misdeed! No one crosses the highest Yil of Cephiro! NO ONE!' he grinded his teeth in anger.

_**Flashback end**_

"So that's what happened…" Hikaru said to the ashamed brunette.

Ascot nodded and grimly looks down on the floor. "I should have also been convicted, but the council's targeted Umi and as like a coward I am… I didn't fight for the woman I love and let the council sentenced Umi death." He clenches his fist in frustration.

"It's a good thing that the rune gods had intervened." Lantis blankly said as he closes his arms. "Without their help we would had went through the same catastrophe ten years ago."

Then Suddenly, Umi began to stir making everyone in the room turns their attention towards her. Hikaru immediately kneels down next to water princess. Umi started to squeezes her eyes tightly as she toss and turn. She then started sweat profusely and dugs her fingers on the sheets.

"Please…not him!" Umi moans in pain. "Please not him…he is just a kid!" Umi whines.

This worried hikaru and Ascot. Seeing the water knight in pain worries the trio. Lantis approaches the disturbed water knight and casted a calming spell to ease her suffering. The water knight's cries ceases and her body started to relax.

Hikaru then wipes off the beads of sweat that had formed onto the princess face. Then suddenly Lantis touch Hikaru's shoulder and he smile softly. "Her mind is awakening, my love…this thing is normal…" the kailu tightens his grip on her shoulder to assure her. "It won't be long till she completely awakens…we just need to be patient."

Hikaru hesitantly nods at her husband and turns back to Umi's sleeping form. 'I wonder what horrors are buried inside her heart enough to cause her to stir like this while unconscious?' she wonders as she looks down at Umi.

Suddenly while the trio worries for the water princess, Fuu's flustered face busted in the room: hair unkempt from running and gasping for air in exhaustion. "Hikaru-san!" she called the fire princess; Hikaru, Ascot and Lantis all turned towards the blonde queen's direction. "I got your message. Where is she?" the young queen scans the room.

Fuu ignored the uncomfortable stares she got from the mage knight and the Balu as she approaches the bed where Umi sleeps soundly. She then kneels down next to the sleeping water princess. "Is she alright?" she asks without leaving her sight of the water knight.

Hikaru touches Fuu's shoulders, "Umi-chan is alright Fuu-chan…you can relax." She motions the wind knight to stand up.

"Her body just needs to adjust, since her powers all at once returned to her sterile body… since it has been untouched by magic her body reacted to this extent to shut down her mind to let the magic works into her system." Lantis calmly said as he walks over towards the balcony.

Both women didn't avert their eyes away from Umi's perspired body. Suddenly the water princess started to stir again like she did before; this worries Fuu and Hikaru. Umi then started again to toss from side to side as she mutters words unknown to the both women.

"Is she speaking English?" Fuu surprisingly said.

"English what's that?" Ascot asks the young queen.

Suddenly Fuu's soft emerald eyes turn hard; she smirks. Everyone knows this look, which the trio slowly gulps. "English is another language spoken our world." Fuu smiled at the trio.

"AHHH!" Ascot suddenly jerks up from his seat.

Fuu and Hikaru both jumps at the sudden exclaim of the brunette man. "Ascot is something the matter?" the crimson haired princess asks Ascot.

"I forgot that I have to be present for council meeting with the Autozam's admiral and I also have to escort them through the castle. Let me know if Umi wakes up would you?" Ascot said as he ran out of Umi's room.

Hikaru and Fuu did not even have a chance to response on the brunette before he left in such a rush.

Lantis then slowly head towards the door as well. "Lantis?" Hikaru calls her husband.

Lantis then approaches Hikaru and embrace her petite figure and pecks her temple. Hikaru started to blush, even after all these years Lantis could still stir her emotion. "I'll be back my dearest." The kailu pause and their eyes met crimson to violet. "I also have to be present at the meeting…I have to make sure Eagle do not bully the council since he disliked the council. Meet us in the garden after the meeting." With that Lantis left Hikaru with Fuu as they watch their friend sleep.

* * *

As Clef head back towards the crystal castle he suddenly senses Umi's life force. Its faint, but he can smell her magical signature. He finds this unsettling since he was the one of the mages that had banished the woman and it is impossible for the water knight to survive that realm. He then urges his stallion to pick its pace towards the castle.

"This energy is at the direction of the castle…Why?"

Then up in the magical barrier of Cephiro is the mighty battle ship NSX passing through the veil.

Clef senses the Autozam's energy when their battle ship entered Cephiro. The master Mage halted his creature and looks up to see NSX floats above him. He then ignored the battle ship and signals the white horse to make haste towards the castle. He didn't care that NSX has arrived since the three countries had been coexisting for ten years now since Cephiro had been reborn.

* * *

In the bridge of NSX, Eagle sits impatiently on his commanding chair as he continuously taps his finger on the handles of his chair. Ever since he had left Kureha and Sora, he had been bored since Geo and Sazu had been busy operating the ship. He sighs.

"You know Eagle…" Sazu turns his head towards the older man's direction.

"Hmmm?" Eagle leans on his right hand and eyed Sazu.

"Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be supervising our little Sora before she tears our guest?" Sazu chuckled.

Eagle let out a wearily sigh. "I am sure that those two would be fine." He sighs again. "Kureha-kun can hold his ground around our Sora." Eagle imagined Kureha and Sora bickering; he smiles at the thought.

"Well you aren't helping us here by sitting on your throne leader." Geo stands up from his chair and winks at Eagle.

"I see that I become a hinder by being her...so I guess I should check on those two then." Eagle lazily stand up and turns his heels towards the exit of the bridge. However, before he could leave the bridge, the automatic doors suddenly opens catching Eagle off guard. He could already hear the children bickering amongst each other.

In the other side of the entrance are Kureha and Sora who continues to argue. 'This is really getting annoying!' he stares at the children. He cleared his throat to break their bickering and get their attention to him. "Will you two cut this meaningless argument?" Eagle huffed.

Both kureha and Sora looks up to Eagle; surprise at the older man's outburst.

"Well big brother will you tell him that I was ordered by you to dress him this way!" Sora whines as she points at kureha's fuming form.

Kureha crosses his arms his arms over his chest as continues to pout. "Kureha" Eagle began. The boy looks up to Eagle, "I am sorry that you have to dress like this, but it is for your own safety. You happen to resemble an important person in this land and I do not want any harm befalls you. Hmmm?" he softly smiles.

"Why so?" Kureha growls.

"We are going to Cephiro's castle and if anyone in that place were to find your true identity…" the paled haired man pause. The fact that you are related to Ryuuzaki Umi is enough reason to endanger your life. That is why… you have to dress this way!" Eagle smiles and stands up from his kneeling position in front of the pale lavender haired boy.

"Hmmph! whatever you are the boss!" kureha hisses.

Then the admiral puts his hands on his waist. "Now let's see how you fair." Eagle cheerfully said.

There Kureha stands in front of Geo, Eagle, and Sazu with Autozam's women's attire with a wig on to hide his unruly hair. "You know…" Sazu approaches Eagle from behind. "For a boy… you make a cute girl…if I may say so." Sazu grins at the boy giving him thumbs up. Kureha then started to blush immensely at Sazu's comment. Everyone in the room including Sora started to laugh at Kureha's sudden reaction to Sazu's complement.

"Now kureha…" Eagle breaks the laughing.

Kureha then turns to Eagle with his full attention. "While we are at the castle you are not to speak to anyone about your identity. You are to stay with Sora and Sazu while I meet the council. Is that understood?" Eagle ordered.

Kureha nodded at Eagle's instruction. "I know already… you don't have to tell me. I will be at my best behavior." He said. 'I guess I have to stick with this people until I find out where in the bloody part of world I ended up to.' He looks up to Eagle as the admiral gives the same instruction towards Sazu and Sora.

* * *

In the water knight's chamber, Hikaru watches helplessly at Umi who continues to toss and turn in her sleep. 'Lantis said that we shouldn't expose her to any magic till she wakes up. But this isn't right for us to let Umi-chan to let her dwell on her past horrors…it's not fair…' she looks down at Umi and wipes her face with a cool towel to relieve her of her perspiration.

_**UMI's Dream**_

There the water knight walks a bright isle of the church with her dress as a bride. She can hear her family; friends and even the people of Cephiro congratulate her as she passes them. She gracefully smiles.

As she gracefully walks towards the altar she saw a man in white and offers his hand to her. Umi softly smiles at the mysterious man whose face she can't see due to the sun's ray of light. She then steps in front of the altar with her soon to be husband. She couldn't be any happier that she is now. She couldn't wait till this man takes off her veil and see how beautiful she made herself on this important day.

They started to exchange their vows, but when its Umi's turn; she looks up to see her soon to be husband is the man she had been trying to forget all these years. "Why!" Umi steps away from the man.

"But you said I am not worthy of you love anymore…" she hiss at the man. "WHY CLEF!" ANSWER ME!" She shouted at the paled lavender haired mage as tears started trail onto her cheeks.

Clef then violently yank Umi's arm; he smiles evilly at the frighten woman. "You think I didn't know what you've brought back when you left me. WITCH!" he tightens his grip on Umi's arm which was replied with a yelp from the bluette.

"LET ME GO!" Umi shouted as she struggles away from Clef's tight grip.

As Umi continues to struggle away; she manages to free one of her arm. Umi then raises her free arm on every intent of slapping the master mage to free her. But to no avail Clef caught the bluette's strike and he squeezes Umi's hand and making her cry in pain.

"You think I wouldn't know that Kureha is my offspring…You... YOU VILE WITCH!" Clef shouted at Umi. The bluette eyes' widened is surprise.

Then suddenly out of the crowd of spectators Kureha's form came to view. She watches her son with horrified expression as the boy slowly approaches her and Clef. When their eyes meets all she could see is hate in Kureha's cold azure eyes; tears stain her cheeks once more. Suddenly, her son's attire changes into a ceremonial robe of a madoushi resembling to Clef's attire when she and Clef met the first time. Kureha then approaches the altar.

"Mother…" he grimly pauses then he looks up to Umi. "I hate you!" kureha grimly said.

Those words strike Umi like thousand needles in her heart. Her eyes were glassy as she eyed her son position himself next to the master mage. "Kureha…" she calls her son with trembling voice.

Clef then violently pushed Umi away from him and Kureha. They both looked at her with disgust. This crushes her heart. She reaches for Kureha, but suddenly the boy's foot slams her hand onto the marble floor. Umi cried not because her hand was violently step on by her son but the fact her own flesh and blood had completely rejected her.

"Kureha please!" she begs. "I didn't mean to hide it from you!" tears started to fall like river on her tear stained cheeks. "Please I didn't mean to deceive you! Please let me explain." She cried.

"You had all those years to tell me about my father! YOU EVEN TELL ME HE WAS DEAD!" kureha exclaims with his fist shaking, Clef then touches the boy's shoulder and immediately halted his outburst. Kureha then looks down at Umi's crying form with hate written on his face. "I have nothing to say to you…" he blankly said. He turns his heels away from Umi. "From now on do not think I am your son." Kureha hisses and the madoushi smirks down at the bluette and quietly trailed his son.

"WAIT!" Umi reaches for Kureha and Clef who has started to marches away from the altar.

Kureha stops from his tracks, but didn't turn to face Umi. "You are dead to me!" he angrily said. He then continues his pace towards the exit.

Umi slowly stand up and started to follow her son. Tears streaming as she runs with her arm extended. "I WON'T ACCEPT THIS! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK!" she shouted at kureha.

No matter how fast she chases Kureha and Clef, it seems that they keep getting further away from her. "Please! Don't leave me!...Kureha!" she screams in the darkness.

_**Dream end**_

Suddenly Umi's eyes shots open as she exclaims. Her hands are raise up and sweats covered her body. She then slowly sits up only to see an unfamiliar room. "Nnnnghh…ugh…" she whimpers.

As hikaru enters quietly in Umi's room she sees her bluette friend sitting up on the edge of her bed. "Umi-chan!" the fire princess rushes to Umi's side.

"H-H-Hikaru? W-what the hell are you doing back in Tokyo?" Umi panics and she jerks away from the fire knight.

With worried expression the princess slowly approaches Umi. "It's okay Umi-chan…it's just me…Hikaru… you are back in Cephiro. You are safe here." Hikaru calms down Umi.

"C-Cephiro!" she gasps and she suddenly grabs Hikaru's shoulders. "Why the hell am I in Cephiro? I-I-I have to leave at once!" her grip on Hikaru tightens with every word.

"Umi you are hurting me!" Hikaru whimpers.

Umi realized that she is hurting the petite princess; she then releases the fire princess. Hikaru then rubs her shoulders. The water knight then walks away from Hikaru passing her towards the double doors; muttering words underneath her breath. Suddenly hikaru grabs Umi's arm to stop her from going out of the room. "Umi-chan where are you going it's dangerous out there!" hikaru warns.

Umi tried to struggles from the fire princess's grip, "Let me go Hikaru! I have to find Kureha and leave this god forsaken land!" she pulls her arms away from Hikaru.

"Umi you were alone when the rune gods gave you to Lantis, Please calm down!" Hikaru said to her bluette friend.

This really stirs Umi, "Hikaru what the hell are you talking about! Kureha was just with me in Tokyo tower! Let me go!" she continues to pull her arm away from the crimson haired princess.

Summoning what little energy she have she jerks her arm violently and Hikaru lost her grip on the water knight. She then rushes towards the double doors. When she hastily opens the doors she collided with Ascot tall frame.

Ascot catches Umi and look down at the bluette woman in surprise. "U-Umi you're awake!" he looks down at the bluette woman. "Umi what's wrong?" he looks at hikaru, but was replied with a confuse stare. He then looks back at Umi.

"Ascot gets the fuck away from me! I have to leave this place!" she shouted and started to punch the young Balu.

"Umi stop!" Hikaru shouted.

But Before the water knight's fist lands on Ascot's face, hikaru had pried Umi's fist away from Ascot. "Umi please calm down let us help you!" Hikaru restrain the water knight's body with her magic.

Umi then looks at her crimson haired friend. "Hikaru you don't understand… I have to leave before the council and that bastard finds that I am here. Also I have to get back, my child needs me!" she struggles as Hikaru keeps her a float in the air. Umi continue to struggle, but to no avail she couldn't resist the magic; therefore she gave up and stopped struggling.

Hikaru then motions her hands to settle Umi's floating form down to her bed. "There…" she pauses. "Now Umi I am going to release you, please don't run away. We are only trying to help." She stares onto the cerulean eyes of the water princess.

Trying to control her emotions Umi sighs and nodded. Hikaru then flicks her fingers and the constricting force that controls her body had disappears. She remained quiet.

"Now Umi-chan…" hikaru seated herself next to her friend. Ascot came closer as he too seated himself on the chair next to the bed. "You had been brought back by the rune gods." Hikaru calmly said.

"You mean that man in Tokyo tower is a rune god?" Umi exclaims in surprise.

"Hikaru nodded. "I don't know why now the rune go had decided to bring you back, but at least you are home." Her hands touch Umi's.

"By the way Umi..." Ascot intervenes and eyed the water princess.

Umi turns to Ascot, 'he hasn't age since the last time I saw him.' she smiles inside.

"Who is Kureha?" Ascot asks and Hikaru's eyes' hardened.

"Kureha is my child Ascot." Umi replied. 'Oh please do not ask me who the father is! Please! Please!' Umi chanted inside as she calmly sits on her bed with the fire princes.

Both Ascot and Hikaru suddenly stands up in surprise. "WHAT!" they both said in unison. This startles Umi.

Ascot then pinches the bridge of his nose. 'Great she is married…" he then looks back at Umi. "What are the rune gods thinking dragging you back here when you have a husband and a child?" He said in frustration.

Umi blinks twice, "eh...I most certainly not married Ascot… Kureha is my child end of story!" Umi plainly said.

Hikaru then suddenly notice Umi's eyes' saddened. 'I wonder?' she curiously said to herself. "Nee, Ascot?" she touches the Balu's shoulder.

Ascot slowly turns towards the fire princess. "Isn't Eagle about to arrive?" Hikaru tries to change the subject.

"Ahh… you are right!" he nervously said. He stands up and looks down at the water princess's solemn figure. "I just came to welcome you; I'll see you later when the meeting ends Umi." Ascot smiles at Umi as he made his way towards the double doors. "Well I will see you later Umi…make sure you rest." Ascot waves and disappears from the double doors.

Hikaru and Umi waves at Ascot till he finally left the room. The water knight sighs in relief that she had dodges the subject about Kureha. She exhales. 'That was close!'

"So Umi-chan are you hungry?" hikaru turns to the water knight.

Umi turns to Hikaru, "Actually now that you mention it…" Umi rubs her stomach. "I am rather famish, Hikaru." She coyly smiles.

Hikaru chuckles, "then I guess since you are still weak I should go find you something to eat Umi-chan!" Hikaru beams as she cheerfully bounces out of the room as well.

When the cheerful princess finally left Umi alone to get her some food she let out a sigh in relief. She wearily flops onto her soft bed and closes her eyes as her body relaxes. 'so what do I do now that I am back in Cephiro?" her eyebrows wrinkles. The water knight inhales and let out a sigh, "at least Kureha didn't get caught into this." then her mind drifted on the dream she just had before she wakes up. It really bothered her that the dream was so vivid.

Then suddenly Umi notices a presence watching her from the corner of her room. She suddenly jerks up. To her surprise, the person who is now in her room is the same man who she encountered before she had been transported back to Cephiro. 'Tori?' she looks at the stranger, but suddenly she remembers that the stranger standing right in front of her is the person she had encounter before she was sent back to Cephiro.

"YOU!" her eyes widened as she points her trembling finger at the tall bluette stranger.

To Umi's surprise the man gracefully bows at her. The bluette man looks up to Umi's stun form, "Welcome back my mistress." The man warmly said to the water princess.

The water princess didn't move a muscle. 'Who the hell is this man?' she stares at the man.

The man slowly stands up from his knees; his eyes soften. "Do not be alarm Magic knight… it is I…" Umi suddenly notices the stranger's body glows a color of blue, "it is I Celes one, one of the legendary rune gods of Cephiro…it has been a while mistress." He smiles at Umi.

"C-Celes?" Umi calls the demi god's name with her voice trembling.

Celes nodded in response to the water princess's calls.

'But why?' Umi asks herself, 'why Celes would bring me back in Cephiro.' she balls her hand, "Celes why would you do this!" Umi looks at her rune god with her hardened eyes.

The demi god's eyes gleams as he stares at his mistress cerulean ones, "your stay in your world was only temporary." Celes plainly said to the bluette woman.

'What!' Umi became speechless.

"The fact that you were carrying the offspring of Cephiro is enough of a reason." The demi god pauses and closes his eyes. "Also the fact that you are the Magic knight of this land and you have become part of the circle of power that holds this land peaceful after the creator passes….but mostly." Celes's voice suddenly darkened. "Your son had been ordained by fate to take part of that circle as well..." Celes then looks down at the bluette woman. "When we had sensed your son's heart matured enough to finally prepare him for his awaited destiny, so we took the actions that needed to be done in order to bring you and your son's back in Cephiro." Celes opens his eye and looks at his Magic knight.

Umi still speechless, has turn paralyzed in surprise. The fact that she had been kept alive only because it benefited Cephiro pisses her off, but what really shocks her is that her son is destined to be part of the legend. Then suddenly something came to the princess's mind.

"But the magic knights are only summoned to kill the Pillar… how can you tell me this when there is no longer a Pillar system that support this land?" Umi questions the rune god.

"The magic knights' legend had been changed since the abolition of the Pillar system." Celes calmly said.

Umi's eyes widen in shock, "WHAT!" she shouted and her knees started to shake.

"Since the last pillar, Shidou Hikaru abolished the pillar system. The creator changed the Magic knights' purpose in our world. Instead of the only warriors that are only summoned just to end the life of the current pillar; the magic knights now serves as the guardians of this land. Thus, with their combine powers…their mere presence is now what supports our land with the combine wills of this land to properly exist in peace." Celes explains.

"Mokona did this!" Umi asks the stoic demi god.

Celes nodded in response, "That is why I…we rune gods didn't let you perished when the council sentence you death by sending you to the realm of shadows." Then Umi watches the god kneels down again towards her and puts his right arm over his chest. "I must thank you for giving birth to the fated generations." Celes softly smiles at the water princess.

Before Umi could response the rune god's body emanated with blue aura till Celes's body has become only a ball of energy floating in front of her. She motions her hands to stop the demi god, but the ball of energy had already left the room exiting towards the balcony. She turns towards the balcony as she stares into the distance.

* * *

As Clef reported to the young king what he had saw upon his quest of exploring the rune gods' shrines and the rise of the mysterious rune god Muirin; Ferio rise from his chair in frustration.

"I'm afraid; Ferio that another magic knight will soon appear." Clef grimly said.

Ferio's eyes widened in surprise. "Don't tell me Clef… Cephiro is calling for a replacement for Umi?" Ferio touches his temple as he rubs his frustration away. He then walks away from the madoushi and approaches the picture window; he exhales.

Clef joins Ferio in front of the window as they stare outside. "I do not have the answer my king. The spiritual mirror had been quiet all this time." He turns to Ferio.

Suddenly the double doors open; startling the young king and the Master Mage. The young queen stares at Ferio, which was retuned with a nod. He then turns towards the Madoushi and he touches his shoulder making Clef look at him. "Clef… leave me with my queen. We have matters to discuss." Ferio orders the madoushi.

Clef nodded at Ferio, "as you wish your highness." Clef replies and bows at the young king; he walks towards the double doors that had been violently opened by the blonde queen. He then approaches Fuu; he bows at the wind knight.

"Guru-san…" Fuu replies at the Madoushi and she curtsy. After the young queen and the master mage exchange their casual greeting; Clef resumes leaving the king's study, he then closes the double doors behind him with magic.

Both Ferio and Fuu sigh in relief.

"So?" Ferio tilts his head and puts his right hand on his waist and looks at the blonde queen.

"Umi-san arrived." Fuu softly smiles and she approaches her husband.

"I see…So what are we going to do now, Fuu?" Ferio asks the young queen.

The young queen confidently smirks at her husband. "When Umi-san gains her strength back. I want her titles reestablish."

Ferio defeated, he sighs and shakes his head while smiling. "Why am I not surprise about this." he glance at his wife. Then suddenly something came to his mind and looks at the young queen. "How are we going to do that if she had been banished?" Ferio blankly said.

Fuu then takes out something inside pocket and hands it down to Ferio. The young king opens the neatly folded paper. To Ferio's surprise he looks at his wife and he smirks at Fuu. "You're right it is time for Cephiro to make amend on Umi." He smiles.

Fuu smiles back at Ferio. "I agree as well." Fuu replied.

* * *

When the Madoushi left Ferio and Fuu discuss their business; Clef can't help wonder why is the queen being secretive since his return. 'There is this feeling again…something must I miss!' his nose wrinkles.

The master mage then continues to walk in the bright hallway when he suddenly saw the fire princess pass the corridors with a tray of food. He finds this odd. 'What is she up to?' Clef stops from his tracks.

The madoushi then notices that Hikaru turned in to the hallway leading to the Magic Knights' wing. He finds this very suspicious since the fire knight's private chamber had been in the opposite hallway and there is no reason for her to go on those corridors.

"What are you up to Hikaru?" Clef muttered under his breath as he quietly followed the fire princess.

When Hikaru reaches the entrance to the Magic knights' corridors she stops to scan the area. Clef notices that hikaru stops and he immediately conceal himself behind a tall pillar next to him. He then peeks behind the pillar carefully; there he saw Hikaru enters the hall as she hums a soft song.

When Clef felt that it is safe for him to leave his hiding post; he then decided to continue to pursue the fire princess. As he enters the hallway, a strong force suddenly throws his body back towards the wall. "AHHH!" he exclaims.

"Ugh…" the madoushi groans as he stands up.

Clef then approaches the entrance once more, but this time he had his hand touched the invisible wall. "As I thought…She altered the barrier's accessibility." He pushes his hand further in the barrier while electric current surrounded his hand. He immediately retreated his hands; he then glance at the long corridors of the hallway. 'What are you hiding Hikaru?'

* * *

"Okay kureha please behave yourself. Is that understood?" Eagle winks at the boy

Kureha nodded at the admiral, 'what do I have to wear this attire though!' his nose wrinkles as he lifts the fabric of his shirt.

Eagle then motions for Sazu and suddenly a bright light descended on Eagle, Kureha, Sora and Sazu and transported them down on entrance of the crystal castle.

* * *

While Clef was waiting for the fire princess to return; he then senses the same magical signature when he had faced Muirin. "What in the pillar is that?" he gravely said.

* * *

In the entrance of the castle, Ascot who had been waiting patiently for the Autozam's representatives taps his foot as his mind wonders. 'I wonder if Umi got pregnant after our one night together.' The fact that there is a possibility that he and Umi could have made a child is something for him to think about. Then his mind pulls him into a fantasy of him and Umi enjoying a nice day with their child; he smiles at the thought.

Ascot then snaps out of his wild fantasy when a bright light hit the entrance's floor. He waited for a while till the light dissipated. He sighs in relief when he saw the tall figure of Eagle along with his entourage.

There ascot saw a girl with straight pale hair next to Eagle. To his astonishment he couldn't help stare at the girl. He then catches himself and snaps himself out of his dazed.

"Welcome Admiral Vision, I'll be the one escorting during your stay her in Cephiro. Please do not hesitate to ask me or the other servants." Ascot cheerfully said at Autozam's representatives.

Eagle smiles at the brunette man. "Thank you Ascot, if you would so kind. We are in your mercy."

"Hiya Ascot!" Sora beams behind Eagle.

"Sora it has been long! How are you?" Ascot cheerfully greeted the little brunette girl.

"Yes it has…how you've been?" sora bashfully asks the tall brunette.

Kureha then notices Sora blushes towards at the brunette man. "Hnn." He snubs. 'Why am I even with this people!' he continues to remain quiet as he irritably watches Ascot and Sora interacts.

The Balu then notices the irritate expression of Kureha. 'Wow she really does resembles of Umi when he makes that kind of face.' Suddenly their eyes met and Ascot couldn't help but smile at the dashing young girl.

"And who might this be?" Ascot looks down at Kureha.

When Kureha's azure eyes meet with the deep forest green eyes of the Balu, the master mage's face came to his mind. 'Those eyes!' Ascot shakes off the thought of the master mage immediately and introduces himself to the little girl. "My name is Ascot, I am the Balu of this land." He smiles down at the little and cheerfully offers his hand.

Eagle nudges kureha's shoulder signaling him to curtsy. Kureha snaps out of his daze and nervously bows at the brunette man. "My name is Kureha, it is a pleasure to be at you acquaintance." The boy nervously introduces.

"It's my pleasure as well." Ascot bows down and takes kureha's hand and gracefully kiss the boy's forehand. 'Bleh! Disgusting….Ahh!' kureha protested.

Sora started to snickers behind the brunette man. 'hahahahaha that should teach you pretty boy!' she mischievously smiles inside.

Eagle on the other is failing to control his chuckling along with Sazu's grinning face at the sight of Ascot's greetings towards the boy. 'I'm sorry Kureha.' Eagle thought.

When Ascot lifted his lips off Kureha's hand he was shock to see his expression, "Kureha are you alright? Your face looks green." Ascot worriedly asks.

Suddenly Sora jumps onto Ascot's shoulders as she laughs at Kureha. "Oh don't mind her Ascot. She is not use to people." She smiles evilly at kureha.

Kureha's eyebrows began to twitch with every laugh that the brunette girl made, he grinded his teeth as his fist began to shake. "Why you little!" Kureha angrily said and tried to get the brunette girl and punish her.

But before Kureha gets his hands on Sora's chuckling form Sazu suddenly slides his arms under Kureha's arms and holds. "GRR! Let me go Sazu!" Kureha thrashes from Sazu's tight hold.

"Kureha calm down!" Sazu said as he holds the boy away from the laughing brunette.

Suddenly, Eagle clears his throat loudly and Kureha halted his kicking and thrashing and looks up to Eagle. "Ascot we should be going, the council and king are waiting." Eagle cheerfully said. Both Sazu and Sora looks grim at the sight of Eagle's bright smile.

"See what you did! Now you anger the admiral!" Sazu quietly scolded the pale haired boy.

Kureha ignored Sazu's scolding and angrily stares at the brunette girl on top of the Balu. Sora then returns the boy's venomous glares with pulling the lids under her eye and she sticks her tongue out. Kureha growls at the girl.

Suddenly Ascot puts down Sora down turns to the annoyed admiral. "You are right, my apologies." Ascot said and showed the group the way in the castle.

* * *

In the empty hallway of the castle the madoushi quickens his pace as he scrys for the unfamiliar magic signature. As he was walking the long corridors he saw from afar are Ascot and Eagle along with his little sister and one of his subordinate trailing behind the two men. Then he notices another visitor trailing behind the admiral's little sister. 'Who might this one be?' he curiously thought.

When the girl turns her sight at the hallway where the Madoushi silently stood, their eyes met and a sudden feeling surges inside the madoushi whole being, like a strong jolt striking every fiber in his soul. The girl then suddenly stops her tracks and stares back at the madoushi. They continue to stare like this till the brunette girl pulls her to follow the group. Suddenly Umi's image surges to him like lightning bolt.

"Who is that girl and why does she remind me of that woman?" clef murmurs.

Suddenly the faint energy that Clef felt earlier banished like it never existed. This frustrated the Madoushi; he then turns his heels towards the hallway leading to the library to research the old books. "There must be an explanation for these occurrences in Cephiro." Clef worriedly murmurs as he banish into the bright hallway.

* * *

_**Okay so I finish this and now I had already started chapter 5. So it wouldn't be that long till I update chapter 5.**_

_**Anyways I want to thank the people who had reviewed me, Flor03, Water Dragon's Wings you guys had been really helpful. I thank you. Also Flor-chan, you have been a good supporter! **_

_**Like always Review! Review!**_

_**Yours and only. Ceresko Amou! (YuY)**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I know! I do not own Magic knight Rayearth. But I do own Kureha, Sora, Muirin, and the rest of the council. (YUY)**

**Author's note: Okay so it's been a while since I've updated. I can't believe that when I wrote the Confession the other day it got really good reviews. Also college started for me so it will be hectic for me for a couple months. My god when I was writing this I was listening to Magic knight Ost and every time I played Doushi Clef and Mamono I will get goose bumps. Anyways this story is coming along to my liking and it sounds like the new characters now can stand up without my help now. YAY! **

**Anyways back to the story!**

* * *

_**Previously: Umi awakens from disturbing slumber while Kureha travels with Autozam's crews. When kureha arrived in Cephiro he had to keep his identity anonymous since it could be trouble if the council found out the kureha is Umi's child. When the master mage and Kureha finally seen each other, Clef suddenly felt something he had never felt before.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Reunion**_

In the chamber of the water knight, Umi had been enjoying her solitude since the fire knight had left her to fetch some food. She couldn't help worry what had her rune god told her that her son is destined to take his place as a magic knight after her.

Then suddenly Umi realizes something she had forgotten to ask Celes. 'If Kureha is going to be part of the legend…' she bit her nail. 'Then why he isn't with me when we've traversed through the veil?' she sighs as she stands out in her balcony looking out to the horizon.

Suddenly, a girl with silver hair and silver eyes appears before her. The magic knight of water freezes in surprise as she eyed the stranger floating in front of her. She then slowly backs away without alarming the stranger in front of her. To Umi's surprise, the girl softly smiles at her in response with her cautions.

"Please do not be alarm, mother." The silver eyed girl approaches Umi.

"Mo-Mother?" Umi replies.

The girls' eyes suddenly glow red; which made the bluette maiden uncomfortable at the sight. The girl then chuckles at Umi's reactions. "Yes, are you not the mother of Ryuuzaki Kureha?" she questions Umi.

"Y-yes… but why are you calling me your mother?" she stares at the girl's crimson eyes. "I didn't gave birth to you."

Suddenly, the girl swiftly embraces Umi. This surprises the water princess. However, even though her mind is telling her to push away the girl, her body is not listening to her; she looks down at the girl who softly nuzzles herself on water knight's stomach.

"Y-yes I am Kureha's mother…" Umi continues to down at the girl who remains latch to her body.

"Since you are my chosen one's mother…" the silver haired girl smiles up to Umi who suddenly freezes at the information shared to her.

"You are also a part of me magic knight…" the girl nuzzles. "As much as I am apart of Kureha and Celes." The girl's voice darkens and her grip on Umi's waist tightens; Umi jerks making her lose her balance.

Suddenly the silver haired girl chuckles at Umi's reaction. Umi did not move a muscle as she looks at the floating girl. To the water knight's astonishment, the girl's body emanated in silver light; Umi then shields her eyes with the back of her hand.

When the light finally receded, Umi removes her hand. Her eyes widens when she saw what the girl had become while her body was emitting with silver light. A silver dragon with glowing red eyes now floats in front of Umi.

"A dragon?" Umi mutters.

"Let me properly introduce myself magic knight…" the girl's voice echoes in Umi's ears. "Thou name is Muirin…daughter of the ocean. It is my pleasure to finally meet you magic knight… who bore my chosen heart."

Suddenly, a gust of wind brushes Umi's skin making her shiver at the sensation and her hair flows at the direction where the wind went; she tries to hold her hair, but some strands escaped her hands. When the strong wind subsided, she then turns back her attention towards the dragon. She then realizes something and her expression hardens at the dragon.

"What have you done to Kureha?" Umi shouted at the dragon; her fists started shake. "Why is he not with me? Did you take him from me when we were brought back?" she glares at the dragon who remains silent at her accusations.

"Answer me!" Umi shouted as she demands an answer from the stoic dragon.

Suddenly the silver dragon let out a blasting roar sending a wind force towards the water knight. "AHHH!" Umi screams as the strong force throws her back inside the room and hitting her back on the wall.

"Ugh! What the-

Umi slowly stands up as she uses the wall for support with her hand leaning on it. Suddenly, Celes's voice touches her mind. 'Magic knight! Use thy power!' Celes's voice echoes inside the bluette magic knight' mind.

'I can't use magic anymore Celes!' Umi slowly approaches the silver dragon.

'Thy power had always resides inside thy heart magic knight. You must use thy power at once!' Celes commanded.

"GRR…I don't even have my ovum anymore YOU STUPID DRAGON!" Umi exclaims.

Suddenly a blue ball of energy appears before the water knight; emitting warm sensation deep hidden inside the ball. "Huh? What now?" annoyingly said as she eyed the blue energy floating in front of her?

Umi then tries to touch the ball of energy with hesitation crawling deep inside her. But when her hands finally touches the glowing ball; the energy engulfs her body with blue energy. Umi could feel a sensation of warmth surging deep inside her; warmth that she hasn't felt since she had been banished seven years ago. She then notices that her body started to feel stronger. "This energy? What magic is this?" she curiously said as the blue energy submerges deep inside her body.

While the water knight is dazed from the sudden warmth that surges deep inside her; water surrounded her body as the blue energy dwells around her body. When the water dissipated away from Umi's body, the magic knights' armor and a sapphire ovum now equips the water knight's body along with her earthling clothes.

As the blue energy that had surrounded the water knight left her body; Umi's eyes opens slowly leaving her cerulean pools gleaming with power. There she saw her old magic knights' armor and her sapphire ovum adorning her. "W-What the?" she nervously examines her body.

Suddenly while Umi examined her new equipment, the silver dragon roars again as the building starts to shakes around her. The air started to gather in front of the dragon building a wind sphere and awaiting to attack the water knight; Umi smirks. "Not this little brat!"

Umi then gracefully raises her hands as she let the strong warm sensation drowns her heart and let her magic surfaces just like when Clef had taught her how to use her magic the first she wanted to help Hikaru; her eyes shots open and her body became surrounded with blue aura. "AOI TATSUMAKI!" she exclaims and gracefully extended her right hand; her ovum suddenly glows and water hurricane suddenly surfaces as it charges towards the dragon. The Dragon roared, sending the wind sphere towards the magic knight; the water hurricane collided with wind force created by the silver dragon. The wind force colliding with the water hurricane cancels each other making an explosion. Water and wind scattered around the room and destroying everything inside; Umi shielded her face.

Suddenly, as she watches her magic cancels out the dragon's attack, she started to fell fatigue due to using magic; she then falls to her knees as her body shakes and her breathings uneven at the loss of energy. She then looks up to see what had become of the dragon; to her surprise the dragon had turn back to the silver haired girl.

"Well done Magic knight." Muirin giggles and then her little body disappears like an apparition.

"Thy name is Muirin… daughter of the sea. Remember thy name magic knight."

The words of the silver dragon echoed inside Umi's ears. "Muirin…" she mutters.

Suddenly, the water knight snaps out of a trance like state and she finds herself soaked to the bone. "What the? Was that a dream?" Umi curiously said as she examines her body. The armor is not on her anymore. 'Must've been a dream…' she sighs. "Ugh! Great I'm wet. What the hell happened to me and why am I soaked?" Umi annoyingly said as she continues to examine herself.

Suddenly the double doors open revealing the bright eyed fire knight. "Umi-chan sorry I made you wa-

When hikaru laid eyes on the bluette knight she became speechless at the sight of the Umi's soaked form.

"Ahh Hikaru-chan!" Umi turns around acknowledging the stunned crimson haired princess.

The fire knight immediately puts down the tray of food next to the bed and she quickly approaches the bluette princess. "Umi-chan what happened and why are you all soaked?" hikaru worriedly ask the calm bluette.

"I-I don't really know." Umi sighs. "I thought I was fighting with a silver dragon and when I came to. Well I was soaked…strange huh?" Umi glance at the balcony that shows the great sea.

"That is strange Umi-chan." Hikaru said as she walks towards the blue chest drawers adorned with precious stones of Cephiro on their handles. She then takes out a blue towel and handed it down to the soaked magic knight. "Here…dry yourself before you catch a cold." She brightly smiles.

"Thank you." Umi gladly takes the soft towel and wipes her drench face; she could smell the scent of freesias and lavender on the towel as she wipes the rest of her body. The water princess then start to removes her drench clothes in front of the crimson haired princess revealing her slim waist, well define legs and her grown breast that she must say that it has grown since she was fifteen (she is 36 C).

When hikaru turns around carrying a white sleeveless sun dress with blue ribbons lacing in the bottom of the dress's hem line; she smiles at the bluette knight. "I see that giving birth didn't damage your figure." She teases the water princess.

Umi started to giggle at the comment. "What are you talking about?" Umi takes the dress from the fire princess.

Hikaru slightly chuckles, "Umi don't play coy."

The water knight then raises her left brow, "am not!" she playfully fires back at hikaru. "When I was pregnant I was as big as a house and it took me like two years to lose all the baby weight." She plainly said as she steps in the white sun dress.

"Right…" Hikaru muttered under her breath; which was return with a small chuckle from Umi.

When Umi finally puts on the dress, hikaru assisted her to tie the bow behind her slim waist.

Suddenly as Umi is brushing her wet hair, hikaru suddenly gasps in surprise. This startled the water knight and making her drop the brush. "What is it?" she looks at Hikaru.

"Umi-chan!" hikaru points her finger at the water knight's hand.

Umi then stands up, "hikaru is there something unpleasant on me?" she puts her hands on her waist.

Hikaru then snatches the bluette's right hand and shows her the bright sapphire gem embedded in Umi's forearm.

Umi's eyes widens in surprise as the sapphire ovum reflect in her cerulean pools. "What the hell?" Umi brings her hand closer to face and further examine the gem in her forearm. To her surprise the sapphire ovum flashes. 'It wasn't a dream!' she said to herself as she continues to eye the gem.

Umi then turns around towards the crimson haired princess and to her surprise; hikaru is smiling brightly with a hint of mischievousness hidden behind her smile. "Umi we have to go!" hikaru stated and pulls the bluette magic knight towards the double doors.

* * *

When the Autozam's' crews arrived in the council chamber; they all halted in the entrance of the chamber; Eagle turns to the trio "Alright Sazu, Sora, Kureha this is where we depart." Eagle smiles at the trio. "Sazu I am counting on you." he puts his hand on the raven's shoulder.

"You can count on me captain!" Sazu confidently replies as he grins and puts his right thumb up towards the tall pale haired admiral of Autozam. "I'll make sure little Sora and Kureha do not get in too much trouble.

"Very well…" Eagle nodded in response to Sazu.

The Admiral then looks down towards the children next to Sazu. "You two…I expect that you do not burden the people this castle. You are representing Autozam…remember that…and be good while you are with Sazu…it's that understood?" he said sternly at the two children as he kneels down in front of Kureha and Sora.

Sora then intertwines her hands and puts it behind her head as she childishly grins at her older brother. "Oh…big brother lighten up would you. You know I wouldn't do that." She continues to grin at Eagle.

However, Eagle was not convinced with his younger sister's words; he frowns at Sora. "I mean it this time Sora no funny business like what you did in Fahren. Understood!" He exhales in frustration and opens his eyes as it hardens.

Sora then rolls her eyes to the right in response to the admiral's words 'Sheesh what a worry wart!' she thought.

Then Eagle turns to kureha who remains quiet. "You too kureha, I am counting on you as well. You now represent Autozam as well. It's that understood?" he smiles at the boy.

The boy who is now in disguise of Autozam's women's attire nodded in response to Eagle. "You can rest assure Admiral Vision that I will be on my best behavior." Kureha confidently replies at the tall admiral.

"Suck up" The brunette girl mutters under her breath.

Kureha glares at the brunette's comment but decide not to react.

With that assurance in mind, Eagle enters the council chamber leaving the doors open for Ascot.

Ascot then turns towards the trio as he enters the double doors. "You three are free to go to the castle's garden on the west wing of the castle. I am sure the queen and her children are there playing there at this moment. You three should pay a visit with the queen and I am sure she will be delighted to see you Sora-chan and would love to meet Ms. Kureha as well." Ascot winks at kureha and then disappears behind the close doors.

"M-Ms. Kureha!" the boy's voice quivers in annoyance at the name that Balu had called him.

Sora though is enjoying the torment that Kureha is getting due to his disguise. 'Who knew that he can fool everyone with that get up.' she snickers.

Kureha then notices the silent snickering coming from the brunette girl. "Is there something that amuses you?" he snaps at the snickering girl.

Sora then rolls her greenish blue eyes to the left as she acts innocent. "Oh nothing. Nothing at all….PRETTY BOY!" she laughs and ran behind Sazu.

Before could Kureha catches the laughing brunette Sazu had pry him away from Sora. "Ugh! Will you two quit it! The commander hasn't left for more than a few minutes and you two are going at it already!" he scolded kureha and Sora as he holds kureha away from Sora.

"Yeah Pretty b-o-y behave yourself or the other boys will not like you!" Sora teases.

"Grr. Will you quit calling me that! UGLY!" Kureha fires back.

The comment made the brunette mad. "Ug-Ugly! Why you stupid boy!" Sora then charges kureha but was halted when Sazu steps in front of her.

"Now really! you two quit this I don't want to get in trouble!" Sazu pushes kureha and sora with his body as they try to get each other while Sazu is between them.

"Well you tell her to stop calling me pretty!" kureha fires back.

"Sazu tell him that he is just being stupid!" kureha fires back.

The electric current emitting from the boy and the girl is really annoying the raven haired man. "If you guys won't quit this I will be force to report to the admiral that you guys are not behaving." Sazu suddenly stated.

Kureha and Sora suddenly stops. "y-you wouldn't Sazu?" Sora gulps.

"If you continue this charades then I will report you both." Sazu crosses his arms on his chest and closes his eyes. "So are you to going to stop?" he opens one of his eyes.

"Fine!" kureha and Sora both huffed angrily in unison.

Sazu grins and stretches his arms and links his hands and put it behind his neck. "Good..."

"Whatever…" both kureha and Sora mutters And then suddenly glared at each other as another electric current collides between the pale lavender and the brunette's head.

"This is not over!" sora whispers as she pushes her head towards kureha.

"Same here!" Kureha angrily whispers as he too pushes back.

Then the raven started to walk towards the hall leading to the west wing. "We should go before we miss the queen."

Kureha and Sora suddenly snaps out of their silent bickering behind Sazu's back.

"Yeah. Yeah I heard you!" Sora whines as she trails behind the taller man and walks away from the boy.

As kureha starts to follow the brunette girl and the raven man; he suddenly saw a girl in white with silver hair and silver eyes. The girl then smiles at him from across the hallway. Kureha just stares at the girl with his azure pools. To his surprise the girl started to float. The girl then floated towards the other hallway and when kureha didn't made any movement the girl came back and eyed him.

'I think she wants me to follow her.' he said to himself.

Kureha then turns back at the direction where sora and Sazu continues to walk away from him. He then returns his gaze towards the girl who continues to float as she stares back at kureha. 'I guess I have to find out what she wants.' He said to himself and dashes towards the floating girl who continues on her direction towards the hallway.

As kureha is following the girl, she then suddenly turns left leading towards another hall way. Then another left, but this time the hallway is dark compare to the rest of the castle hallways that kureha had walked on. He hesitated to enter this certain hallway, but when he stops the girl came back motioning for him to follow her.

"Where is she leading me?" kureha mutters as he proceed towards the dark hallway behind the floating girl.

Kureha followed the girl for more than an hour and he is growing impatient to the rather seemingly endless chase. However, whenever he stops the girl would just come back from the other hallway and motions for him to follow her. He tried to call for the girl, but was only replied by a smile and a nod. The girl didn't spoke a word to kureha.

When the boy turns where the girl had floated, he suddenly stops to see a door blocking his way that had unknown symbols that he couldn't comprehend. He carefully touches the symbol and tracing the engraving on the wooden door. Suddenly, as he is tracing the symbols in the door, a sound like a lock has come undone and the doors slightly opens. **CLICK! **

"I wonder if she is in here?" he mutters as peeks inside the room lit by three glowing gems: blue, red and green on the corners of the room. "Amazing…" he said as he slowly enters the room; he scan the area with his eyes bright and big. He couldn't believe himself that he came to find a library in such a place like this. "What a huge library and stocked with such numerous books." He said as he touches the books laid on top of a table near him.

Then suddenly, kureha heard a noise coming from one of the shelves towards the shadowy part of the room. 'Maybe she is over there?' he wonders and walks towards the last alley of book shelves. When he approaches the last alley of shelves he cautiously peeks inside the alley way of the books. "I feel like I am trespassing." He scolded himself.

As the pale lavender haired boy walks pass the shelves he then heard something falls off the shelves. **Thump!** This startles the boy making his heart skip a beat. Kureha then turns around to see a big book with a symbol of a sun and star embedded on the book's cover. 'Huh what do have here.' he mischievously smiles as he picks up the book.

Kureha then opens the book; he frowns as he scans through the book. "No use…" he sighs in frustration as he flips the pages. "I can't read this writing or symbols."

As he is scanning the mysterious book he came across a page that interested him. His eyes suddenly widen at the sight of the picture drawn in the page. "that's the blue dragon I've been dreaming about!" he exclaims as he takes a closer look to make sure it is the dragon he had been dreaming since he had turn seven.

Then as he was scanning the page he notices below the dragon's image is a name inscribed in English; which he finds odd since he is in another world and didn't think English language exist in such a world that weird stuff exist as well. "That's odd…it's written in English." He mutters.

"This says." Kureha began to read the prints of the page. "The Dragon of the underwater shrine, Demi god Celes of the abyss. Chosen deity to be don by the summoned Magic knight from the other world." He pauses and combs his hair back away from his eyes. "Ma-magic knight, where have I heard that?" kureha wonders as he tries to remember.

Suddenly in the shadows between the book shelves is a figure walking towards the boy. "Whose there!" the stranger commanded.

The sudden call startled kureha and making him drop0 the book he is holding. **Thud! **'Blast! I'm busted!' he thought as he looks behind him and saw a figure in the shadows between the book shelves.

"You shouldn't be here…this library is restricted!" the figure sternly said as he came closer towards the lit part between the book shelves. "Where are the guards on duty outside?" he mutters to himself.

"There was no one outside." Kureha cautiously replied at the stranger in front of him.

When the stranger's figure finally revealed due to the light; kureha became paralyze in fright. 'Blast! Blast! Blast! I am going to get in trouble!" he chanted inside. 'This man looks very important!'

In front of Kureha stands the Master Mage of Cephiro between the shelves of books as he waits for Kureha's response for his question. Suddenly clef remembered that the girl in front of him now is one of the people who was with the Autozam's' crew.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be with your party, are you not?" Clef scolded kureha. His eyes then meet azure eyed girl. 'Where have I seen those eyes? It is very familiar somehow?' he wonders.

"I-I got lost and was trying to find my way when I came to across in this room." Kureha nervously replies. He then shuts his eyes in waiting for the taller man to scold him.

"I see." Clef calmly said and kureha flinches.

The master mage then looks down at the frighten girl; he smiles and puts his fist over his mouth as he clears his throat loudly, making the girl looks up to Clef. "If you are lost then…" clef began and kureha's form stiffens. "Then allow me to lead you to your party." He softly smiles at girl in front of him.

Kureha couldn't believe what he is hearing from the man in front of him; he blinks his azure eyes twice. Then he suddenly brightens up at the Madoushi's offer. 'Brilliant! I didn't get scolded!' kureha high five himself. "T-thank you! I would be delighted for you to help me find my travelling party!" he excitedly replies.

Clef then starts to lead kureha out of the library. As he let the young girl pass him he closes the double door. The Madoushi then touches the engravings of the door with his ring resting on his right index finger. Suddenly, the engravings glows and then the doors lock as the light in the engravings fades. _**CLICK!**_

'WOW! He locked the door by just touching the engravings.' Kureha thought as he watches the Madoushi from behind.

Clef then turns around, "shall we go?" he starts to take the first step towards the lit part of the hallway.

"Y-yes!" Kureha trails behind the Madoushi.

As they walked the hallway upon hallway, Clef couldn't stop looking at the girl next to him with the corner of his eyes. 'How in pillars name that this child entered my private library?' he said to himself as he watches the girl walks silently next to him.

The glance Kureha is getting from the master mage is making him uncomfortable. 'Why is everyone always staring at me!' he annoying said to himself. He then turns towards the madoushi as they both continue with their pace in the long corridors. "Is there something on my face?" He asks the taller man with pale lavender hair.

Clef shakes his head in response as he continues with his steady pace. "It's just." He began and looks down at the little girl next to him and her deep azure eyes meet his clear azure ones. "You seem very familiar to me… have we met before? Maybe we've crossed path when I came to an important meeting with Eagle in your battleship, perhaps?" he asks Kureha.

The azure eyed boy shakes his head in response to the master mage. "I don't believe so. I've only been traveling with admiral vision and his crews recently, so I do not think I've met you when you had visited the battleship."

"I see." Clef said and turns his attention towards the hallway and he chuckles.

Kureha then looks up to the tall lavender haired man. "Is there something wrong with what I've said?"

Clef smiles down and shakes his head in response. "Not at all. It's just I haven't heard the other Autozam spoke in that kind of accent and the way you spoke… it's very proper. You must have been highly taught in Autozam. Are you royalty? Are you perhaps related with Eagle and his younger sister? A cousin perhaps?" Clef asks Kureha.

The questions suddenly hit a sensitive part of the boy. Aura flame suddenly engulfed Kureha's body and his eyes are also on fire.

"Are you okay?" Clef asks the shaking girl.

As kureha's imaginary fire, explodes he looks up to the taller man. "There is no way I would be related to that unmannered girl! They call princes of that Autozam!" kureha huffed.

"So what are you then to Eagle enough to bring you here in Cephiro?" Clef questions the fired girl.

The question suddenly halted whatever is fueling Kureha's annoyance towards the younger sister of Eagle Vision. "ekk….yo-you se-see…ummm…" Kureha starts to sweats as he tries to explain his situation without revealing his true identity. "Eagle and my relations to him is complicated… tha-that's it. It's very complicated I rather not talk about it!" Kureha nervously said at the madoushi.

The girl's sudden outburst puts confusion on the master mage's head. "if you insist then…" he clears his throat. "shall we proceed umm…" he scratches his head and suddenly he blinks his eyes twice and figure out that he and this girl haven't properly introduces their selves to each other.

"Forgive my manners youngling…" Clef stops from his track and turns around towards the confuse girl.

"eh?" kureha only replies.

"My apologies young miss…I seemed had forgotten my manners…I had forgotten to properly introduce myself." The madoushi said in a serious manner.

The sudden statement of the Master Mage had said surprises Kureha that he suddenly falls down, face planted on the floor as his hands making a "you rock sign" comicly. _**Thud! **_ "is that all?" kureha slowly raises his head from the sudden surprise.

The master mage suddenly clears his throat to get the girl's attention. "My name is Clef Nar Halleazard. A highest ranking Yil in Cephiro; A Master Mage to be exact." Clef confidently introduces and he suddenly approaches Kureha.

'oh thank god he is not like that guy Ascot!' he thankfully said to himself as he extended his hand to the Madoushi in response to Clef's introduction. "My name is Kureha. it is a pleasure to be you acquaintance Master Mage Clef." Kureha smiles as he waits for Clef to accept his hand.

When the master mage saw the girl's gesture of introduction; he finds it very odd. Usually when civilian or low rank personnel introduced himself or herself to him, they either kissed his ring or curtsy as respect to his title. 'Autozam's customs is sure alien to me. I do not remember Eagle doing this gesture to I or other member of the council.' He looks at the girl's azure eyes and back at her tiny hand. 'I better do something before I offend her.' he scolded himself and he intertwines his hand with Kureha's.

Right as Clef's and Kureha's fingers touches a sudden electric current stings their flesh. "OW! Static!" Kureha whines as he jerks his hands and takes the tips of his fingers in his mouth to soothe the stinging sensation.

The Madoushi was more affected than the surprised girl in front of him; he looks down at his shaken hand. 'How is this girl could have so much inside her?' he glance down at the girl next to him as she sucks her fingers.

Kureha couldn't help notice the stares he is getting from the Master mage. "Sorry about that…" he apologizes. "That happens sometimes to me when I touch someone…statics seems to be attracted to me." Kureha apologetically smile at the Clef.

"its fine I don't mind it." Clef replies. "Well we should get going. Shall we?" the madoushi blankly said and he starts to resume with his pace and leads the way. 'This girl definitely is magic born.'

Kureha then follows the taller man as he curiously wonders what is the Mater Mage is thinking, 'what's his problem?' he snubs his nose behind Clef.

"do you have any idea where your party would be?" Clef asks as he continues to walk ahead.

"I remembered Sazu saying that they would be in the west garden of the palace." Kureha said as he links his hands and puts his hands behind his neck.

Clef suddenly stops and turns around towards Kureha. "you do realize that we are in the east wing of the castle." He pauses to control his irritation; the master mage then pinches the bridge of his nose.

"WHAT!" Kureha exclaims as he drops his arms suddenly.

'she didn't realized where she is; how odd.' Clef sighs and motions for his hand and the staff appears before him as it lands onto his hand.

'Bloody hell! That staff just appeared out of nowhere!' Kureha thought as he watches the master mage wield the staff. "WOW!" he exclaim in astonishment.

"is this the first time have you seen magic?" clef eyed the young girl whom seems to be amazed by just a simple magic. 'now this is getting shady. She is magic born but she hasn't seen or experience magic.'

"Yes it is!" Kureha came closer next to Clef. "I have never had seen magic performed before." He starts to poke the staff; which was return by a trouble look from the Madoushi.

'Autozam must be just like Hikaru and Fuu's world. Sterile of magic.' Clef said to himself as he eyes the girl. "I see, well we should be going." The master mage offers his hand at the girl. "your companions must be worried and wondering where in pillar's name you've been."

Kureha nods and hesitantly takes the master mage's hand. "so how are we going to the west wing ummm Master mage?"

"we teleport of course." He plainly said and motions for his staff and taps the floor. **THUD!**

To Kureha's surprise his body starts to dissipate like smoke. He then starts to panic, but was reassured by the Madoushi by tightening his grip on Kureha's hand; he suddenly looks up to the Master Mage's stoic form and was return by a timid nod.

When Kureha's and Clef's form dissipated like apparition in the hallway, a girl with silver hair smiles as she comes out of the shadowy part of the hallway. Her body suddenly changes to a white energy ball and rises up to the castle's walls and disappears; leaving the hallway with her childish giggling that echoes through the corridors.

* * *

As Hikaru drags the bluette magic knight; she mentally communicates with the magic knight of wind. Telling her to meet them in the throne room and bring Ferio with her.

"hikaru where are you taking me?" Umi asks Hikaru, but she is not answered by the crimson haired magic knight. 'What the hell is she up to?' she looks at hikaru who continues to pull her as they walk through the magic Knights' wing.

When the magic knight of water and fire arrives in front wing of the exit, Hikaru motions for her hands. She then touches the invisible barrier she had created to keep everyone out of the magic knight corridors. The fire knight then traces a circle and after that she then traces a star.

To Umi's astonishment when the fire knight's hand finished with her spell; a red light traces in the invisible wall and it make an image of a circle with vines and a six point star inside the same circle. The water knight could smell the scent of fire as the symbol glows as if burning inside the wall.

When the symbol starts to fade along with the invisible barrier; Hikaru turns around to Umi. "That should do it Umi-chan! We can proceed now." She smiles and pulls the water knight once more out of the corridors.

* * *

When Ferio and Fuu are heading towards the council chamber to meet with some members of the council and the representative of Autozam; she suddenly felt Hikaru's presence touch her mind. The wind knight halted from walking.

'Hikaru-san?' the young queen calls mentally.

'Fuu-chan! Umi's powers and her ovum came back!' Hikaru's voice echoes in the young queen's mind.

Ferio became worried at his wife's silence when she suddenly halted from walking; he touches Fuu's shoulder. "What is it Fuu?" the young king asks his wife.

'I see…What should we do?' Fuu ask the fire princess.

'Right at this moment Umi and I are both heading towards the throne room to talk to Ferio.' Hikaru calmly said.

"Fuu?" Ferio calls his wife but was not acknowledge by the wind knight who continue to communicate mentally with the fire princess.

'Ferio is with me at this moment Hikaru-san. I'll let him know that you need to request an audience with him. We will head towards the throne room right away.' Fuu replied.

With that, Hikaru's voice left the young queen's mind and Fuu turns her attention to her husband; who suddenly backs away when she suddenly turns around him. "What is it Fuu? Did something happen?" Ferio asks as he searches the queen's emerald eyes.

"Umi-san's powers had return to her and Hikaru is bringing her to the throne room." Fuu suddenly said towards the young king.

"I see… so I guess she wants to gather in the throne room?" Ferio crosses his arms as he sighs.

Fuu nodded and intertwines her hand with Ferio and their eyes met; golden to emerald. "This will be faster, but first…" she smiles at the emerald haired king.

Ferio raises his eyebrow towards Fuu. "Eh?"

"you have to cancel your meeting with Eagle till tomorrow." Fuu cheerfully said.

Ferio suddenly drops his head in defeat. "Why do I even bother asking." He solemnly said.

Fuu then frowns at her husband's sudden reply. "what do you mean?" she suddenly snaps at her king.

"oh nothing." Ferio holds up his hands like a person who had considered surrendering as he tries to calm his queen.

Then Ferio takes the wind knights' hands and kiss her knuckles to apologize. "as you wish my queen." Ferio huskily said towards the young queen.

* * *

When Hikaru and Umi arrives in the throne room: Ferio, Lantis, Ascot and Fuu are all waiting inside the throne room while Ferio sits on his throne and the others casually talking to each other.

"Lantis…I thought you are still in the meeting with Eagle and the councils?" Hikaru ask curiously as she and Umi approaches the throne.

"I postponed the meeting till tomorrow Hikaru." Ferio interrupts as he came closer towards hikaru and Umi. "It's been a while Umi…" he smirks. "How are ya doing-Ack!" Fuu suddenly elbows her husband's ribs.

"Mind your manners Ferio! you are now king remember?" She sternly warned Ferio; which was replied with a peck on the queen's cheeks. Fuu Starts to blush.

"Fuu-chan it's just me." Umi wave it off to calm down her comrade. "He doesn't have to act with decorum around me." Umi chuckles.

Fuu started to blush and everyone in the room started to laugh in unison at the queen's expense of embarrassment.

"your powers have return princess. I could feel the powers of the gods encircling your presence." Lantis smiles at Umi.

Umi frowns in response to the kailu's call towards her. "Lantis I am not a princess anymore remember. I had been branded as traitor remember. Please cut the royal curtsy…it never did suited me." Umi scolds the Kailu.

"That might be true but be as it may… you are still a magic knight who had saved this land twice. Thus, making you worthy of such title and no matter what politics or laws says who you've become." Lantis blankly said.

Hikaru then rolls her eyes at her husband's lengthy explanation. She then takes her attention towards the bluette magic knight. She suddenly hugs Umi who yelp in surprise. "Oh ignore him Umi-chan! Lantis is always like that even to Fuu-chan and I. Anyway here's the plan Umi-chan." Hikaru suddenly change to her serious tone.

"Eh?" Umi eyed the excited princess.

Fuu then chuckles making the water knight looks at her in confusion. "she means that we are going to help you return all you titles and powers."

"What?" Umi exclaims.

"You heard Fuu-chan Umi. It's time that you take your place here in Cephiro. It's so annoying when those old geezers win when there is a debate." Hikaru cheerfully said.

"but what about the council and Clef? you do know they will be a big thorn to your brilliant plan Hikaru-chan." Umi cynically said.

"Umi…when those old farts learned that you are of importance they will cower before you and let you have your way." Ascot touches the water knight's shoulder.

"What about my child… I still have to find Kureha?" Umi worriedly said ask she imagines kureha living in Cephiro. 'what am I going to tell that child when we finally meet?' She said to herself.

"you leave everything to us Umi." Hikaru said as everyone nods in unison responding with the fire knight.

"I guess all I have to do is trust to guys." Umi cynically said.

* * *

In the west garden, Sazu and sora are both answering for Kureha's sudden disappearance while Eagle had been in the meeting.

"I can't believe you've lost him! When I specifically ordered both of you two to keep an eye on him!" Eagle scolds.

"But we didn't even notice when he'd separated from us Captain!" Sazu defends but was shot back with venomous glares from the paled haired admiral.

"Ya! I mean we told him to stay close-

Before the brunette girl could finish her protests kureha and Clef's forms suddenly appeared in the garden. Sora and Sazu suddenly turns around and to their surprise it was kureha accompanied by the master mage.

"KUREHA!" the trio exclaims.

"Admiral Vision, Sazu, Sora…." Kureha approaches the trio.

Eagle then approaches the master mage as he trails behind Kureha; Eagle smiles. "Thank you for taking care of young Kureha Master Mage. We were worried of her." he shot a dark glare at the azure eyed boy.

Clef nodded in response to the pale haired man. "that is what I had assumed when I came to find her." he pauses and glances at Kureha and then back to Eagle. "how was the meeting? I assumed the council was fair tempered today?" Clef casually said to the taller man.

"The king postponed the meeting till tomorrow." Eagle replied.

"Ah I see…" Clef pauses and then started to scan the area. "And where is Ascot?" he asks the admiral as he continues to search for the missing Balu. "I thought he is your guide while you are visiting us?" he mutters.

"Ascot came to get the queen and hikaru along with their children." Eagle cheerfully replies.

"I see…" Clef plainly said.

While Eagle and Clef are casually conversing, Sora approaches kureha and punches his left shoulder. "OW! That hurt!" he shot glares at the brunette girl. "What was that for?" he whines.

"that's for ya getting us in trouble stupid!" Sora snubs her nose and crosses her arms over her chest.

However, before kureha could fire back at the brunette with one of his smart comments the doors opens and revealing Ascot, Ferio, Lantis, Fuu, Rode, Hikaru and surprisingly Umi. Everyone in the garden turns their attention towards the door. Eagle, Sazu and Sora stands with horror painted in their faces, but specially Clef.

The sunlight emitting in the garden's glass roofs blinded Umi's sight for a while. But when her eyes started to get used to the bright light, her eyes widens and the color on her face drained when she laid eyes on clef.

"U-Umi?" Clef whispered as his whole form became paralyze.

"m-mother?" kureha muttered under his breath and sora looked at the pale lavender head with confusion.

Everyone in the garden became silent. The fact that Umi and Clef has finally faced each other is not something that the magic knights anticipated. 'who is that girl next to sora-chan and why does she look kinda like clef?' Hikaru touch Fuu's mind.

* * *

_**Okay everyone chapter 5 is done. Man I feel like a vegetables. I've been working out like every day now and it's so hard to write at night when you are so sleepy. But you know I did it. Lol. **_

_**Okay review time:**_

_**Flor03: you are such a good supporter and friend thank you for making me giggle whenever we talk about Clef. Lol you are such a perv when it comes to clef.**_

_**Water Dragon's Wing: Thank you for your support it nice to talk to someone who also like clemi. Lol **_

_**Cris: I don't know what you review but when I translated them I was really happy… thank you for supporting this story. Btw do you speak English?**_

_**Other anonymous reviewers: please get a FFN account. The last time I got review from an anonymous account I almost crash my car from suddenly getting a review. Lol I always appreciated you guys. Thank you for your support!**_

_**As always! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_

_**Signing off! Ceresko Amou (^_^)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Magic knight Rayearth! **

**Author's notes: Okay it has been a month since I last updated. School has been very hectic for me and the holidays are coming so I will be even busier as the year progress. However, I will still be continuing this story even though my life is so busy.**

* * *

_**Previously: Umi powers had awakened as she fought the new rune god. Kureha in the other hand unknowingly followed a mysterious girl who led him towards the Madoushi's private library where he had met Clef. As Hikaru takes Umi to meet the King, Fuu and Ferio had decided to finally restore Umi's rightful powers, but they will need the help of the Madoushi's ancient magic. Also when Clef brought Kureha back towards the west garden and to finally reunite him with Eagle's crew, Umi then suddenly enters the garden; which causes a great heavy tension in the garden as she met the master mage's stare.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Opening the Scars!**_

The tensions in the garden has silence everyone and putting all of them to a standstill. It is like time itself has stop between Clef and Umi as her cerulean eyes meets with Clef's clear azure eyes. "Clef…" Umi murmurs softly as her voice quivers.

"U-Umi…But how!" Clef asks the water knight, who became unmovable as their eyes meets.

Suddenly behind the entrance, everyone heard footsteps making them turn at that direction. "What is all this commotion?" A raspy voice echoes from the entrance.

The sudden entrance of the old man interrupted the silence in the garden. "My King I wanted to speak with you, why had you postponed an important meeting with Autozam's admiral?" Asraeli asks Ferio as he enters the garden.

When Asraeli enters the bright garden, everyone turns their attention towards the furious old man. However, when the old man sets his eyes on the banished magic knight; he became petrified at the sight of Umi and then his expression suddenly darkens as he glares at Umi. "THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Asraeli's cold green eyes harden like he wanted to melt the water knight's skin. "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" he hisses as he continues to shot daggers of glares at Umi.

Umi then smirks at the shock councilman. "Well to bad for you old man…" she said sarcastically and then she shots glares at Asraeli as well, as she puts her hand on her waist. "Just as you see old geezer…" she evilly smirks. "I survived you and the rest of the council's punishment." She bluntly said.

Suddenly Asraeli's expression turns to anger to fear, as he backs away from fright of what the Umi will do to him as revenge. 'Damn that witch!' he curses inside.

"Gu-Gua-Guards!" Asraeli screams for the guards as he shakes in fear.

In a matter of minutes, five guards suddenly appear behind the old man. "You summoned council Asraeli?" the blonde haired guard saluted.

"DETAIN THIS TRAITOR!" Asraeli shouted as he points his shaking finger at Umi.

With the council's order to capture Umi, the guards immediately surrounded her in a form of a circle.

From the other side of the garden Sazu is struggling to detain Kureha as he continues to struggle. "Kureha you must not get involve!" Sazu said as he tightens his hold on the boy.

"Asraeli do not freaking think I will stand here and let you hurt Umi-chan!" Hikaru exclaims as she comes closer to the water knight; she then draws out her escudo out of her crimson ovum.

"Hikaru-san is right council man Asraeli. I will not stand for this!" Fuu exclaims and she turns to Umi as smiles at her along with the petite princess leading them in a trio formation.

With the fire and the wind knights' statements; Lantis also draws out his sword from his belt. However, even though the queen and the fire princess are supported by the mage knight as they all backs up Umi; Asraeli and the five guards surrounding the quartet did not back down. Instead the guards ready themselves and wait for the councilman's order. "You're Highnesses! Please back down!" Asraeli warns.

"We refuse!" Fuu and Hikaru exclaims in unison as they ready themselves for the upcoming assaults.

"I will not let you harm the princess even if it's a single strand!" Lantis exclaims and he steps in front of the trio. "I vowed to the gods that I will not let any harm to fall on her!" Lantis said as well as he too readies himself for the guards' assault.

"Fuu! Hikaru!" Umi worriedly calls her friends.

Hikaru and Fuu turn around as they smiles at Umi. "It's okay Umi-chan! Leave them to us." Hikaru assures the water knight.

"Yes leave them to us Umi-san!" Fuu cheerfully said as she keeps up her fighting stance.

This made Asraeli hisses in anger. Then suddenly the old man's figure started to emanates an ominous aura. Everyone eyes widens when Asraeli's eyes glows red. "If the Magic knights are willing to give their lives for the sakes of the banished water knight, then I will gladly rid the chosen warriors of the creator himself" Asraeli exclaims and his body emanated even more ominous aura.

When Asraeli's eyes glowed, the five guards' eyes glows as well and they all started to raise their weapons as they charge the mage knight and the three magic knights. "DIE MAGIC KNIGHTS!" Asraeli shouted as he raises his arms and black lightning hits his palm.

Hikaru then raises her arms as she take her stance when she usually casted her magic, "HONOU-AHHH!" Hikaru screams in pain.

Hikaru's magic had been delayed by Asraeli's invisible wires. "YOU KNAVE!" Hikaru screams at the snickering old man.

"Hikaru council Asraeli is possessed…..AHHH!" Lantis warns but he too had been captured by the invisible magic wires as he tries to ward off the five guards.

While the Magic knights and Lantis are all under Asraeli's invisible wires; Kureha's struggling became fiercer. "Sazu let me go!" he violently trashes between the taller man's hold.

"You can't! You'll be killed!" Sazu replied as he tightens his hold on the younger boy.

Suddenly out of the commotions, Kureha's body started to glows immensely. Sazu, Eagle and Sora became alarm at the boy's sudden energy surrounding his body. Sazu started to feel the energy surrounding the boy attacking his body with electric shocks. "What the!" he exclaims as he looks down at Kureha.

Kureha gritted his teeth as his fist shakes, "I SAID RELEASE ME!" he growls and the silver aura forces Sazu away from Kureha sending him backwards. "AHHH!" Sazu screams and he violently hit his back on one of the tree causing the bark to crack.

Amazed from Kureha's magic suddenly surfacing, Clef's body was not able to anticipated Asraeli's invisible wires; he became trap as well. "Argh!" he gritted his teeth as the possessed old man sends dark lightning shocks towards the magic knights, Lantis, Ascot and Clef. "AHHHHHHHH!" They all scream from being electrocuted.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Azaraeli, the magic knights, and Clef sense a strong aura coming from Eagle's side of the garden. "Let them go!" Kureha's voice darkens as his body emanated in silver light.

"What is this?" Asraeli chuckles in amusement. "A young girl ordering me!" he continues to electrocute his detainees. "AHHHHHH!" Everyone screams again in pain.

"I SAID RELEASE THEM!" Kureha shouted angrily at the possessed man.

Suddenly, a strong gust started to surround the boy. In the wind surrounding kureha you can see lightning currents mixing with the essence of the strong wind. It is like the whole garden is howling from the sudden disturbance coming from Kureha's energy.

Eagle couldn't believe what he is watching right in front of him. As he shields Sora with his body, the menacing wind became fiercer as it surrounds the boy; he could have sworn that Kureha's eyes had change color to crimson red. He then started to think quickly and he turns his attention towards his subordinate. "Sazu take sora and hide!" he orders his young subordinate.

"But commander!" Sazu protested.

Suddenly, Eagle turns around and glares at the younger man. "THAT IS NOT A REQUEST! TAKE MY SISTER AND HIDE…. NOW!" Eagle screams at Sazu.

Sora became petrified when she heard Eagle's booming voice. "Big brother?" she mutters.

Sazu nodded in fear that he will further anger Eagle. He then quickly picks up sora and dashes away towards the far side of the garden. "Be careful commander!" he warns Eagle.

Suddenly the wind seizes and Kureha jumps off from the ground and launches himself towards Asraeli for an assault. However, Asraeli has drawn his sword and transfers his evil aura towards his weapon as he launches to parry the mysterious young girl. "Take this you little brat!" he launches his invisible webs to halt the girl's attack.

"KUREHA! WATCH OUT!" Eagle warns the boy.

However, Kureha did not hear Eagle's warning and he too became entangled with the invisible wires. Asraeli started to laugh maniacally. "SILLY GIRL!" he laughs loudly.

"I wouldn't be celebrating yet old man." Kureha's crimson eyes harden and as they flash; he smirks at the old man.

Wind started to surround the boy's body again. "What in the worl-

Before can Asraeli finishes his sentence, the wind had cut through the wires and frees the crimson eyed girl. As soon as Kureha frees himself of the wires he glides down and lands safely on his knees. Suddenly, Kureha's eyes returns to his natural clear azure eyes. He then blinks a couple times. "Huh?" he said with a confuse tone as he scans his surroundings. "What just happen?" he murmurs.

Everyone in the garden suddenly notices that the strong aura faded as kureha returns back to normal. Asraeli became furious at how Kureha nonchalantly stands in front of him. "DO NOT MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" Asraeli strikes his blade towards Kureha.

It is a good thing that Kureha is well train in the art of Kung Fuu because he would never see the old man strike him and quickly dodges his assault. He then bended his knees and have his right leg swing towards the old man's ankle causing him to land on his back. "Old man! Do not swing weapons towards an arm man!" Kureha scolds as he puts his hand over his waist.

Asraeli growls at the boy's comment and he immediately recovers to his feet and starts to attack the younger girl. Everybody's eyes went wide and their mouth hangs open in shock at how Kureha is dodging Asraeli's assault towards him. "YOU WRETCHED GIRL STAY STILL!" he screams as he struggles to land his blade towards Kureha.

"It's almost as if she is dancing while she dodges the old man's attack…" Hikaru said with amusement in her tone as she continues to watch the fight between the girl and councilman Asraeli.

Suddenly when Kureha changes his stance to offence, Asraeli decided to charge his blades towards Kureha along with his invisible wires as he cast a spell on those webs that will make the boy paralyze at the single touch. However, as distracted Asraeli continues to charge on the Kureha; everyone who had been entangled by the wires notices that the wires have loosened their hold on them.

While fighting Asraeli, kureha dodges and punches him on his back. However, when Asraeli thought the girl is not in his sword's reach; he suddenly throws his blade towards the charging girl. However in a flash of seconds, Kureha easily dodges the blade by suddenly leaping upwards and there he continues his assault on the old man. When he thought Asraeli is in arms reach, he then decided to throws four punches on the old man's face. As Kureha's feet lands under the old man, Asraeli quickly strikes back at him. However, kureha has manages to dodge the blade by using his feet to kick the old man on his arms causing him to release the blade. "Ahh my arm!" Asraeli whines in pain as Kureha stands couple feet away from him. Asraeli gritted his teeth in anger as he glares at the girl standing in front of him. "You will pay for this!" he then immediately uses his invisible wires again towards Kureha. However, his web was deflected by Fuu's winds of protection. "What the!" he glance at the direction where the Magic knights stands, but he realizes that he is just looking at an empty spot.

"Honoo no Ya!" Hikaru loudly casts as her fire arrows hits the councilman and causing his body to burns into ashes in front of everyone.

Suddenly the five guards returns back to their senses and realizes what have they done towards the queen and in front of the mage knight; they all cowers in front of Lantis. The mage knight then decided to summon Lafarga to detains the guards and for them to be taken towards the dungeon where they will wait for the questioning.

Eagle, Sora, and Sazu quickly approaches Kureha. "Wow! Kureha that was amazing where have you learned to move like that!" Sazu praises the boy.

"It looks like you know how to protect yourself." Eagle praises Kureha as he smiles at him.

Kureha started to scratch the back of his head as he chuckles. "Hahahahaha…it's nothing. It's just Kung Fu that's all." He grins as he intertwines his fingers and puts his hands behind his neck.

While Eagle and Sazu congratulate Kureha, Clef decided to approach the group. Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu and along with Ascot, Lantis and Ferio decided as well to approach the girl who just saved their lives. While Eagle is laughing along with Sazu, Kureha saw Umi's cerulean hair and he immediately dashes towards the magic knight of water. "MOTHER!" he screams.

As Umi walks with the queen and the fire princess, she suddenly heard her son's distinguish voice coming from the girl who seems to be running towards them. "MOTHER!" Kureha screams again.

Umi then realizes that the girl approaching them is actually her son Kureha. "Ku-Kureha!" She exclaims and then she quickly runs forward to meet her son.

When Kureha's mother is on arms reach, he then suddenly launches himself towards his mother who gladly opens her arms to embrace him. "I was so scared Kureha! I thought you ended up somewhere dangerous!" Umi kisses her son's forehead and cheeks. "I was scared too mother! I thought I was the only one here!" Kureha replies as he snuggles at his mother's chest.

When everyone finally catches up with Umi and Kureha, Umi thank Eagle for taking care of Kureha in her place. Hikaru then introduces everyone including herself to Kureha as she cheerful bounces in excitement. "So you are the famous Kureha we are had heard so much about." Hikaru beams at the boy.

Kureha cheerfully grins as he scratches his cheek in embarrassment, "Yep tha-

In front of everyone, Kureha suddenly fainted and landed towards Clef who gladly catches Kureha over his arms. Umi and Clef's eyes meets suddenly and a soon as they realizes that they are both staring at each other they both immediately look away. 'What the hell is he looking at me for?' Umi nervously said. 'She hasn't changed at all.' Clef thought as he looks at the opposite direction. Suddenly the master mage picks ups Kureha's unconscious body into a bridal style and quickly shoves her to Umi and quickly left everyone without saying a word to.

Lantis then touches Umi's shoulder as he shakes his head. "Do not mind him princess. He will come around." He smiles at the water knight.

Umi responded with a quick nod and then looks down at her son's sleeping form. "But I still have to confront him eventually." She murmurs silently.

* * *

Somewhere in the deepest darkest part of Cephiro lies a dark caste that resembles the crystal castle of Cephiro. However, this castle is the complete opposite of the glorious bright castle. From the very depths of this castle everything seems to have a dark ominous aura surrounding the castle. From within castle, a dark tall figure stands in front of a large mirror that reflects the recent battle that had occurred in the palace garden of Cephiro.

"Hmm...The circle of power had been almost reestablished." The tall man said in his deep voice as he watches the images plays of the magic knights.

Then suddenly from behind the new threat of Cephiro appears a young woman whose face can't be seen due to darkness. As the young woman kneels behind the tall man who seems uninterested with the girl's interference; he smirks when Kureha's image appears in the mirror. "This girl seems very interesting. Her power is a mystery even to me." He pauses as he watches Kureha fights Asraeli in the mirror.

The girl then slowly looks up at her master with curiosity. "Master?" she calls him with her high pitch voice.

"Mirumisu!" The taller man calls the young woman. Mirumisu quickly stands up in salute. "Find who this Kureha is. She is very interesting. I must have her." the taller man said evilly.

Mirumisu suddenly changes to a servant girl that works for the royal family of Cephiro and she puts her right hand over her right chest. "As you wish my master!" she smiles innocently at the taller man and then disappears from the darkness.

"Ryuuzaki Kureha…" The man smirks as continues to watch the boy's image reflecting in the mirror.

* * *

"CLEF!" Ferio shouted as he busts in the Madoushi's study.

However even with the King's loud entrance in the study, Clef has decided not to pay attention at whatever the king is saying to him. Instead, he focuses with all his might to ignore Ferio's ranting by finishing his big glass of bourbon liquor. The way the liquor burns his throat seems to soothe his frustrations.

Ferio on the other hand is getting angrier by each moment as Clef tries to ignore him. Every time he tried to talk to Clef about him restoring Umi's full magical rights, he would avoid him or either that ignores him all entirely. However, this time he is fed up with his action. **BAM! **He slams his fist on the mahogany table that Clef is using at the moment. This cause all the documents that had been filed neatly scatter in the air and falls down the floor. "What is it that you need from me Ferio?" Clef snaps at the young king as he continues to drink his liquor. Ferio let out a low growl in frustration with the Master Mage and he decided to hit the table once more. **BAM! **"Are you really this stubborn old man? You've locked yourself since that incident with Asraeli! For Pillars sakes it had been three days! Isn't about time you confront Umi abo-

"THAT IS ENOUGH FERIO!" Clef shouted as he slams his fist on the table. He suddenly stands up and in doing so; he broke his glass by holding it too tight. The shards have pricked his hand that blood has started to trickle on the table. Ferio look at Clef's hand with a horrified stare.

Clef suddenly approaches Ferio and he violently yanks Ferio's neatly press shirt collars. "You of people should've known my reason Ferio!" he angrily said as he keeps his grasps on the king's shirt.

"I know that. But you and Umi can't go on living in this castle without properly talking out whatever happened seven years ago. For Emeraude's sakes there is a child involve now! Do you really want Kureha to see her mother fighting a guy she used to love every single day because they have unresolved problems?" Ferio said harshly as he grabs the Madoushi's hands and pushes him away from him. He growls at the drunk master mage. "For goodness sakes Clef! Stop acting like a child!" with those harsh words, Ferio left the Madoushi's study as he stomps and slams the doors violently.

* * *

"Find me Kureha!" A voice echoes.

Kureha who had been sleeping for three days since he had arrived at the crystal castle had been tossing and turning since he was settled by Lantis. As Kureha's eyes shot opens he let out a scream. "WAIT!" he then groans as he seats himself and scans the room. "Ugh my head!" he holds his head at the sudden throbbing pain coming from his head. As Kureha rubs his temple, his door opens loudly; he groans at the sound. He then glances at the door. "Mother!" he groans again in pain.

The sudden excruciating pain causes Kureha to close his eyes. "Kureha!" Umi worriedly said.

When Umi saw her son in pain, she immediately rushes towards his bedside. "Honey, you shouldn't push yourself…Not after you use magic suddenly." She worriedly said to her son.

Kureha blinks his eyes twice in confusion, "Ma-Magic?...When have I done magic mother? The last time I remember, I was feeling helpless because I couldn't help you get out of that situation." He said innocently.

"Eh…Really?" she seats herself next to Kureha and closes her eyes as she leans on her index finger. "Well then I guess just ignore what I have said." She flatly said. "Oh here you go. Drink some water it will help you ease that headache." She handed her son a cold glass of water, to distract him from asking about magic. As Kureha makes a gulping sound as he drinks the water, Umi cannot help watch how Kureha resembles Clef when she looks at him in that angle. "Ahh that was refreshing. Thank you mother." Kureha exhales after he had finished his glass of water.

Umi then replies with a smile at her son's mannerism. "Do you feel better?" she gently brushes Kureha's soft unkempt hair.

"Yes much better mother!" Kureha said boyishly as he grins and he inches himself on the side of the bed.

Umi grin as well in response to her son. "Good!" Umi said cheerfully as she walks towards the picture windows and open them to let in some fresh air.

When Kureha finished washing his face, Umi rushes him out his room to join everyone for breakfast. As they walk in the magic knights' corridors they run into Hikaru and Fuu who are also heading towards the dining hall for breakfast. "Good morning Umi-san and Kureha-san! We were just coming to get you both for breakfast." Fuu said cheerfully as she hugs Umi.

"Ohayou! Umi-chan and kureha-chan!" Hikaru greeted cheerfully as she bounces while leading Umi and Kureha towards the dining hall.

"So how are you feeling Kureha-san?" Fuu ask kureha politely.

Kureha produces his most charming and boyish smile at Fuu, "Thank you for worrying, but I am feeling much better Umm…." Kureha halted his sentence.

The three women suddenly chuckles in amusement. "Kureha you must call her your majesty. She is the queen of this land. Also Hikaru is a princess here too, so mind your manners around this two because they are both royalty. Okay." Umi scolds.

"WHAT! A princess and a queen!" Kureha exclaims.

Both Fuu and Hikaru laugh loudly. "Oh Umi-chan you don't have to tell him that. After all he too is royalty because of you." Hikaru said cheerfully.

"No we are not Hikaru!" Umi protested. "I stop being the princess of this land when I was banished seven years ago." Umi said sadly.

"Oh whatever Umi-chan…. no matter what you say. You will be always be our Umi. our comrade and best friend." Hikaru said confidently.

"But anyways…It nice to meet ya Kureha-chan! Just call me Auntie Hikaru!" The fire princess said cheerfully at Kureha.

Fuu also approaches Kureha as she gives him a wide smile. "It is nice to finally meet Umi-san's adorable daughter." She happily said.

"PFF!" Umi suddenly chuckle at the queen's comment to Kureha. "Fuu…Kureha is not a girl. He is one hundred percent a boy... hahhaha." The water knight started to hold her stomach as she laughs loudly.

"Eh….BOY!" both Fuu and Hikaru exclaims as they quickly approaches Kureha that they are like an inch distant away from each other. "Umi stop joking." The two magic knights warn Umi As they two examines Kureha closely.

From head to toe, Kureha is still wearing his disguise that Eagle had him wore when he was in NSX. Hikaru raises one of her eyebrow. "Then why are you wearing girl's clothes kureha?" she flatly said.

"Uh…well…it was Eagle's idea." Kureha said shamefully as he tries to hide his embarrassment. "Hehe...he..." he started to scratch his head nervously. "Well…Eagle said that I have to hide my identity while I am in this castle because not many people are fond of mother and also I would be endangering my life, so he had me wearing this embarrassing attire." He replies as he plays with the hem of his vest.

"Oh I see!" The Magic knights said as they blink in their chibi form.

Fuu exhales and then quickly takes Kureha's hand and started to lead him towards Road's chamber. "Well if you are boy then come with me Kureha-san. My son is about your size and I will have a wardrobe prepare for you as soon as possible. Nee?" she gently said as they continue to walk while the other two magic knights trail behind them.

Once Kureha and the Magic knights enters Road's chamber, Fuu immediately strips off Kureha without his consent. "AHHH what are you doing!" he exclaims as he backs away from Fuu. Kureha quickly glance at his mother, but she only response with "the I can't help you smile". When the queen had finally removed all of the girlish clothing that Kureha was wearing she has left his side and enters her son's walk in closet; Kureha started to shiver since Fuu had left him with only boxer short on. The cold marble floor against his feet made his toes curl at the sensation.

"You okay honey?" Umi approaches her son as he continues to shiver.

Suddenly kureha embraces his mother to feel her warmth since he is shivering. "Mother is the queen always so forceful?" he whines.

When Fuu came out of her son's closet she came bearing clothes for Kureha to wear. "This should fit you. I had this made for Road for next year. And since you are a little bit bigger than him, then this should fit you just fine…here." She said motherly as she puts down the clothing on the bed. "You can use the closet to change." She points at the big closet.

Kureha timidly picks up the clothes that Fuu had put down on the bed and examines them with a critic eye; he then looks up to Fuu once more, but this time he is smiling brightly. "Thank you very much! Your highness." He happily said as he quickly rushes towards the closet to change.

Umi, Fuu and Hikaru started to laugh loudly in unison at how Kureha responded to Fuu's generosity. "Hahahahaha….. Your son acts so polite! It's so weird that he came from you. Since you have so much of a personality." Fuu commented as she continues to laugh.

"That's my Kureha. Very polite from the time he learned how to speak." Umi said as she continues to laugh.

As the trio enjoys their time together, Kureha slowly steps out of the closet. "Umm…am I wearing this right your highness?" he timidly asks Fuu.

When Hikaru and Fuu turns around at Kureha they were both astonish at how he looks. He is now wearing midnight blue baggy pants; white collared three quarter length sleeve tunic and midnight blue vest unbutton. He is also now wearing an ankle length black boots. He looks like a prince. However, what really surprise Hikaru and Fuu is how he closely resembles a certain Master Mage. His azure blue eyes, the color of his hair and the way it is style except his is messier than the Clef's well groom hair. However, no matter how you look at kureha he resembles every essence of the master mage. (AN: he took off his wig…XD)

"So how do I look…is it odd?" Kureha asks as he eyed the three women for a comment as he blush from embarrassment.

Umi's immediate reaction was a smile towards her son as she intertwines her hands. "You look every dashing Kureha!" she replies.

Suddenly, Hikaru and Fuu grab Umi's arms and drag her towards the balcony. Hikaru closes the balcony door so; the dashing boy wouldn't hear their conversation. Kureha's raises one of his eyebrows at the scene played before him. "What odd friends mother befriends herself with." He then shakes his head while his arms are rise up slightly and the hands are bended away from him.

In the balcony Fuu and Hikaru are both staring at Umi intensely. "What the hell was that for?" The water knight snaps at the two women.

"Okay Umi-chan fess up! That boy in that room… is he Clef's?" hikaru asks as she stares at the water knight's shaken cerulean eyes.

The question suddenly hits a sensitive spot in the water knight; she breaks her gaze from the fire knight in frustration that she had been found out. "I…I…-

The young queen then gently touches Umi's shoulders. "Umi-san…please do not avoid the question. We just want to know." She gently said at Umi.

Umi then slowly returns her gaze to Fuu with pearls of tears surfacing out of her eyelids. "Does it matter if he is Clef's or somebody else!" she snaps back as she tries to fight the tears from coming out.

Hikaru's expression saddens when she heard the water knight. "So it is Clef's…" she gloomy concludes.

"What makes you think that Kureha's father is that jerk!" Umi snaps back at the fire princess.

When Hikaru saw the water knight's reaction, when she had said Clef could be Kureha's father; she felt guilty at what she had said towards the worried magic knight.

"Umi-san! We are your friends. Please do not push us away!" Fuu raises her voice to interrupt the water knight.

Umi then realizes what she had said towards Hikaru and she lowers her head so she can hide her tears. "I am sorry…." She apologizes towards the fire knight.

Both Hikaru and Fuu's eyes soften at their friend and they both embrace her sincerely. "It's alright Umi-chan." Hikaru whispers softly to the water knight.

"We are together now. Nothing will hurt you…understand." Fuu said softly as she brushes Umi's silky hair.

Hikaru and Fuu embrace Umi until she has calm down. "Thank you guys." Umi said thankfully as she wipes her tears away and both Hikaru and Fuu let go off her.

"Don't mention it." Hikaru replies cheerfully.

Fuu then softly smiles at Umi, "Hikaru-san is right." She smiles brightly. "No matter what we will support you." She pauses as she walks towards the double doors leading back in the room. "Plus…you will have to tell us the whole story when everyone sees Kureha…" the wind knight added as she enters her son's room.

"You're right…" Umi sighs defeated as she trails behind the blonde queen.

"How can you not. I mean look at him." Hikaru said as she points at Kureha's direction. "He is like a mini Clef! Especially dressed like that. Kinda like when we first met him…nee?" she cheerfully said as she pushes Umi towards the room.

The young queen nods in response to the fire knight's comment. "Hikaru-san is right. His appearance is enough explanation to give everyone suspicion of Kureha's true identity."

"But…" Umi said gravely.

Both Hikaru and Fuu suddenly turn around towards the worried knight. "Are you worried about how the Master Mage will react?" Fuu asks worriedly to Umi.

The water knight nodded in response to the queen's suspicion. "I am very afraid that he will take Kureha away from me…I…I" Umi's voice started to quiver and her hands started to shake as well. "I can't lose Kureha! He is my life!" she desperately said towards the two women.

"Don't worry Umi-chan!" Hikaru suddenly beams cheerfully towards Umi.

"Eh?" the water knight became confuse.

"We are on your side. Plus Clef is not heartless. He couldn't possibly take Kureha away from his mother…can he?" Hikaru wonders. "Also you two need to have a long talk about all this." the princess said bluntly.

Suddenly while the three magic knights quietly converse to each other, Kureha came out to the balcony making the three women halt their conversation. Umi approach he son and kneels down in front of him. "What is it honey….hmm?" Umi said softly as she smiles at Kureha. "Can we go eat? My stomach feels like it's going to fall off!" Kureha whines as he holds his stomach.

The magic knights started to laugh loudly at Kureha's comment about his stomach. "Okay…c'mon you guys. Everyone is waiting in the dining hall. Breakfast should have been served by now." Hikaru said cheerfully as she bounces out of the room and lead everyone to the dining hall.

* * *

In the dining hall, Autozam's crew and along with Lantis, Ascot, Caldina, Presia, and Lafarga are all enjoying each other's company as they eat their breakfast. While everyone is conversing with each other, Eagle slowly lean towards Lantis as the mage knight quietly eats his breakfast. "Lantis…Where is you lovely wife?" the admiral of Autozam asks playfully.

Lantis then puts down his knife and for and turns his head towards Eagle. "Eagle…I don't keep tabs on Hikaru. She is probably with the queen and princess Umi." He replies coldly.

The only thing Eagle can respond towards the stoic mage knight was a chuckle as he touches Lantis's shoulder. "Well that's too bad…" he gloomy said, which made Lantis frown at the comment.

While everyone is casually enjoying their conversation, the three magic knights enter the dining hall along with Kureha trailing behind them. Everyone looks at the three women's direction with a smile. Ascot and Caldina was the first to approach Umi. "It nice to finally see you again Missy!" Caldina said excitedly as she embraces Umi.

Umi then return the Chitezan's embrace with a smile painted on her face. "It's nice to see too Caldina." She awkwardly said.

"Yep we are all happy that you are back Umi-chan!" Hikaru added as she runs towards her silent husband. "Good morning my love!" she quickly kisses Lantis on his cheeks. "Good morning Eagle!" she greeted cheerfully as she takes her seat between Lantis and Eagle.

"By the way Umi." Caldina taps Umi's shoulder. "Where is this Kureha I've heard so much about?" she suddenly ask Umi.

Umi raises her right eyebrow in confusion. "What are you talking about Caldina? Kureha is right here next to me." Kureha said cheerfully as she points towards her son.

Everyone in the dining table suddenly drops their utensil as their mouth drops on the table; except for Hikaru, Fuu, Eagle and his crew. "WHAT!" They all exclaims in unison.

Ascot then suddenly reminded that he had kiss Kureha's hand the other day. He suddenly felt ill at the thought of him kissing a boy's hand. "I thought he was a girl!" Ascot exclaims as he holds his face horrified towards Kureha.

Kureha became annoy at how Ascot reacted. "Well that was all thanks to Admiral Eagle!" Kureha replies sarcastically as he shots daggers of glares towards Sora who seems to enjoy tormenting him.

Sora notices the glares coming from the boy and this annoys her. "What are ya glaring me for? I was just doing what I was asked to do!" she stuck out her tongue towards Kureha.

"Anyways!" Umi suddenly said to interrupt. "This is Ryuuzaki Kureha. My only son. Please treat him as you treat me." Umi said cheerfully as she lightly nudges Kureha's side.

"It's nice to be your acquaintances everyone. I do hope we all become great friends." Kureha said politely as he bows in front of everyone.

"Wow….how polite and what a distinguished accent." Caldina commented in astonishment.

When Kureha and Umi finally take their seat in the dining table next to Caldina and Ascot, everyone seems to be wondering the same thing in their mind. As they look at Kureha, they ended up looking at Umi with curiosity.

"Do ya suppose Umi and the Master Mage ha…?" Caldina whispers to Ascot.

Ascot slowly nodded in response towards the Chitezan. "I think he is Clef's." he whispers back.

As Umi eats her breakfast, she suddenly felt Hikaru touch her mind. 'What is it Hikaru?' she ask the princess mentally.

Hikaru slowly looks at Umi as their eyes meet while they eat their breakfast. "Everyone seems to be thinking same thing Umi-chan." she mentally replies.

Without anyone noticing, Fuu notices the glances Hikaru is giving Umi as if they are mentally talking to each other. And she knows exactly what they exactly talking about. When the children in the table finish their breakfast, she had one her servant Mirumisu to take Sora, Road and Kureha to her private garden in case one of the councils are roaming in the west garden. Ever since the incident with Asraeli, the queen and the others have been careful where they take Umi since the news about Umi and Kureha have not been revealed by either Fuu or Ferio. As the children leaves the dining hall, Kureha glance at Umi; the only thing that Umi could reply with Kureha's uncertainty is bright smile and a wave towards Kureha.

When the giant double doors close, Umi lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay ask me." she flatly said to everyone in the table.

"Were ya with child when they banished ya Missy?" Caldina asks the water knight.

Umi lowers her head, "Y-yes…BUT." She suddenly raises her head. "I didn't found out about my pregnancy after a month I had settled in my world." Umi replies quietly.

Ascot then looks at the water knight. "Umi you don't have to defend yourself to us. We all agreed that you had been wrongly sentenced." Ascot comforted Umi.

When Umi looks up to see everyone, she sees that everyone in the dining table are all nodding in agreement with the young brunet's comment towards her. "Plus you're a Magic knight! You have to be here in Cephiro!" Hikaru added as she chuckles.

As Umi looks around the table, she feels a sense of strong emotion of gratitude towards everyone. "You guys…"Umi said thankfully as she wipes her tears that are building on the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly when the double doors open, everyone's attention at the opened doors change to happy to a horrified expression when they saw the Madoushi standing in the entrance of the dining hall. Fuu suddenly leans her face on her palm as she looks at the master mage's reaction. 'He clearly heard everything.' she disappointingly said to herself.

"MASTER MAGE!" Everyone exclaims as they suddenly stands up from their seats as they all eyed the stun master mage. Even Umi could not even look Clef; afraid of what is his reaction would look like.

"Is this true!" Clef asks as everyone stays silent as they all stares at Clef. "T-That child Kureha….is my of—of-OFFSPRING!" he said angrily as his expression darkens.

Suddenly, Clef quickly approaches Umi; he stares at her like he wants to rip her apart. "At first…I couldn't believe that the gods have favored you to come back even after your crime! Then all of a sudden….I am hearing that you had stolen my own offspring!" he screams at the water knight angrily.

"Stole…" Umi murmurs. Then suddenly all the sense of control she possessed has suddenly snaps. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I DID NOT FUCKING STOLE KUREHA! HE IS MY SON NOT YOURS DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU JERK! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU…BUT…BUT…GRR...WHAT THE HELL AM I DEFENDING MYSELF! WHEN I DIDN NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG HERE!" Umi fires back at the master mage.

"You…you HEARTLESS WOMAN!" Clef shouted angrily at the fuming water knight as he tightens his grip on his staff.

Everyone in the dining hall is all watching the madoushi and the water knight argue intensely. Hikaru and Fuu decided to stop the argument before their argument escalates. "Guru-san!" Fuu suddenly came in between Umi and Clef. "Please calm down. If you would just hear out Umi-san." She pleaded with Clef.

"FUU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Umi yells as Hikaru tries to hold back Umi. "HE IS JUST ACTING LIKE HE USUALLY DOES! AN ARROGANT SHOVANISTIC PIG!" Umi shouted at Clef.

"Umi-chan please calm down!" Hikaru pushes Umi back as she holds her.

The insult of the water knight causes Clef to lose also all the restraint he have. However, before he could approach Umi; Ascot has managed to get a hold of the fuming Master Mage. "ASCOT RELEASE ME!" Clef orders the young Balu as he struggles from his arms.

Umi on the other hand is also struggling from Fuu and Hikaru's strong hold. "AHHHHHHH!" she suddenly screams with her high pitch voice. "I HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS!" Umi screams angrily as she manages to pry both Fuu and Hikaru's tight restraints on her.

When she had yank herself away from the queen and the princess, she angrily dashes out towards the double doors and violently opens them as she angrily runs out leaving a fuming Master mage alone with everyone.

"I SAID RELEASE ME!" Clef shouted and suddenly elbows Ascot's stomach; which made the young Balu loosen his grip onto him.

When the master mage manages to get away from the brunette man's hold he had causes Ascot to stumble and making him fall onto Caldina. "Are you alright Ascot?" Caldina worriedly asks the young Balu.

Lafarga, Hikaru and Fuu quickly approach the fallen Balu and kneel next to him. "One of you should follow Umi." Caldina orders as she helps Ascot stands up.

Fuu suddenly stands up, "I'll go Hikaru-san." Fuu said flatly and she immediately walks away.

As Fuu exits the dining hall, she suddenly stops in front of Ferio. "Please do not let this delay your discussion with Eagle… Okay Ferio!" she scolds her husband as she smiles at him.

"I know that!" Ferio replies back as he watches his wife runs after the fuming water knight.

Hikaru approaches her husband after she and Caldina had helped Ascot to stand up. "Lantis…Will you please make sure Clef is alright." Hikaru orders her husband as she gives him a quick hug.

In response to the fire knight, Lantis silently nodded and made his way towards the double doors. "Good luck!" the young king said sarcastically as he passes him by.

When lantis left the dining hall, everyone let out a sigh of relief. "Wow! I didn't know Umi and the Master Mage can get this angry!" Eagle said cheerfully said as he tries to lighten up the mood in the room.

* * *

"AHHH!" Umi screams. "WHO THE HELL HE THINKS HE IS! BASTARD!" Umi shouted angrily as she slams her door.

As she murmurs all the curse words she knows while she paces in her room, she started to think of Kureha. Umi then drops herself on her bed as she inhales. "What the hell are the rune gods thinking? Why the hell they would decide to interrupt with my life in Earth when I finally had move on with my life" Umi exhales in frustration.

Then the water knight slowly sits up and looks out of her window. She let out sighs of relief as she hears the ocean's waves hit the cliff nearby. "What am I going to do now?" she whines at the sparkling ocean.

* * *

In the private study of the Master Mage, Clef angrily paces around the room as he curses under his breath as he consumes his glass of strong bourbon. "How dare she hide this from me!" he angrily said.

As the master mage continues to pace around the study, Lantis enters his room quietly. "Madoushi Clef…" he calls the Master Mage with his deep stoic voice.

When Clef heard the mage knight's call, he then pinches the bridge of his nose to at least restraint his anger towards the water knight; he angrily approaches his window as he angrily watch the ocean below. "What is it Lantis!" he hisses.

As Lantis slowly approaches the master mage's table as he examines how messy it is. (Remember when Ferio messed up Clef's table… I guess he hasn't tidy things up XD) "Are you going to be-

"Lantis will you let me be! I am not fit to entertain you as you ask me all this nonsense concerning that WOMAN!" the Master Mage snaps as he finishes his bourbon.

Lantis remains quiet as he eyed the fuming Master Mage; he bows down towards Clef. "As you wish…" he replies and immediately left the study.

When Lantis left the master mage, Clef then decided to refills his glass for another serving of bourbon. Then as he takes his seat on one of the couch in his study he started to consume the strong liquor. When he had consumed all the contents in his glass he let out a sigh as he closes his eyes to try to calm his rage. "Ugh…what am I going to do with that woman…" he annoyingly said to himself.

* * *

"Nee Sora…What do you want to do?" Road asks Sora cheerfully.

The trio had been trying to find things to do as they all wait for the queen to arrive. The servant that brought the trio had taken an interest on Kureha as the young man sits under a big tree. Sora seems not to like all the attention Kureha is getting from the queens private servants. 'Why the hell do they think he is so damn wonderful!' she said to herself.

As Mirumisu inches herself closer towards Kureha, Sora and Road watches the duet from the other side of the garden. "So ummm…" Mirumisu said timidly. "Master Kureha…"

When Kureha heard the title Mirumisu had called him, it made him blink out of confusion. "Just Kureha please…" he corrected the young servant. 'Wow…she is cute…but she is little older than me…' he thought as he eyed the young servant.

Mirumisu nodded timidly as she starts to turn a shade of pink Kureha's request. "Okay…Kureha…" she shyly said… "Is it true that you came from the other world?" Mirumisu said excitedly.

Kureha scratches the side of his head as he smiles towards the young servant. "I guess you are right…." Kureha replies back at the rather attractive young girl.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Lantis appears from the entrance of the garden. As he walks towards the trio, Road became excited as he saw his instructor. "Kailu Lantis!" Road said excitedly as he approaches the quiet mage knight.

Kureha on the other hand also decided to approach the older man. "Umm…Do you know when my mother will come get me?" he asks the mage knight.

As Lantis examines Kureha's appearance, he takes out his sword. 'He does really resemble the Master Mage.' He thought to himself as continues to stare at Kureha.

Lantis being so good with children decided to distract Kureha from wondering where his mother is , since he didn't know if Fuu had calm down her after her big fight with the master mage. Snapping from his deep thought of the recent event that happened during breakfast, he looks down at the kureha as he waits for a reply. "Your mother had asks me to keep you company while she is with the queen so you will be joining the prince with his training." He replies flatly.

As the mage knight leads the children out of the queen's private garden, the young servant that remains on the same spot where Kureha had left her slowly stands up as she watches the mage knight and the trio walks away from her. "Another world huh…." She evilly smirks and she suddenly disappears.

In the training ground outside the castle, Sora is leisurely watching the boys spar with the wooden sword while Lantis supervise the two boys clashes their swords. She sighs out of boredom. "God this is so boring." She whines as she closes her eyes.

Learning the art of sword for Kureha is something he is unfamiliar with, since he is used to using his fist as a weapon when he was living on Earth. 'Damn this!' he whines as he dodges the prince's assault with his wooden blade.

"Dammit stay still!" Road said towards Kureha who continues to dodge his attacks.

As Lantis stands couple feet away from the two boys, "Alright stop!" he orders as he walks in between the two boys as they both halted their movements and stands in front of each other. "Kureha have you ever handle a sword?" Lantis asks Kureha.

"Nope…I have been trained to use my body as a weapon." Kureha said confidently as he raises his fist towards his face.

"Your body….weapon?" Lantis and Road said curiously.

"You know…." Kureha did a somersault and then jump up to the air and kick. "Fight with your fist alone." He confidently said.

Lantis then approaches Kureha and looks down towards him. "Very impressive movements, but against a well-trained swordsman who can use magic as well… you will be vulnerable." Lantis said flatly as he handed the wooden sword to kureha.

"Okay…." Kureha said sarcastically.

Hearing the boy's words, Lantis decided to take out his blade and started to do a few swords maneuver as he leaps to the air and swings his sword like he is fighting an imaginary opponent. Then as he was landing Kureha started to become motivated to learn swordsmanship as he watches the raven haired mage knight lightly land on his feet. "Wow! Amazing." Kureha said excitedly.

"Now are you ready to learn the art of sword?" Lantis asks Kureha.

"YES!" Kureha replies excitedly as the the strong gust of wind brushes the quartet.

While Kureha spars with Road, Mirumisu is floating above them in the air as she closely watches Kureha. "Master…you will have this boy…I promise to you…" she evilly said to herself as her body suddenly disappears.

As Kureha and Road continue to spar in front of Lantis, the mage knight suddenly looks up to the sky and he frowns at what he had suddenly senses. "I could have sworn that someone was watching from above…" he murmurs as he returns his gaze towards the two boys.

* * *

_**Okay another Author's notes: I thank everyone who had followed this story so far. I really like all the comments even the instructive criticism. Also I thank my subscribers for continuing to support this story. Without you guys I wouldn't have the energy to write this fic. Also I thank Flor-chan, Smile-chan, and Hazu-chan for supporting this story. Hazu-chan the picture you had drawn of us attacking Clef was really funny. It really made my day. Lol. Anyways thank you guys!**_

_**As always! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**SIGNING OFF! CERESKO AMOU! xD **_


	8. Chapter 7

_Author's note: Hi everyone! Ceresko here! I know it has been like a year since I've updated. I had some personal stuff that needed to be taken care of and that is why I haven't updated. Anyways, I really like the response you guys gave me! Also to my invisible readers please keep reading! As always Review…. Please feed me more! I like the review! _

_Flor03: Lol your waiting has ended._

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Clef you jerk!**_

After the huge argument between Clef and Umi, neither had been able to stay in one room together without feeling awkward. Therefore, Clef had kept to himself and Umi had not left her room other than to eat; only because either Hikaru or Fuu would drag her out of her room. On the other hand, Kureha had been quite busy these days because of the activities had occupied him since the queen suggested that he join the prince with his studies since he too is a prince and that's his duty. The boy did not object to that because there was nothing he could do when his mother have her tantrums and the fact that there is nothing he could do in the castle other. Therefore instead of getting lazy and be bored and wait till his mother calm down, he decided that it is better for him to at least sharpen his fighting skills since he is probably stuck in this land for a while and he needs to learn to defend himself.

In the training grounds, Lantis has been overseeing Kureha and Road spar for hours now. A week of sparring with the young prince had just done the trick for Kureha to properly hold a sword. To Lantis's delight, Kureha seems to have talent with swords as he expected from one of the offspring of the legendary magic knights. He smiles as he watches the two boys' exchanges blows.

"Are you ready to surrender yet 'Pretty Boy'?" The prince taunted while he dodges Kureha's blade swinging towards him swiftly, but missed him by a hair.

Kureha's left brow twitches and growls at the prince's remark. It doesn't matter how many times he told the young prince to quit calling him PRETTY; he kept on with his silly remark. Just because Eagle had made sure he would passed for a female so he would not be caught, but at what cost! He grimaces. Now he's because of it. Suddenly, their blades collided and a competition of strength breaks between he and the young prince. Kureha hisses and push his blade towards Road while a bead of sweat trickles down his cheek as he holds his stance.

As if he will let some jerk call him like a girl! He knitted his brows. "As if I would retreat!" he roars and smirks confidently while he continues to hold his blade against the young prince's strong hold to keep him at bay.

While Kureha and Road pushes one another to their limit, Lantis can't help but remember of the times when he and his older brother Zagato used to spar like those two boys before him. He grimaces at remembrance of his brother's tragic death. "If only the pillar system had been abolished before princes Emeraude." He regrettably murmurs to himself. Shaking the negative thoughts away, he then looks back at the two boys who still are in the same stance while they trying to figure out how one can overpower the other.

As Kureha and Road glares at each other, the young prince had enough of this charades of pushing their endurance just to see who is stronger. "Enough of this!" He roared and he smugly smirks and breaks their contact by side swiping his opponent's feet. This move had caught Kureha off guard and this causes him to fall down and land on his back. He growls at the prince's sneaky move and wipes his perspiration under his brow. He looks up towards the young prince. "I see how it is!" He grunted and pushes himself up as he tries to recover back on his feet once more. Road smirked in response that his opponent had not given up.

After the sneak attack, the prince then quickly lunges forward to Kureha to deal his last attack. "Take this!" He roared and switched his hold over the pommel of his blade into a lateral position. Kureha still inexperience at sparing with swords didn't know what to do, but he does know that he cannot get away from this move so he closed his eyes and shield himself with his blade while he wait for the opponent's last blow. 'Are you really that weak?' A voice suddenly rings inside Kureha.

Lantis then suddenly noticed the air have change its scent and Kureha's life force had also change. His eyes widen when the prince's attack has been blocked by Kureha's hands. This surprised the mage knight and alarmed him at the same time. Kureha's grip on the prince's blade also surprises the prince himself as well. Never in his entire time when he had spared with anyone caught his specialty move. Road gritted his teeth as he tried to break older boy's grip over his blade. Kureha though, only response with a devilish glare and that just surprises the young prince. Kureha's eyes have change from his clear azure eyes to crimson.

However before can this fight escalated, Lantis decided to interfere. "Alright! Enough for today!" he commanded the two boys.

Both Kureha and Road snapped out and lower their weapons upon hearing the mage knight's command. "Awe… man master!" Road moans and turns around towards Lantis dissatisfied that he had interrupted his match. "I almost had Kureha!" he whines again while he get up and offer his hand to Kureha and the boy gladly take it and pull himself. Lantis then turn his attention towards Kureha and he seemed to have returned. The scent in the air has come back to normal.

The mage knight then chuckles while looking down at the two exhausted boys before him. He then crosses his arms to his chest. "That might be so…" he smirks playfully at his apprentices while they catch their breath. "But it is almost time for lunch and I am rather famished training you both." He smiles down at Road and rustles his blond mane; which the boy response with a low growl of annoyance towards the older man. Road frowned at his master, but was only acknowledged by Lantis's loud chuckling. "Clean up and then meet up for lunch." He commanded them and turns his heels towards the entrance.

Kureha and Road nodded in response. "Do you think my mother and Madoushi Clef will come for lunch today?" Kureha asks his the mage knight. 'I still don't understand why mother can't stand to be in one room with Mr. Clef. I mean he was really nice when I met him.' he thought while he waited for the raven hair man to answer him. He can feel in his bones that the man is a good guy, and also something tells him that the Madoushi is someone familiar. Something happened between him and his mother that cause them to hate each other. He speculated. Kureha shakes his thought as he waits for Lantis to respond.

Lantis's lips tighten into a straight line when Kureha mention the water knight and the master mage. He too is very irritated at how the master mage is treating Umi. Though he cannot blame the man for what Umi had done to the master mage, for he too would have problem he was in the same situation. He cannot imagine Hikaru acting the same towards him like the water knight had done. However, many times that his wife told him that it was the Master Mage who had driven her to that path. But he still he can't believe that the wisest man he knows is now acting like spoiled child. 'I feel bad for you Kureha.' He mentally grimaces while he looks down at boy's familiar azure glance. "I don't know young one." He shakes his head apologetically. Kureha lowers his head in disappointment. He was hoping that the older man would give him clarification. The mage knight and the young prince felt sorry for the boy that they both touch his shoulder to cheer him up. Suddenly, a gust of wind passes by and Lantis smelt something in the air that was so familiar. It was the scent of the master mage, but it's different in a way. His brows knit at the scent. Since the water knight's son revealed himself, he keep sensing energies coming and going whenever he and the two boys would train outside the castle. It baffles him that whenever he tries to track where the scent is originating from, he would lose it right away. It is like a specter lurking around and coming and going as they please. He then look up to the sky and prayed that the dead pillar would watch them.

He just prays that it is just his mind playing tricks with him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Fuu and Hikaru are yet again trying to convince Umi to come join them for lunch. However, the former princess still refuses to agree as she stubbornly remained on her bed. "Come on Umi-san!" Fuu begged the stubborn blue haired woman. "It has been three days since you had been out this room. Would please reconsider?" the young queen huffed in frustration as she put her hands on her slim waist. She looks down at her friend's unmovable form as she continued to ignore her. She could swear her friend can be handful when she acts so prideful.

Umi on the other hand, remain to ignore the queen's pleading. The fact that if she actually leaves her room will be another chance for her to run into that stupid mage! She crossed her arms towards her chest like a spoiled child while she continue to ignore Fuu who is now running out of ideas on how she is going to get her out of the room. "Please Umi-chan for Kureha-kun's sake. I mean, what he will think. After all you haven't told him about Clef." Hikaru added her advice to help the queen. She knew how stubborn the water knight can be and using her son might be underhanded trick but it will do the job. She winked at Fuu when they saw the water knight twitches her muscle upon hearing her son's name. Hikaru came out the closet bearing a white sun dress and set it next to Umi and glance her with her famous puppy dog eyes; which she know that no one was able to say 'No' to her when she uses that. She snickered inside. "Well what if 'THAT' jerk is there too?" she whines while looking up to her petite friend.

Fuu then put her index finger on her chin like she had idea to say. "I probably doubt that." She said cynically. Umi then look at the queen's direction with curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asks her friend.

The young queen then cracked a smile at Umi's sudden response. "You seem worried?" she smiles down at the water knight. Umi just realizes what she had said and widen her eyes upon her stupid question. She then quickly looks away hiding her reddening cheeks. "W-Why the hell would I be worried about that bastard?" She snapped at the queen who just remains smiling since she just find out that there is a hint of hope that her friend still deeply cares for the Master Mage. She can still see it in her blue orbs that she still have deep feelings for the man and even though she had tried to bury those feelings.

Upon witnessing her friend's childish like tantrum, Hikaru and Fuu both burst out laughing among each other like some high school girls. Hearing her two friends cackling among each other really annoyed the water knight. The fact that they are both laughing at her struggle to forget the man she WAS in love is unnerving. 'NO! I refuse to let that man snake his grimy presence in me!' she yells inside. "What!" she barks at the cackling women. However, they just continue to laugh louder. She growls silent curses under her breath and glared at the two women.

Unaffected with Umi's temper, both women looked at her while trying to hold their stomach. "Oh… nothing…hahahahaha" they both replied in unison. Umi pursed her lips. "Like I said BEFORE! I have no interest to reconcile with that jerk okay!" she pounded her delicate fist on her bed. But the queen and the fire princes just started to cackle again and this just made the blue hair knight shriek and grab a pillow so can scream on the pillow. 'God I swear this two can be annoying' she curses inside.

When Hikaru and Fuu's giggling subsided, they apologetically glanced at their fuming friend; but their blue haired friend only replied with an 'Hnn'. They both sigh defeated. "Nevertheless, Umi-san…" Fuu begins as she slowly approaches her. She has to find a way to get her out of this stuffy room. "If you keep yourself in here." She paused. "You're showing him that he is getting under your skin." She smiles at her motherly.

Suddenly, Hikaru embraces Umi and cause them to lose their balance a little. The petite girl chuckle and look up to Umi with her big crimson eyes. "Fuu-chan is right you know Umi-chan. Nee?" she smiles up to her. As Umi look into the petite woman's bright eyes she grimaces that the fact her friends is right and Hikaru is looking at her with those big eyes was not fair. 'Ugh…that's not fair!' she moaned inside. Whenever Hikaru does her puppy dog stare, Umi always gives up since she just can't say no when she looked at her liked that. This just frustrated her. She lowers her head and bites her lower lip, struggling on making her choice. She stayed like this for a while and after a minute of the petite woman staring her with her expressive eyes, she exhales in defeat. "Okay." She quietly said and the two women smiles wide at each other knowing that they had convinced their stubborn friend. Umi finally looked at them and awaited her sentence. Both Hikaru and Fuu grinned at each other and then looked back to Umi. The water knight gulped in fear on what is about to become of her. "Now let's get you out of those clothes." They said dementedly while approaching her with gleam in their eyes. Umi backed away slowly while the two women wiggle their slim finger towards her. "HEY! I can undress myself!" she protested and her scream could be heard in all the corners of the castle wing.

* * *

In the meantime, inside the Madoushi's study. Clef, Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga and Ascot are all in deep discussion. As they watched the images played in the sphere conjured by the Madoushi himself, Ferio couldn't help but sigh heavily at the images playing before him. The fact that there is another rune god AND that some deity is starting to control people in the castle to harm them and most importantly the Magic knights are just annoyingly aggravating the crap out of him. Noticing the King's frustration, Clef turns to his king. "What's wrong Ferio?" he asks the king and in response everyone turns to his direction which aggravated him even more.

Ferio then brush his green locks with his callous fingers before answering the master mage. "No…it just baffles me why another rune god would appear suddenly. I mean…" he pauses and closes his eyes. The unceasing feelings he is experience about this subject is now giving him s blasted headache. He noted that when this is over that he will have his wife to heal. He then opens his eyes and turn towards the patient mage he knitted his eyebrows. "Yes…" Clef shakes his head. "I see what you are talking about my king." The mage reply and then lowers his staff to deactivate his magic and the sphere disappears. Clef sighs heavily as well and stands up. "I move that we keep this from the magic knights till we are positively sure that this rune god is something to be alerted. He glances at everyone knowing that they will have all have voice their opinion. Everyone tensed and looked back straight towards the master mage. What the master mage is request upon them is a hard task because they all knew what the magic knights' reaction will be, if they find out that they kept this information away from them.

Clef then turns back to Ferio for him to second his motion. Immediately Ferio nodded and then look back at his subjects. In return all of them nodded. Clef felt relieve at everyone's response. "Very well Clef…" the king aggravatingly moans as he scratches the back of his head. A thing he does when he knows that when his queen did find out what he just agreed to will immediately ticket him to the dog's house at least for a week. However, if he can prevent any possible danger then he'll bet his entire card even he had to spend a week away from his wife 'if she did find out.'

Ferio then scratches his head in frustration that he will be lying to his wife. "Ugh…do you know what Fuu will do to me if she finds out that we hid something from her." he moans at the thought of his wife's reaction. He gulped in fear and almost turned blue at the thought. Ferio then quickly shakes the scary thought and stands up knowing that he needs to adjourn this brief meeting. Everyone followed the kings lead and stands as well. "If that is all….I suggests that we end this and join everyone for lunch." He boyishly grins to everyone. Everyone agreed to his proposition and bowed to him and exits the room graciously. As everyone leaves the room, Ferio decided to stall. He had a hunch that the old man is going to skip 'AGAIN' and is irritating the hell out of him. Noticing the daggers coming from the King, Clef turns around unaffected and looks at him uninterested knowing exactly what young ruler has in mind. "Is there anything else I can do for you your highness?" He challenges the young man while he bore his ice-cold stare at him. However the only response he could get out of the king was deep scowl forming on his face while they both continue to challenge each other to a stare down contest. Ferio started to open his mouth to break the silence but instead, he shut it back tightly when the older man cut in. "If you are going to ask me again to make peace with the blasted woman then you are wasting your time." he venomously replied still staring adamantly towards the young king.

Ferio's scowl grew deeper and his fists balled. "Why are you being so difficult old man!" he barks at the mage. Clef tightens his grip on his staff. The nerve of this young-ling seems to annoy the pillar out of him. He growls. "Look Ferio!" he snaps back at the scowling King. "My problems between Umi and I are none of your concern. Whether I make peace with her or not!" he glares at him.

Not believing what he is hearing, Ferio balled his fist in anger. "Argh! Fine suit yourself!" He growls at the mage and stomps away from the mage towards the door. He can't believe the stubbornness of this man! All he wants is FUCKING peace in his castle. 'IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!' he yelled inside. He stall in the front of the open door and briskly looked back at the fuming mage. "Enjoy living the rest of life alone. I'm done trying to make you understand!" he curses while he slams the door behind him.

When the King's loud curses started to fade due to his growing distance, Clef shriveled down to his chair and combed his lavender hair with his hand. To think that young kind dare to disrespect him. Him! The highest ranked magician in all of Cephiro. However, as much as the Madoushi tries to deny Ferio's words; he is right. The boy's words stung him like needles. "Enjoy living alone. Huh?" he mockingly said to himself and then solemnly smiles.

* * *

As everyone busily converse with everyone, the fire princess and the queen quietly enters the hall without making any eye contact with everyone. Everyone has stop with what they are doing and eyed the two women as they both slips in next to their spouses. Even the children had stop talking as well when Fuu and Hikaru joined in. They all knew where the two women had been all this time. They were persuading the water knight to come join them for lunch. After the two women had started to dig in on their lunch, kureha on the other did not leave his sight on the two women in front of him. He loudly clears his throat to get the women's attention to him. "Is my mother going to join us today?" he asked with hoping that they will say 'yes'. Since his mother had lock herself in her room, she also did not see Kureha and this had bothered him for some time now. He knew that when something upsets him mother, she usually wore her feelings on her shoulder and throws a tantrum such as this and that he is used to that. However, what really worried him was when his own mother refused to see him. Was there something he had done was the first thing he asks himself, but after she constantly quarrel with the master mage when she actually IS out of her room was when he started to realize that her problem was with the certain mage.

As Kureha stares at the two women intensely while he wait patiently for their answer. The two women nodded cheerfully. Knowing that two women had actually convinced his stubborn mother appease him. He then smiles gleefully at the good news. "Thank you." He shyly said towards Hikaru and Fuu. He then returns to his chair. 'I thought they would say no!' he sigh in relief while resume with his meal. 'Boy I'm starve.' He commented at his growling stomach.

While everyone return to their lunch, Hikaru then decided to get to know Kureha a bit more. She smiles inside and glance at the boy who seems too engrossed with his meal at the moment. She let out a chuckle upon the boy's mannerism. Even though he is so hungry, he manages to keep his gentleman like manners. The boy had been in Cephiro for a while now and all she knows of him was that he is Clef's son and was raised in earth like a normal child. After she takes a sip of her berry juice, she looks back again towards her target. "Kureha-kun?" She interrupts the boy while he consumes his meal.

Kureha pry his eyes away from his delicious mean and turn his complete attention towards the fire princess. He quickly stands up nervously. "Y-Yes your majesty!" he stutters to reply upon his nerves. Hikaru was taken a back at the sudden response of the boy, she blinked. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing and this cause the boy to turn a shade of red. Kureha became embarrass at his action. "You know you don't have to call me like that. Just auntie Hikaru or just Hikaru is fine." Hikaru waved towards the embarrass boy. "After all you are also royalty." Fuu finishes for the crimson haired princess since she couldn't control her cackling. Kureha only nodded since he was so confused why had everyone laughed.

When everyone's laughter finally subsided, Hikaru decided again to continue with her intentions. "So Kureha-kun tells us your life in Earth." She smiles at him innocently.

Kureha then look up towards the ceiling. "Ahh let's see. Well I go to school like any normal kid my age. I usually stay in the house while I wait for my mother to come from the studio. Since her band had just switches label recently, I usually don't get to see her much." He pauses and smiles while everyone listened. "But that didn't really bother me much since I know she is doing that to take care of me and plus her friend Tori comes over when they have time off. He was the one who taught me how to fight. Also grandma and grandpa usually visited us in England at least every three months since they have a business in there too. So… I guess my life isn't half bad." He scratches his head. A thing he does when gets nervous.

"Wow! That's amazing that Umi is in a band." Hikaru said excitedly. She started to chuckle. "So since your mom is such a popular musician you probably don't have problem meeting new friends. Do you have any that is close to you like a best friend?" She linked her fingers and leaned on them while she cheerfully smiles at the boy. Since he is the son of their water knight comrade, Hikaru assumes that the dashing boy is just as popular like her mother was when she was in school. However, as the question was said. Hikaru noticed a change towards the boy. His shining bright eyes now turn dull and he appeared to be fighting the urge to cry while as he bites his lower lip. Hikaru's smile then faded upon seeing the boy's reaction.

Kureha then lowers his head to the point that you can only see his bangs. His fists shake underneath the table. 'Don't cry! Don't cry!' he chanted inside. Everyone looked at the boy with curiosity why he had gone silent all of a sudden. Feeling all eyes in the room are on him, he then inhale a calming air and lifted his head. "Well…to….tell you t-the truth I have no friends….in school." He chuckle while he scratches the back of his head like he is making his response sounds like a joke.

Everyone couldn't believe what they are hearing from the boy. 'The poor boy' they all thought.

"But…" Kureha said softly that hardly anyone heard it. "Please don't tell mother!" he begged desperately.

"Why not?" Hikaru asks. She is so confused why this hurting boy in front of her does not want his own mother to know that he is hurting.

Kureha then look down. "B-because I rather not bother my mother with my problems." He looked away with shame. "I mean why would anyone wanted to be friends with a bastard child." He fake a laugh that everyone in the room could hear the pain behind his desperate act to pretend that he is not affected.

Everyone in table look at Kureha sadly. They feel so bad towards the boy that they don't even know how to console him. The pain of growing up not having or even knowing his father is painful. Even though they know how bad kureha feels at this moment, no one dares cracks a sound except for Hikaru who now is sobbing behind her hands.

Kureha then look at the sobbing woman. "Oh I'm sorry your highness if I upset you." He apologizes. 'See what happens when you share your stupid pity story!' he scolded himself. He already felt bad being reminded that society will never accept him worthy of their respect. Now he had to make the princess of Cephiro cry. What kind of guys is he turning out to be?

Hikaru then shakes her head, declining the boy's assumptions. She then continues to shed more tears for the boy. "No…Hick!" Hikaru replies. "It just…that it's so sad that people can be so cruel. Hick!" she clutches the hem of her dress tightly. "I don't…Hick... think I could go on without my dear friends." She continues to ball like an upset child. This time though, Lantis embraced his young wife to comfort her. Hikaru is so pure of heart that the mage knight understands why she broke into this fit.

Without anyone knowing, Umi and Clef had been listening on the whole time from each entrance of the room. Kureha's cruel experience while living on earth left both parents feeling a fang of guilt. The fact that Umi was unaware that her own son was being alienated because of her decisions pains her. Clef on the other hand is angry with himself that he was not there to protect his only son. Only if he was more forgiving back then and this would not happen. He balled his fist as if he is going to hit the door but instead he rested his shaking fist on it. He cringes at the pain he is feeling for his son. "This is my entire fault!" he said between his gritted teeth. Umi look down on her hands. "I can't believe I'd let him lived in hell." She curses herself.

When the Madoushi and the water knight both noticed that the fire princes seized her sobs they both inhaled and open the heavy door. Everyone quickly turn their attention towards them. The right half was eyeing Umi while the other half eyed the Master Mage. Both stalled where they are and bore their eyes on Kureha. "Kureha…" Umi calls her son.

Kureha then turns to his mother, "yes mother?" he eyed her innocently.

Clef on the other hand became paralyze where he is standing when Umi glance hard towards him. 'She can't possibly be thinking of telling him!' he panicked. The anxiety of the boy knowing about him scares the living hell out of him. He doesn't how the boy will react when he finds that his father is a man of cruelty. The one who is at fault and why he was shunned in their community and the one RESPONSIBLE why he had to live all his life without a father. Will he reject him? Was the question he is afraid to find out…?

Umi then smiles at her son gently and shakes her head. "Never mind…" She assures Kureha. 'I can't tell him yet!' she grimaces inside. The fact that she will soon have to reveal everything about Clef to her son scares her. She doesn't know how he will react. She then snaps out of her cynical thoughts and looked back at her son. "Did you have a good time with Lantis and Prince Road?" she cheerfully asks as she takes her seat between Kureha and Ascot. Kureha nodded in response while his eyes glued on his mother. "Yes very much! Lantis had taught us how to hold a sword. Also I've learned a lot about Cephiro!" he excitedly blurted out.

"Yes your son is a sponge in learning. Not like you!" Lantis cut in while taking a bite off his bread.

Umi knew that Lantis is just trying to get under her skin like he used to back when she was a magic knight. But however, as much as she wanted to argue for the sake of just arguing; she is too old for this charades. She just ignored the man's sarcastic comment and turns to her son. "Well that's amazing honey! Maybe you can show me what you'd learned after." She smiles proudly at her son and then quickly glanced towards the certain mage. Kureha brightens up. "I would love that very much!" he happily replied and he quickly return back to his meal and started to shoves food as fast as he can. Ever since he'd start training his appetite had increase dramatically. As everyone watches the boy shoves his food in awe. They couldn't believe that a boy his size can eat so much. Even Umi couldn't believe her son's appetite.

While Kureha continue to consume his meal, Umi started to pick on her food. She wasn't really that hungry and the fact she could feel Clef's eyes on her is a distraction. She is still ticked off that he blew her head off when she kinda told him about Kureha being Clef his father. Seeing the madoushi glaring at the blue haired woman, Ascot decided to keep her attention away from Clef. "So Umi…" he began. "How you been?" He smiles at her gently.

Clef on the other hand, can't help but let out a quiet growl that the fact the woman is ignoring him and the brunette boy is not helping his cause. Umi then turn to the brunette man upon hearing his question. She knew that Clef had watched her every move and that really aggravates her, so she decided to aggravate him right back. 'Watch this you prick!' she snickered inside. "Well you know same old." She smiles warmly at him and touch his arm. Umi then look at the corner of her eyes while she interacted with the young Balu. While he continue to watch the blue haired knight, he silently eat his meal as he tries to listen on the multi-conversation of the others; that way no one will suspect he is closely watching the water knight. The nerve of the woman! He stabs his vegetable. Here he is eating while he sulks and act like a juvenile. He is still angry with the woman for the fact she didn't told him about Kureha. Also what really irritates him at the moment is the woman is purposely trying to get under his skin by being way too friendly with the brunette boy. Wait! He stops himself. Why is he bothered that Umi is giving the Ascot attention. 'I am jealous?' he curses at even thinking that. He is baffled at the thought. He shakes the thought away and look at his son. He curses Umi that the fact she hid her pregnancy from him. If he had known she was carrying his offspring. Not to mention his only heir to his fortune, power, and title. He would have done something to keep her in Cephiro. Even at the cost of letting the woman who betrayed him stay in Cephiro. Not that he forgives her, but he still has responsibility towards the boy and her. The maddening part is Umi had robbed him the joy of being a parent. He knitted his brows at the thought. 'I can't believe she is making fun of me!' he gritted as he continue to glared at Ascot and Umi. Umi smiles at the fact that she have gotten under the Master Mage's skin. 'Victory!' she jumps inside.

'How dare she make a fool of me!' Clef curses and loudly stands up and stomps away from the table heading towards the exit. He bowed towards the queen before passing her. 'If you'll excuse me your highness." He coldly said to her and then resume to his destination. He has to get out this room before he loses his temper again. He will not make a fool of himself in front of his own son. The woman wants to fight, then so be it. He loudly slams the door behind him. Everyone eyed the now shut door and then look back to Umi with 'I know what you did' look.

"Oh man Umi!" Hikaru moaned she look at her friend.

Umi then look at her friend innocently knowing that she knows that she know what she had done. "What?" she coyly asks the petite woman.

"Umi-san will you please make peace with Guru-san!" Fuu begged the woman. She can't stand this childish back and forth arguing.

Umi then huffed and crossed her arms; like some child in tantrum. "Why should I!" she purses her lips. "I mean he started it!" she turns away from Fuu. The queen then let out a frustrated sigh. "But you know that your magic cannot be restored fully unless Clef-san bless you." Fuu plainly stated and that just annoyed the Umi.

Umi then had enough of her two friends ganging up on her like some parents scolding their child. She immediately excused herself and stomps her heels angrily towards the exit while cursing in English. 'That stupid man!' she curses while she walks the long hall way towards the direction of the master mage's study. She knew if the steaming mage is to go somewhere, his study is where he usually hides.

Back in the dining hall, Kureha and everyone decided to return to their duties. Road had challenged the boy for another sparing session, but kureha declined him. He just wanted to be alone right now. After what happened in the dining hall between her mother and the master, he decided to confront the older man to leave his mother alone. He likes the man, but the fact that he is deliberately causing Umi to get angry is really irritating him.

While he wonders aimlessly in the hall way, he then caught sight of the master mage's figure. He cringes at the sight of the man. 'Why the hell does he always wanted to upset mother!' he annoyingly thought as he speed up his pace to catch up with the master mage. "I'll talk to him." he mumbles as he turns to another hallway.

So as the boy stalks the master mage. Every hall that the master mage entered, kureha followed silently. 'It seems to not end' Kureha grumble to himself and followed the Master Mage's form turn to another hallway. Kureha though did not give up pursuing the older man. 'Where the hell is he going?' he curiously thought while he followed the older man carefully. He is getting tired of following the man. If the man continues this, he will be force to confront him in the hallway. However he rather not do that since it is not his style to do that. Kureha then let out a sigh and glared at the man in front of him.

However when the Master Mage turn to another corridor, he suddenly disappears out of his sight when he too turned to the same corridor; he scan the area carefully. He let out an aggravating growl since he had lost track of the Madoushi. 'Argh! Now what!' he thought. "Where did he go?" he look around the corridor, but there was no sign of the certain mage. The only thing he saw in the long corridor was the giant door in front of him. 'Maybe he is in here?' he wondered as he pushes the giant doors only to be blinded by the sudden illuminating light. Kureha then shielded his eyes with his arms. After a while, the light lessens and he drops his arms. To his astonishment, the person he thought was the Master Mage was not him. "Umm….?" He tried to get the man's attention, but he became silent when the man turns around. There the mysterious man stands in couple feet away from him, wearing a white turtle necked shirt and with black cape adorned with gems the same color of the master mage's eyes on each sides his shoulders. His long purple hair tied behind his back flowed like river and what really paralyzes him on his spot is the man's piercing sapphire eyes just like his. He seems to be drawn towards the man in some way. "Ah…Hello there?" the mysterious man greeted Kureha.

Kureha quickly snapped out and became cautious. -His mother's advice of him not talking to stranger rings over and over inside his mind. - The man sense boy's anxiety towards him and so he smiles gently at him to ease his nerves. "Forgive me if I frighten you." He boyishly smiles at Kureha while he scratches his head. "My name is Lacus. You must be Kureha." The mysterious man started to approach the boy.

Kureha then became more even suspicious of the man. "How do you know me?" he asks him with his eyes knitted towards the man. He still does not trust the man. Lacus then giggle at the boy's reaction. "I'm sorry to alarm you, but I know of you from my friend. She works here as one of the queen's lady in waiting. Her name is Mirumisu." He explains.

When Kureha heard Mirumisu's name, he eases. "Oh…so you work here in the castle as well?" Kureha asks. Lacus nodded in response and offer his hand. The boy took Lacus's hand and squeezes it lightly. "Nice to meet you young prince." The taller man bowed before him. Kureha then let go of Lacus's hand and waved his hand. "You've gotten it wrong Lacus-san!" he declined. The man then looked down at the boy and raises his eyebrow. "What do you mean? Aren't you the magic knight of water's son?" he asks.

Kureha then started to fidget on how he can explain his situation a stranger. Since his mother had told him that she no longer holds that tittle. "Well…it's complicated you see…" he tried to explain but couldn't think of any at the moment.

Lacus then chuckle in response. He seems to find the boy's reaction amusing. The older man then touched the boy's shoulder to ease his nervousness. "Well then…" he leaned down eye level with Kureha. "How about I just call you Kureha till you figure out what is your title in this castle hmm?" he grinned. The boy nodded cheerfully since he might actually meet another friend. It seems that in this world everyone seems to not care what he is or where he came from. He then remembered the time he first experience rejection.

-_**Flashback**_-

"Hey Kureha!" The boy with red hair called Kureha who seem to minding his own business. Kureha then turn to the boy. "Is there I can help you with Wyatt?" he smiles at his classmate. Wyatt then smirks evilly at the boy while his two friends came behind him with the same mockery smile painted on their face. "So how does it feel to be a bastard?" he asks Kureha while still smirking at him distastefully. Kureha then narrowed his brows towards the three boys. "Will you please quit calling me that!" he abruptly stands up to face Wyatt. "oh… I think he wants to fight you bro!" the guys behind Wyatt teased. Wyatt then narrowed his brows towards Kureha upon what his friend said. "Oh…you think you can beat me. Your just piece of trash that even your father didn't even want you or your mother!" He suddenly punches Kureha right across on his face and causing him to fall on the floor.

Kureha on the other hand, is so livid that he couldn't even respond towards his classmate's attack. His fists shakes as tears started to descend on his cheeks. He then looks up towards his attacker with hate. "What!" Wyatt looked down at him with disgust. "You think the teachers are going to help you." Wyatt's other friends joined in by laughing at Kureha. "Remember you will never be worth of anything!" Wyatt laughed.

-End of Flashback-

"Umm…are you ok?" Lacus asks the boy who seems to have spaced off. Kureha immediately snapped out of his remembrance and then look up to the older man. "Sorry about that…" he looks away. "Just a bad memory." He shakes the memory and look back at Lacus cheerfully. 'People sure are nice in this land.' He thought to himself as he continues to smile at the older man. "Well that ok. It nice to meet you anyway." He smiles at the boy.

Suddenly a breeze passes by them and Lacus's smile faded. "I am afraid that I have to go now. My duties comes first you know." He winked and turns his heels towards the exit. Kureha then smiles warmly in response and shake his head. "No…the pleasure was mine." He said as he watches Lacus walk away from him. But before the older man left the room he turned around and stall between the doors. "If you ever felt lonely and needed someone to talk to. Come here when the stars starts to show and I'll be glad to listen." He smirks playfully at the boy and resume leaving the garden.

* * *

"Clef!" Umi stomps her heels towards the walking mage. However, the master mage did not turn around to acknowledge the blue haired woman. Instead, he decided to continue with his pace and ignore Umi. The way Clef is treating the Umi is really starting to piss off the woman. Therefore, in anger she took off her shoe and threw it with all her might towards the walking mage. 'Strike!' she smirks when the shoe hit Clef straight on behind his head and causing the mage to hunch forward in pain while he holds the back of his head. Umi then stand up straight and waited to for the master mage to stomps towards her. She then readied herself for the upcoming battle of wits. "So are you finally going to acknowledge me you PRICK!" she put her hand on her hip. Knowing that with that move will taunt the master mage. Umi snickers inside. She still has it!

The master mage immediately abruptly turn and with his brows knitted and glared at the woman who seems to not have any effect on her. "What the hell is your problem you WITCH!" he said between his gritted teeth while his fists shake. Umi then glared back at the man. "My problem!" she put her hands over her chest. She huffed. "You know what my problem is!" Her balled fists shake with furry. "My problem is that you are STILL holding a grudge over something you could've prevented. You never care for my feelings! I always came second to anything…" her tears started to form and Clef seems to be affected. "You are so hung up about how I seek comfort with Ascot since every time I need you. You seem to not have time because your responsibility came before me!" She approached him and looked at him with disgust. "AND to add to that! Now you are blaming me because I choose to give life to your son! You know what! You think you're so damn high and mighty!" she pointed on his chest every word. Umi huffed and stared coldly at Clef waiting for his grand response. 'Go ahead bitch!' she dare him inside.

Suddenly without the blue haired knight anticipating, the master mage shoved her towards the wall. She groans towards the pain in her back when. However, she didn't show her pain she just received and instead she continues to glare at him. "How dare you!" Umi raised her hand intending to slap the master mage, but Clef caught her hand and restrains it above her head. "What are you playing at?" she yells at him. Now towering over Umi, the master mage cupped her chin to prevent her from looking away. He searched her cerulean orbs and all he can see is the fire he had always love about the woman. Sapphire to cerulean, the position Umi is right could melt her control back then and succumbed to her desire towards the master mage. But not this time, she tries to struggle from the older man's strong grip. She is not going to let this man make fool of her! She then raise her free arm to hit Clef again, but that too became trap and brought up above her head joining her already trapped hand. She looks up towards Clef not faltering to let him show her weakness towards him. "You think I did not treat you right." He hisses and his right hand that already trapped the blue haired woman's hand grabbed her other hand. His free hand now wonder towards the magic knight's silky blue hair and grabbed it. "You think that boy could ever treat you better than I or even give you the pleasure I let you experience!" He smirks evilly towards her. Umi then bit her lip still glaring up towards the mage. Clef then lowers his face towards hers leaving them no distance. It is as if he is about to kiss her. Umi's heart started to pound really loud and she hated the fact that this man still affects her still. "If I had known that you are carrying my offspring, did you ever thought that I'll let you leave this land and abandon my responsibility." He squeezes her wrists again causing the woman to wince. "Well…." he then bit his lip shut. "You're a fool…" he evilly smirks and drops her hands immediately and Umi slide down towards the floor. "If you did not betray me…" He turned his heels away from her. "I would have went against my believes even my creator for you." He hisses and walk away and not even looking behind. Shocked at what she JUST heard, she looked down at her bruised wrists and glared towards Clef's back as he continues to walk away from her. "BASTARD!" she shriek. But even with her loud soprano voice ringing in his head, he never did turn around. Instead, he uses his magic and teleport himself away from the magic knight's view.

Umi on the other hand, blinded from anger that she took off running towards the other direction. She then fetched Kureha while he was wondering in the hallway. They took one of the horses and immediately left the castle. Kureha was so confused that he just remained quiet the whole time as Umi motion her horse to go faster. 'I have to get away from this damn place.' She yelled inside.

Nightfall came to Cephiro and Clef is now busy in his study while he organizes piles of documents towering on his desk. He took a sip of his Cephirian wine and sighs as the warm liquid burn his throat. He had noted that he had earlier that he had consumed to the point that a normal human would already die from poisoning. Thanks to his ancestry line with the dragons, he is yet far away from poisoning himself. Though, he can feel himself getting drunk since he had consumed so much wine. He then growls at the thought of the magic knight of water after her blunt confession towards him. There was also how his body started to act suddenly towards her. "No!" He curses inside. "I will not let her get to me again!" he growls as he continues to consume more wine. As he finishes another bottle of wine, he looked down at his callous hand with distaste. His body still remembers her scent and how her creamy skin feels against his skin. Clef frowned at the thought of the water knight. He shakes his head refusing himself to remember anymore memories. "I can't let that woman worm herself to me again! I refuse to succumb to her!" he growls as he filled his glass another serving of wine.

Suddenly, the doors abruptly opened and revealed the two magic knights. Hikaru then angrily stomps her heels towards the master mage and snatch away the liquor he was about to drink. "What is the meaning of this?" He snaps at the fuming woman.

Clef was taken back when he saw the innocent fire knight glared up him with hate. "What did you do?" She yells at him. The master mage then turn away from the livid woman and tidied up the remaining documents while the two women sends daggers towards his back like burning fires. He sighs. "Princess I am not in the mood to play your twenty questions." He said uninterested and look back towards the two women. Without seeing it the master mage anticipating, Hikaru struck Clef across his face with all her strength. Fuu gasped in shock towards Hikaru's violent reaction. "Hikaru-san!" she scolded her as she quickly approaches behind her. "What did you do to Umi-chan!" she yanked the master mage's shirt while she fights off the beads of tears forming in her eyes.

Clef did not answer and instead he looked away from the Hikaru's gaze. "She left the castle along with YOUR son!" she shakes him violently. Clef's eyes widens while he eyed the now balling fire princess. "Why can't you just open your eyes and see that your stupid pride is hurting YOU, UMI-CHAN AND LITTLE KUREHA!" she pounded her fist over his chest over and over.

Clef did not react towards the petite woman's desperate cries.

Fuu then sighed in relief when she saw Lantis came in the room and pry away Hikaru from the Master Mage. As Hikaru violently kick and scream towards her former teacher, Lantis couldn't believe what he is seeing. The pain painted on the Madoushi's eyes said it all. "You think it's all Umi-chan's fault that she betrayed you!" she shrieked. "You wanna know hear the truth!" she tightens her grip on Clef while Lantis tried to pry her hands. "It was you who had drove her to seek Ascot!" she yells while trying to wiggle her way out of the raven haired Kailu's embrace. "You're so ashamed of your relationship with her that you always chose your duty over her!" she angrily said.

Clef could not reply towards the livid magic knight because deep inside he knows that her words she spoke of is true. He had always chosen his duty over anything, even himself. -Ignoring his happiness, his needs- His duty was so important to him that he failed to notice how HIS woman was felt.

When Lantis carried off the fire princess away from the study, Clef was only left with the queen who continued to stare at him. "Are you also going to accuse me!" he snapped towards her. Fuu only shake her head and started to leave. But she stalled before living. "Bring her back." Was the only thing she could say to him before living.

Once again he is left with his growing guilt. He swipes his arms towards his neatly filed document angrily.

* * *

Clef: Why am I always the bad guy here?

Me: Well… *hides behind Flor*

Umi: Calm down Clef *kissing his cheek*

Flor and Me: KYA! *squealing*

Ferio: He girls!

Me: Hiya Ferio!

Ferio: Ceresko why are you making me like a wuss… *glaring*

Me: Well *rolling my eyes* because I am the writer. I can always make you gay!

Ferio: *shaking his head* nope! Please *begging*


End file.
